Servants of your heart
by Minatooo
Summary: Melindungimu, menuruti semua perintahmu adalah tanggung jawabku, semua perintahmu akan kuturuti, apapun itu. tapi jika harus membunuh wanita yang paling kucintai? apa aku bisa melakukannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: Gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC dan yang lainnya**

**NejiTen, slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? don't reads**

**Couple words from author:**

**Yoyoyo! NejiTen lovers kembali lagi dengan fic baru yang juga ber pairing NejiTen! my favorite pairing ever! wuhuuw #author ditimpuk mangga. yak, genre nya masih romance, tapi ada friendshipnya juga. fic ini bertema kolosal, gatau kenapa pengen nyoba tema ini hehe #soksokan banget sih lo, thor. oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu "servants of evil" yang juga alur ceritanya hampir mirip tapi ada perubahan disana, sini. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada para readers yang mengikuti fic pertamaku, yang Hi Tears! hehe, semoga kalian juga mengikuti fic ini ya. oke langsung saja chappie one, yosh!**

Chapter 1

Hamparan rumput hijau membentang di ladang itu. beberapa pohon mapple terlihat disana. Di tengah ladang rumput hijau itu terlihat hamparan bunga lily putih. Dan beberapa meter di depan hamparan bunga itu, terdapat sebuah pohon sakura, satu-satunya pohon sakura di ladang yang luas itu, tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, tempat yang hanya 'mereka yang tahu'.

Gelak tawa merambat diudara. Senyuman lebar khas anak-anak berumur lima tahun terlihat si wajah seorang gadis kecil berambut auburn yang dicepol dua. Bola mata hazelnya terlihat berkilau saat ia tertawa. Sementara anak laki-laki dihadapannya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa sebesar itu hah? Selucu itukah wajahku?" Si gadis kecil bercepol menghampus air mata di pelupuk matanya. Saking gelinya, anak itu sampai menangis. "Kau.. kau terlihat cocok sekali dengan mahkota yang kubuat, ditambah dengan rambut panjangmu itu,kau cantik sekali, Neji-kun." Si anak laki-laki berambut coklat lumpur panjang yang ternyata bernama Neji itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal begitu mendengar tanggapan sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya lagi, ini." ujar Neji sambil mencopot mahkota yang sudah dirangkai oleh sahabat pandanya.

"Tidak! Kau harus memakainya, atau setidaknya menyimpannya."

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku kan anak laki-laki, baka!"

"Itu tanda persahabatan kita, Neji-kun." Ucap si panda sambil tersenyum lebar, kedua pipi chubby nya terlihat memerah saat ia tersenyum. Membuat Neji mengerlingkan mata lavendernya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku tidak mau memakainya." Si panda tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Gadis kecil itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon sakura itu. Sementara Neji memilih untuk bersandar juga di batang pohon, dan memejamkan matanya. Menenangkan dirinya, merasakan terpaan angin musim gugur yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya, mendengar suara gesekan daun, mendengar siulan angin dikejauhan. Sungguh suasana yang sangat tenang, suasana yang sangat ia sukai.

"Neji-kun?"

"Hn?" si Panda kecil itu memeluk lututnya lalu menopang dagunya dengan lutut. "Maukah kau berjanji?"

"Berjanji?" Neji kecil membuka matanya untuk menatap si panda yang menatap lurus kedepan. "Maukah kau berjanji, kalau kau akan menyimpan mahkota itu dan... "

"Dan?"

"Menjaga rahasia tempat ini, karena, tempat ini hanya untuk kita berdua." Ucap si panda sambil menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Neji, membuat anak laki-laki bermata lavender itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang tempat ini, merepotkan." Si panda tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Neji-kun. Besok kita main lagi!" Ucapnya riang sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

Sejak detik itu, Neji tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Dengan si panda berpipi chubby itu, dengan si panda pemilik suara cempreng itu.

Neji tersenyum samar dan duduk dibawah pohon sakura, tempatnya terakhir bertemu dengan si panda itu.

"Katanya kita akan bermain lagi, Tenten?"

**Haihaihai, gimana-gimana prologue nya? yak ini pendek banget karena memang ini hanya prologue hehe, oke aku minta reviewsnya ya untuk saran dan panduan buat ngelanjutin fic ini karena jujur aku gapengalaman bikin fic bertema kolosal hehe, makasih ya, reviews please, please, pleasee! ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC, dan yang lainnya**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? don't read**

**Couple words from author:**

**Haihaihai para readers yang didunia nyata maupun gaib(?) author kembali lagi setelah absen beberapa hari dari fanfic ini hehe, selama dua tiga hari dua malam aku menimba ilmu nih, dengan mempelajari fic para senior dan tidak mereviews (dikeroyok author-senpai) wkwk, sekali lagi maaf ya tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas(?) oke tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku balas reviews dulu okee?**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: Hii Fumiyo! ternyata kamu membaca fic aku yang ini juga yaa. terimakasih ya udah ngikutin fic aku yang sebelumnya semoga Fumiyo juga suka dengan fic yang ini hehe, itulah kebiasaan author yang suka mengacak-acak pairing wuahaha *evil laugh #diguyur mba mba warteg. tapi tetep kok main pairing nya tetep NejiTen, the best pairing ever wuhuu hehe.**

**D'Michi: Hi D'michi-san hehe, salam kenal yaaa. untuk review mu yang di fic satunya aku balas disini aja ya, mm yaa itu gaterlalu lemon kokk, aman dikonsumsi hehe,soalnya aku juga ga pengalaman bikin fic lemon ._. huwaa kamu ternyata jeli juga, makasih ya aku usahakan di chap ini gaada typos nyaa, oke ini udah aku apdet hehe.**

**YOSH! langsung saja chappie 2 wuhuu!**

Chapter 2

**Normal Pov**

Sinar matahari berdesakan masuk lewat celah-celah tirai tipis di jendela dengan kusen berukir rumit itu. kehangatan mulai menyeruak masuk dikamar yang sedikit gelap itu. tak jauh dari jendela, terlihat seenggok laki-laki berambut coklat lumpur tengah bergelung didalam selimut putih sutera nya. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat agak gelisah, terbukti dengan alisnya yang berkerut meskipun sedang tertidur. Matahari mulai merambat naik, membuat frekuensi cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamar itu bertambah banyak. Si laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu mengernyitkan hidungnya sebelum akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan, whoala. Terlihatlah sepasang bola mata lavender pucat yang beberapa detik lalu tertutup kelopak mata seputih gading.

Setelah pandangannya mulai fokus, laki-laki itu segera duduk diatas tempat tidur berukuran king size nya. Hal pertama yang ada dipikirannya adalah seorang gadis. buru-buru ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit didalam kamar mandi, laki-laki yang tidak bisa dibilang jelek itu keluar dari sana, lengkap dengan baju berlengan panjang berwarna putih polos yang dipadu padankan dengan celana berwarna abu-abu, pakaian khas klan nya. Tak lupa sebuah penutup kepala di dahinya, yang sengaja ia kenakan untuk menutup tanda itu, tanda terkutuk yang sudah bersemayam didahinya selama bertahun-tahun. setelah siap, laki-laki itu bergegas keluar dan menapaki kakinya menyusuri koridor yang luas. Beberapa pemuda berseragam pengawal membungkuk dan menyapanya, tapi si pemilik mata indah itu tidak menggubrisnya.

Yang terpenting baginya adalah gadis itu, gadis yang selalu menghantui kehidupannya, gadis yang menjadi jantung di tubuhnya.

Pikirannya tenang ketika melihat sosok itu, sosok gadis yang tengah asik menatap kolam ikan yang berada di halaman belakang istana.

"Hinata-sama, apa yang anda lakukan disana?" Si gadis berambut indigo yang ternyata bernama Hinata langsung membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ah, Ne-Neji-nii."

"Anda harusnya sedang latihan untuk upacara itu bukan?" Hinata terkekeh lembut sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"U-upacara minum t-teh? Aku s-sedang ti-tidak ingin, sa-saja, Neji-nii." Neji mengangguk kecil lalu kembali diam.

"Ah! Neji-nii, ma-mau menemaniku?"

"Kemana, Hinata-sama?"

"Kesuatu tempat."

xXx

**Neji's Pov**

Mataku terpaku pada langit itu, langit yang sedikit kelabu dengan hiasan berupa gumpalan awan berwarna kelabu juga. Samar-samar telingaku berhasil menangkap suara siulan angin di kejauhan, serta gesekan angin dan senandung lembut seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah asik merangkai bunga di sebelahku. Tempat ini, tempat yang sangat tenang.

"Lihat, Neji-nii a-aku membuatnya se-sendiri, bagaimana m-menurutmu?" Aku terpaksa membuka kedua mataku untuk melihat 'karya' sederhana gadis itu.

"Bagus sekali, Hinata-sama." Ucapku sambil tersenyum seadanya, lalu kembali memejamkan mataku. tangan kananku kuletakan diatas dahi, di tempat segel itu bersemayam. Segel yang sudah berada di dahiku selama lima belas tahun, segel yang terasa memenjarakanku dikehidupan ini.

Segel yang membuatku tidak bisa bebas memilih jalanku sendiri, seolah segel ini sudah menentukan hidupku, seolah sudah membuat jalan hidupku, menentukan takdirku. Segel yang membuatku harus mengabdi pada klanku sendiri, segel yang menunjukan bahwa aku adalah seorang bunke, yang harus tunduk pada setiap perintah para Souke dan yang terpahit, segel yang membunuh ayahku. Ayahku, meninggal enam belas tahun yang lalu, sebelum para iblis itu memasangkan segel di dahiku dengan seenaknya. Mereka bilang ini takdir, mereka bilang kematian ayahku adalah takdir, seolah mereka membiarkan ayahku mati begitu saja, seolah menumbalkan ayahku.

"Neji-nii? Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara lembut itu kembali membuat lamunanku buyar. "Tentu saja, Hinata-sama." Jawabku sedatar biasanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. Gadis ini, putri sang kaisar yang ternyata adalah adik dari mendiang ayahku. Yang berarti Hinata adalah sepupuku. Mungkin kalian bingung bukan? Bagaimana adik sepupuku bisa menjadi seorang putri sementara aku? Hanya menjadi seorang jendral yang harus mengawasi seorang gadis kemanapun ia pergi?

Jawabannya, takdir. Itu kata mereka, para tua bangka yang selalu menyebutkan kata takdir. Sedari aku masih kecil, kata-kata itu sudah mereka jejalkan di otakku, menanamkannya disana. Ayah Hinata, Hiashi-sama atau sang kaisar, terlahir dikalangan souke sementara ayahku terlahir dikalangan bunke. Awalnya Hiashi-sama hanya menjadi pemimpin klan, sebelum akhirnya klan kami, klan Hyuuga berhasil merebut tahta kerajaan konoha dan akhirnya berkuasa di negara ini. "Neji-nii?"

"Ada apa, Hinata-sama?"Gadis itu memejamkan matanya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku. Aku hanya bisa diam, ya Hinata memang sering seperti ini, menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku, bahkan tertidur disana. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, karena dia adalah adik sepupuku dan juga atasanku. Adik sepupuku yang kusayangi.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin ka-kau tahu bahwa... a-aku sangat me-menyayangimu, Ne-Neji-nii." Belum sempat aku berbicara, gadis itu sudah memotong kata-kataku. "A-aku menyayangimu, le-lebih dari se-sekedar sa-saudara, ka-kau pasti mengerti b-bukan, Ne-Neji-kun."

**Okee chappie 2 yahaha, bagaimana-bagaimana? lebih ancur dari yang sebelumnya kah? atau lebih bagus? silahkan reviews yaa. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated:T**

**Disclaimer: all of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC dan yang lainnya.**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? don't read**

**Couple words from author: **

**Yosh! chappie 3! hehe, akhirnya setelah duduk didepan laptop berjam-jam, selesai juga nih chap 3 hehe. jujur bikin fic ini lebih susah dibanding fic yang sebelumnya, apalagi sudut pandangnya beda-beda. apalagi pas bikin sudut pandang Neji, itu SUSAH! Soalnya pangeran es kita ini kan sifatnya sangat amat dingin, jadi ya harus hati-hati biar gabikin doi 'terlalu' OOC hehe #ngapa lo jadi curhat si Thor *nangis dipojokan. yak! aku juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena chappie nya pendek-pendek, soalnya aku gamau maksain bikin terlalu panjang, takutnya malah jadi ganyambung ._. hehe, oke aku balas reviews dulu yaa!**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: Tidak akan kubiarkan pangeran es kita menyukai Hinataa! #dirasengan sama Naruto eh tunggu kok naruto jdi ikutan disini, sono pergi lo Naruto #digampar Hinata, wkwk. yak! di chappie ini putri panda kita udah mulai masuk kok hehe! iya aku juga kasian sama dia, karena dia dibikin mati sama om kishi (?) Om kishi jahat! #plak! wkwk, iya memang fic NejiTen yang bahasa indonesia masih sangat sedikit di fanfiction ini, bagus deh kalo Fumiyo suka dengan fic ini hehe, yak ini udh aku apdet hehe :D**

**D'Michi: iya ini semua karena otak akuu :'( otakk aku benci sama kamuu! #plak! wkwk, iya akupun tidak akan menyetujui Hinata menyentuh Nejiku! (mohon maklum atas kegilaan author pada Neji). Huwaa d'michi emang top banget deh! jeli banget nih hehe, makasih yaaa aku akan lebih hati-hati menggunakan kata imbuhan hehe, ini sudah aku apdeett :D**

**Plain Vanilla: Iyaa semoga saja ilmu yang kudapat bisa bermanfaat dan meningkatkan kualitas fic ini hehe, huwaa terimakasih sudah mengikuti fic ini :D iyaa di chappie kemarin aku sedikit kesulitan karena tiba-tiba inspirasi yang tadinya masuk jadi hilang ditelan bumi :O tapi tenang aja, aku udah dapet inspirasi lagi kok hehe *nyengir kuda. Aaaa! setuju banget deh sama kamuu! Neji memang hanya diciptakan untuk Tenten (?)**

**olraiitt! reviews sudah dibalas, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi ini dia chappie 3!**

Chapter 3

**Normal Pov.**

Suara ketukan keras dipintu membuat tubuh dua manusia berbeda gender itu tersentak kaget. Suara ketukan itu semakin keras, sampai-sampai pintu kayu reyot itu berdecit keras.

"Dengarkan aku, kau harus tetap bersembunyi disini, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh keluar, kau mengerti?"

"Ta-tapi, Tou-san-"

"Kumohon kau harus tetap disini, kau harus tetap hidup karena... kau lah satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga yang Tou-san punya sekarang, Tenten." Dengan berat hati, gadis berambut auburn yang ternyata bernama Tenten itu mengangguk lalu menyelipkan tubuhnya didalam sebuah meja makan kecil, meringkuk didalam sana.

**Tenten's Pov**

Bisa kudengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari tempatku berada. Dengan hati-hati aku menyibak taplak meja bermotif kotak-kotak yang menjuntai kebawah. Mata hazelku berhasil menangkap sosok laki-laki yang berumur pertengahan lima puluhan tengah berjalan menghampiri pintu yang digedor lumayan keras. Tubuh kurusnya hanya terbalut pakaian lusuh. Air mata mulai merembes saat melihat sosok ayah angkatku membukakan pintu.

'Kami-sama, aku mohon lindungilah dia.' Batinku, sungguh aku tak kuasa melihat jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, ayah angkatku. Pria setengah baya itu adalah orang yang paling mengerti diriku dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dari lahir aku sudah tidak punya orangtua, dan pria yang berusia setengah abad itu merawatku, menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Tidak usah basa-basi! Aku kesini untuk menagih hutang-hutangmu, Gemon!" Ya, perekonomian dikonoha kali ini sedang sulit, semua harga pangan mulai melonjak naik. Sementara ayah angkatku hanya bekerja sebagai petani. Terpaksa kami harus menunggak uang upeti selama tiga bulan.

"Gomenasai, tapi saya sama sekali tidak punya uang, hasil panen kemarin kurang memuaskan." Ujar ayahku dengan suara lirih.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus membayar upeti selama tiga bulan sekarang!" Bruk! Bisa kudengar suara benturan keras beberapa meter dihadapanku. Didepan mataku, kulihat ayahku jatuh tersungkur.

"Ta-tapi, sa-saya tidak punya uang."

"Alasan! Kau tahu bukan? Keadaan Konoha sedang sangat tidak bagus saat ini, ditambah lagi kau yang menunggak upeti."

"Tapi, sa-saya memang tidak punya uang t-tuan."

"Pembual!" Buk! Sebuah tinjuan telak menghantam ayahku hingga membuatnya terkapar dilantai. Aku sudah tak bisa melihat pemandangan ini lagi, tidak bisa. Dengan bermodal nekat, aku berlari keluar dari persembunyianku dan segera merengkuh tubuh ayahku.

"Te-Tenten? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tenanglah, Tou-san aku ada disini." Ucapku sambil menatap laki-laki yang babak belur itu.

"Kalau kau tidak membayar hutangmu, aku tak segan-segan membawamu ke pengadilan, kaisar pasti akan sangat setuju dengan ini." ucapnya sambil menarik tubuhku menjauh dari ayahku. Dengan kasar laki-laki itu mengangkat tubuh kurus ayahku dan membawanya pergi. Aku segera bangkit dan menarik tangan laki-laki itu.

"Kumohon! Jangan bawa dia pergi!" Pekikku sambil menangis, aku tidak bisa kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku.

"Dia tidak bisa membayar hutangnya jadi dia pantas untuk dihukum!" Geram laki-laki itu. aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu berkata.

"Aku yang akan membayar hutang ayahku." Ucapku lirih, langkah laki-laki itu terhenti, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap wajahku sesaat.

"Memangnya kau punya uang, hah?" aku menggeleng kecil lalu berkata.

"Aku.. aku akan bekerja di istana se-secara sukarela."

xXx

**Neji's Pov**

Dengan terburu-buru aku melangkahkan kakiku menapaki lantai kayu jati di koridor istana, berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai diruangan itu. beberapa menit yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja seorang pengawal memberitahuku bahwa kaisar memanggilku. Setelah memastikan Hinata selamat bersama para dayang, akupun segera bergegeas menuju ruangan kaisar. Tanganku mendorong pintu jati berukiran rumit itu lalu membungkuk sedikit setelah berada beberapa langkah didalam ruangan itu, ruangan bernuansa emas dan warna merah, ruangan yang megah.

"Anda memanggil saya, Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi mengangguk kecil lalu membentangkan tangannya kearahku, mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekat.

"Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk memberitahukanmu tentang satu hal."

"Apa itu, Hiashi-sama?" Tanyaku sambil menatap lurus ke wajah laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur setengah abad itu.

"Kau tentunya tahu bahwa keadaan konoha sedang sangat tidak labil kali ini, ditambah lagi dengan adanya penyerangan dari amegakure beberapa hari yang lalu, ditambah dengan kudeta oleh beberapa kalangan bandit."

"Jadi aku memanggilmu kesini untuk mengutusmu kembali ke medan perang, memegang kembali jabatanmu sebagai jendral untuk membantu pasukan istana." Ucap Hiashi. Ya beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku memang menjabat menjadi jendral di pasukan. Tapi karena saat itu keadaan konoha masih terkendali, Hiashi memintaku untuk menjadi pengawal Hinata dan meninggalkan jabatanku untuk sementara.

"Baiklah, Hiashi-sama. Tapi, siapakah yang akan melindungi Hinata-sama?" Bisa kulihat seringaian kecil di bibir sang kaisar.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan seorang kunoichi yang bisa melindungi putriku."

xXx

**Tenten's Pov**

Aku melangahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor itu, koridor yang terlihat sangat megah untuk ukuran mataku. "Masuk kedalam!" Ujar laki-laki yang beberapa jam lalu meninju ayahku. Ya, beberapa jam yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di istana secara suka rela untuk membayar hutang ayahku. Dan akhirnya, laki-laki ini setuju dan membawaku ke istana.

Aku terdiam sebentar didepan pintu kayu jati berukiran rumit itu, berusaha menenangkan desiran jantungku yang bergemuruh. Aku takut, takut sang Kaisar menyuruhkan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, tapi bisa saja bukan? Tiba-tiba saja, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam, membuatku mundur beberapa langkah. Beberapa detik kemudian munculah seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang. Sekilas aku bisa melihat mata lavendernya, mata yang membuatku merasakan sensasi de javu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mata itu! 'Bodohnya aku, keluarga Hyuuga kan sering berkeliaran diluar istana, pasti aku pernah melihat mata itu juga.' Batinku.

"Ah! Tuan!" Ujar laki-laki dibelakangku sambil menundukan badannya. Apa dia bilang? Tuan? Berarti dia? Si rambut panjang tidak bergeming, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan meninggalkan kami. Mata hazelku terus melekat pasa siluet itu. rambut panjang itu, mata itu. Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku pernah melihatnya.

"Kenapa bengong?! Cepat masuk, Kaisar sudah menunggumu!" Bentak laki-laki dibelakangku yang akhirnya mendorong kasar tubuhku agar segera masuk kedalam ruangan megah milik kaisar.

"Yang mulia!" Ujar laki-laki kasar itu yang langsung berjalan melewatiku, menundukan tubuhnya sedikit. Beberapa meter dihadapanku, duduk seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur lima puluhan yang mengenakan baju mewah dengan hiasan kepala emas.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Gomenasai, yang mulia." Ucap si laki-laki itu sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau tunjukan padaku?"

"Eh, saya membawa gadis desa ini dari kediaman Gemon, yang mulia. Si bodoh itu lagi-lagi tidak bisa membayar upeti." Kaisar segera mengacungkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kepada laki-laki dihadapanku untuk berhenti bicara.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya sang kaisar, aku membungkukan tubuhku lalu menjawab. "Tenten, yang mulia." Ucapku setengah berbisik.

"Tenten? Kudengar kau pernah bergabung dalam kemiliteran istana?" Aku mengangguk kecil. Dulu, sebelum klan Hyuuga merebut kekuasaan, aku sempat bergabung dikemiliteran istana sebagai seorang kunoichi. Tapi karena ayah angkatku mulai tua dan tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar bersamaan dengan masuknya klan Hyuuga sebagai perebut tahta.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kau menjaga putri tercintaku, Hinata." Aku sedikit terhenyak. 'Apa? menjaga anak seorang kaisar? Apa aku terlihat seperti pengasuh bayi?' Batinku.

"Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah membiarkan sembarang orang mendekati putriku, tapi berhubung kondisi Konoha yang mendesak, akhirnya dengan berat hati aku mempercayakan tanggung jawab ini padamu." Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu, Tenten."

**Yak! chappie 3 finishh hehe, bagaimana, bagaimana? sudah lebih panjangkah? maaf yaa belum bisa bikin terlalu panjang, karena otak dan hati sedang sulit untuk diajak kerja sama #dasar jones(?) wkwk, hmm entah kenapa aku jadi mau bikin fic tentang pairing lain nih #aduh author! fic ini aja belom lo selesaiin masa mau bikin yang lain?! sadar dong, otak lo cuman pentium duaa! #plak! iyaa aku jadi mau bikin fic tentang pairing yang lain, tentunya setelah fic ini selesai tenang aja, bagaimana pendapat readers sekalian? ._. tolong reviews ya, bantu aku dalam kekalutan ini #ditendang masa -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: all of there chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC dan yang lainnya.**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? don't read**

**Couple words from author:**

**Haihaihaiii! chappie empat sudah di apdet nih hehehe! semalem abis nge apdet chap tiga gatau kenapa aku ngebet banget ngapdet chap ini, dan untungnya otak juga mengeluarkan inspirasi yang pas jadi ya apdet kilat deh hehehe! oke tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, aku balas reviews nya dulu hehe**

**D'michi: Huahuahuaa itulah salah satu bakatku selain mengacak pairing ._. iyaa tumben banget nih otak bisa diajak bekerja sama dan juga inspirasi mengalir deras jadi langsung apdet, aku selalu berusaha untuk apdet kilat hehe karena aku juga sering merasakan rasa kesel kalo fic lama banget di apdet #kode, huwaa maaf ya untuk typosnya :( aku lupa nge cek sebelom di apdet aduh author oon #akhirnya lo nyadar juga thor! mm untuk pairing lain kemungkinan di fic ini gaada maaf yaa, tapi ga menutup kemungkinan ada pairing lain loh ._. hehe.**

**Pidaucy: hi pidaucy-san, boleh aku panggil gitu (: hehe. wah baguslah soalnya aku baru pertama kali bikin fic yang bertema kolosal #lo kan baru bikin dua fic thor! *nangis meraung-raung wkwk. Tenten kan memang agak lemot jadi ya begitulah #di kulitin sama Tenten terus di jyuuken Neji. wkwk, oke pidaucy-san hehe.**

**Yosh! reviews sudah dibalas! okeokee ini dia chappie 4!**

Chapter 4

**Tenten's Pov**

Aku menatap refleksi tubuhku di sebuah cermin besar dihadapanku. Kurentangkan kedua tanganku sambil mengernyitkan hidung.

'Yieks! aku ini mantan kunoichi, kenapa aku harus berbusana seperti seorang dayang yang lemah dan cengeng seperti ini?!' Batinku. Aku menghela nafas panjang, syukuri sajalah, masih mending kaisar tidak menyuruhku menjadi wanita penghibur. Lagipula, aku sudah membulatkan tekat untuk bekerja di sini, membayar semua hutang ayahku. Aku tidak bisa, melihatnya dibawa pergi dengan cara kasar, melihatnya duduk tertunduk diruang pengadilan dan akhirnya meratapi tubuhnya yang kurus meringkuk dibalik jeruji besi. Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas panjang sambil memainkan sejumput rambut auburnku. Rasanya aneh melihat rambutku terurai, karena biasanya aku lebih suka mengangkatnya menjadi dua cepolan.

"Kau Tenten kan?" Aku segera membalikan tubuhku begitu gendang telingaku menangkap sebuah suara seseorang.

"Ah.. iya, aku Tenten." Jawabku, seorang gadis berambut blonde yang diikat ponytail berdiri beberapa meter dihadapanku. Mata aquamarine nya menelaah tubuhku dari atas hingga kebawah sebelum akhirnya ia mengerutkan kening.

"Kau... Hinata-sama sudah menunggumu di halaman belakang, cepatlah kesana." Ujarnya sedikit ketus, aku hanya mengangguk kecil lalu bergumam.

"Arigatou." Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan siblonde sendirian diruangan itu. sepertinya semua orang di istana sangatlah tidak ramah. Mulai dari si laki-laki itu, sang kaisar, bahkan yang sesama dayang. Ditambah lagi sosok manusia yang tidak bisa dipastikan gendernya yang beberapa jam lalu aku temui di depan ruang kaisar. Melihat gesturnya, bisa kupastikan ia sama menyebalkannya dengan semua orang disini, ditambah lagi dia adalah anggota klan Hyuuga.

Setelah beberapa menit menyusuri koridor yang luas, akhirnya aku sampai di halaman belakang. Mata hazelku menangkap sesosok gadis ber kimono broken white dengan motif bunga sakura duduk disebelah sebuah kolam. Rambut indigonya dibiarkan tergerai dengan anggun sampai pundak, dengan ragu-ragu aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati gadis itu, tak salah lagi, dia pasti Hinata-sama, anak sang kaisar. Tidak mungkin dia seorang dayang, mana bisa seorang dayang bersantai-santai di halaman belakang seperti ini?

"Eh... anda, Hinata-sama?" Tanyaku hati-hati, gadis itu terlihat sedikit terlonjak sebelum akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya. Deg! Mata lavender itu, entah mengapa seperti menyeretku kembali ke masa lalu, lagi-lagi aku merasakan de javu hebat. Kami-sama, kenapa? Kenapa sepertinya mata ini...

"Eh, k-kau pasti Tenten-san k-kan?" Aku mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya membungkukan tubuhku. "A-ah, aku m-mohon ja-jangan membungkuk di ha-hadapanku, Tenten-san." Aku segera meregangkan tubuhku lalu menatap heran gadis yang duduk dihadapanku. Aku segera duduk dihadapan gadis itu.

"Te-tenang saja Tenten-san, a-anggap sa-saja aku i-ini te-temanmu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kami-sama! Gadis ini, dia benar-benar beda dari dugaanku. Kukira Hinata adalah sosok gadis yang manja, gila hormat, dan merepotkan. Tapi sepertinya aku salah, salah besar.

"Ba-baiklah, Hinata-sama." Ucapku, gadis itu tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ia kembali meratapi kolam.

xXx

**Neji's Pov**

Aku menghela nafas panjang seraya menghempaskan tubuhku dibawah sebuah pohon sakura. Kurebahkan tubuhku dibatang pohon itu, berusaha meregangkan semua syaraf-syaraf di sekujur tubuhku. Aku mengatur nafasku yang tersengal-sengal, setelah absen beberapa bulan dari dunia militer, staminaku jadi berkurang, untungnya aku masih sering berlatih meskipun ditugasi untuk menjaga Hinata. Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang lalu memejamkan mataku, berusaha menahan kedutan di pelipis kananku.

'A-aku menyayangimu, le-lebih dari se-sekedar sa-saudara, ka-kau pasti mengerti b-bukan, Ne-Neji-kun.'

Kata-kata itu terus berputar dikepalaku, membuat syaraf diotakku kembali menegang karenanya. Kami-sama, tentu saja aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Hinata? Sepupuku sendiri, sepupu yang istilahnya menjadi atasanku. Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Jika kau bertanya, apakah aku menyayanginya. Jawabannya sudah jelas iya, tapi bukan dalam konotasi seperti 'itu'. aku menyayangi Hinata, lebih condong ke rasa kasihan. Sejak ia masih kecil, ia selalu sendirian. Sifatnya yang pemalu itu membuatnya sulit bergaul, baik dengan kalangan bangsawan maupun anak biasa. Setiap harinya, gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa duduk termenung di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, sebelum akhirnya kami pindah ke istana, dan gadis "singgasana" gadis itupun berubah menjadi di kolam ikan halaman belakang istana.

Aku terhenyak ketika indra penciumanku menangkap sebuah aroma aneh.

'Wangi ini? coklat?' Aku mengernyitkan hidungku. Seketika aku merasakan sensasi de javu hebat. Wangi coklat? Wangi yang sering kucium beberapa tahun yang lalu, ini wanginya? Tapi mungkinkah? Sepertinya aku baru menciumnya tadi siang, saat keluar dari ruangan kaisar, mungkinkah gadis itu? Tidak mungkin, itu pasti bukan dia. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran.

Tiba-tiba saja, wajah itu kembali muncul. Sosok gadis kecil mermata hazel yang menyiratkan kilat kebahagiaan, pipi chubby yang bersemu merah dan yang paling mencolok, rambut auburn nya yang selalu dicepol dua. Gadis itu, meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku masih tetap mengingat senyumannya, suara tawanya yang cempreng dan tingkah konyolnya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling. Hamparan bunga lily tertangkap oleh mata lavenderku, tempat ini. Tempat spesial, tempat yang hanya diperuntukanku dan dia, tempat ia berjanji akan mengajakku bermain lagi. Aku tertawa hambar lalu bergumam.

"Katanya kau mau bermain denganku lagi, Tenten?"

xXx

**Normal Pov**

Secercah sinar matahari menembus melewati celah-celah tirai, menyengat wajah seorang gadis berpipi chubby yang masih bergelung didalam selimutnya. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, benar-benar sangat... lucu. Frekuensi cahaya matahari yang masuk pun semakin banyak, membuat gadis itu menggeliat kecil dibalik selimutnya, dengan berat hati si gadis membuka matanya, memamerkan kepada dunia, bola mata hazelnya yang berkilauan yang sejak beberapa jam lalu terpejam. Setelah menggeliat beberapa kali akhirnya gadis itu duduk diatas futonnya. Mata hazelnya terbelalak tiba-tiba.

"Kami-sama! Hinata-sama pasti sudah menungguku!" Gadis itu segera bangkit dari futonnya, lalu berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. setelah membasuh tubuhnya secara asal-asalan, gadis itu mengenakan sebuah yukata sederhana dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya, tanpa memperdulikan rambut auburnnya yang belum disikat. Karena terburu-buru, gadis itu tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis berambut blonde yang sedang sibuk dengan yukatanya.

"Hei!" Gadis chubby yang menabrak pun segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Ah, gomenasai, aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau ini! Lihat, yukataku jadi berantakan, Tenten!" Pekiknya sambil kembali merapihkan yukatanya. Tenten pun segera membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, oh ngomong-ngomong kau yang kemarin kan? Namamu siapa?" Tanya Tenten ragu-ragu. "Namaku Ino, sudah sana! Hinata-sama sudah menunggumu dikamarnya." Ucapnya sambil ngeloyor pergi. Tenten mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya memacu langkahnya menuju kamar Hinata.

**Tenten's Pov**

"Go-gomenasai, Hinata-sama. Aku terlambat da-"

"Sudahlah, Tenten-san t-tidak apa-apa a-aku tidak akan menghukummu kok." Ujar gadis dihadapanku sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik. Sungguh, gadis ini bagaikan malaikat.

Wajahnya yang cantik nan lembut, sifatnya yang baik kepada semua orang. Sayangnya, dia sedikit pemalu, sehingga tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui sifat baiknya ini. "Jadi apa yang ingin anda lakukan hari ini, Hinata-sama?" Tanyaku sambil duduk di tatami. Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Mm, a-aku tidak tahu, Tenten-san. Menurutmu e-enaknya ke-kemana?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatapku, aku mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Hinata-sama." Ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Gadis itu kembali termenung menatap langit pagi yang sedikit mendung. Sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap tatami. Beginilah keseharianku sekarang, sudah beberapa hari ini aku bekerja di istana, menemani Hinata setiap harinya.

Selama beberapa hari bersama dengannya, gadis itu banyak bercerita tentang dirinya padaku. Yang paling sering ia ceritakan adalah, kakak sepupunya yang berasal dari kalangan bunke. Aku memang pernah mendengar istilah bunke dan souke di klan Hyuuga, dan menurutku itu sangat konyol. Lihatlah Hinata dan kakak sepupunya? Mereka masih bersanak saudara tapi bisa berbeda kalangan, ayah mereka adalah saudara kembar, tapi kenapa nasib mereka harus berbeda? Setiap harinya, Hinata selalu menceritakan tentang kakak sepupunya itu, betapa ia sangat menyayangi kakak sepupunya. Menurutnya, kakak sepupunya lah yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya. Orang yang selalu menerima dirinya. Hinata bilang, bahwa kakak sepupunya itu yang ditugaskan oleh ayahnya untuk mengawasinya, tetapi karena konoha sedang kacau, ayahnya memutuskan untuk mengembalikan kakaknya ke militer dan menugaskanku untuk menjaga Hinata.

Ya, kakak sepupu Hinata adalah seorang jendral di kemiliteran, orang yang paling berpengaruh di medan perang. Hinata selalu mengagumi sepupunya itu, ia bilang sepupunya sangat ahli dalam bela diri dan mengatur strategi, tak heran jika ia diangkat menjadi jendral di usianya yang masih muda. Jendral jenius.

"Tenten?"

"Iya, Hinata-sama?"

"Maukah kau me-menemaniku?" Aku menatap heran ke gadis yang masih menatap lurus ke jendela. "Tentu saja, Hinata-sama. Tapi, kemana?"

"Ha-hari ini, pasukan istana sedang berlatih. Te-tentunya sepupuku a-ada disana-"

"Anda ingin melihat sepupu anda berlatih, bukan begitu, Hinata-sama?" Hinata langsung menatap wajahku, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Ia buru-buru menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil. Aku tertawa kecil lalu menyentuh tangannya. "Baiklah, ayo."

xXx

aku menghela nafas panjang, menghirup oksigen yang berada disekitarku agar bisa masuk kedalam paru-paruku. Mata hazelku menyusuri pohon-pohon sakura yang ditanam disamping kiri koridor istana. Melihat pohon itu membuatku teringat akan kenangan itu. aku tersenyum getir seraya memejamkan mataku.

berada diistana yang dipenuhi oleh para Hyuuga membuatku teringat padanya. Pada seorang Hyuuga bermata lavender pucat yang beberapa tahun lalu menjadi sahabatku. Aku mendengus kecil.

'Kami-sama, kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat padanya?' Batinku. Ya, Hyuuga berambut coklat lumpur itu hanya teman masa kecilku. Aku memang pernah bersahabat dengan seorang laki-laki yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau dia seorang Hyuuga? Tentu saja karena matanya, mata lavender pucat yang indah.

Dulu, dulu sekali. Aku sering bermain dengannya, di sebuah lapangan berumput yang luas yang juga ditanami bunga lily putih yang indah. Aku dan dia... eh tunggu dulu, siapa namanya? Siapa nama laki-laki Hyuuga itu? aku mengerutkan keningku, berusaha mengingat nama pemilik mata lavender pucat yang dulu sering kulihat. Ah! Iya, Neji. Tubuhku menegang ketika mengingat nama itu. neji, ya. Tentu saja, namanya Neji. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?

Ya, aku dan Neji adalah sepasang sahabat. Kami bertemu secara tak sengaja, saat aku berusaha mencuri sebuah roti di sebuah toko roti. Dari dulu, aku sudah dibuang oleh kedua orang tuaku, selama beberapa tahun aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Pasti kalian bingung bukan? Kenapa aku bisa mencuri? Jangan kira panti tempatku tinggal adalah panti elit yang dilengkapi fasilitas yang memadai. Lupakan fasilitas, untuk sekedar makan pun rasanya sulit. Itu yang membuatku nekat mencuri.

Aku masih mengingat detail kejadian itu. saat aku mengendap-endap keluar toko roti dengan tangan kecilku yang menyembunyikan sebongkah roti di pelukanku. Aku merasa misiku berhasil saat itu, tapi tanpa sepengetahuanku, seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat lumpur dan bermata pucat sudah mengawasi gerak-gerikku, sebelum aku berhasil kabur, anak laki-laki yang kira-kira sebaya denganku itu berhasil menangkap tanganku. Memarahiku karena mencuri sebongkah roti.

'Kalau sedari kecil kau suka mencuri, mau jadi apa saat kamu sudah besar nanti?' Itulah kata-katanya yang terasa menyayat hatiku, membuatku tersadar dan menangis disana. Anak laki-laki itu menepuk kepalaku dan memberikan sebagian rotinya kepadaku. Sejak hari itu, aku dan Neji selalu bermain bersama. Hingga akhirnya aku dan dia menemukan lapangan itu. kami sama-sama berjanji untuk menjaga tempat itu, berjanji bahwa hanya aku dan dia yang boleh tahu tempat itu. saat itu adalah saat-saat yang indah, dimana kami selalu bermain bersama, berlari-larian dengan bebas dilapangan yang luas, tanpa perlu khawatir tentang pendapat orang lain, karena hanya ada aku dan dia disana. Semua terlihat sempurna, sampai akhirnya panti bangkrut.

Aku tinggal dijalanan sendirian, hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan Gemon. Laki-laki itu mengangkatku menjadi anaknya, karena kasihan padaku. Sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Neji.

"Tenten, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku tersentak kaget lalu tertawa renyah.

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata-sama." Ucapku sambil menyeringai lebar. Hinata tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kamipun sampai di bagian barat istana tempat para prajurit dan kunoichi berlatih. Dari kejauhan bisa kulihat beberapa prajurit tengah berlatih disana. Aku dan Hinata duduk di pinggir koridor, memandangi setiap gerak gerik pasukan disana. Aku melirik ke sebelah kanan, tempat Hinata tengah mengamati seseorang, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa kakak sepupunya itu? apakah dia tampan?

"Eh, Hinata-sama?" Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya padaku. "Ada apa, Tenten-san?"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong. Dimana kakak sepupumu? Aku jadi penasaran." Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan.

"Kau... akan tahu nanti." Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu? ya sudahlah, bukan urusanku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menundukan kepala, memperhatikan jemariku yang tertumpuk rapih diatas pangkuan.

"Hinata-sama? Apa yang anda lakukan?" Aku segera mengangkat wajahku ketika seseorang memanggil nama Hinata, yayaya aku tahu bukan aku yang dipanggil, tapi bagaimana kalau orang yang memanggil Hinata orang jahat? Bagaimanapun aku sudah diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Hinata. Tubuhku terasa tersengat listrik ketika mata hazelku menangkap wajah itu, wajah stoic seorang pemuda Hyuuga bermata lavender pucat dengan rambut coklat lumpur yang dibiarkan panjang. Dia.. laki-laki yang beberapa hari lalu itu kan? Yang bertemu denganku di depan ruangan kaisar? Iya! Itu dia, tapi kenapa, kenapa sepertinya aku mengenal laki-laki ini.

"Ah! Neji-nii, apa kabar, aku hanya ingin melihatmu berlatih." Deg! Jantungku bagaikan dihantam ribuan palu raksasa. Tidak mungkin dia, Neji? Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Bisa kulihat ia sedikit terhenyak ketika melihat wajahku. Kami-sama! Tentu saja, itu dia.

**Neji's Pov**

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin itu dia.

Kami-sama! Tidak salah lagi, meskipun telinga pandanya sudah tidak ada, aku masih bisa mengenali mata itu, mata hazel yang selalu bersinar. Tapi kemana? Kemana sinar yang senantiasa menghiasi mata itu?

"A-ada apa, Neji-nii? Kenapa memandang T-Tenten se-seperti itu?" Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa diam. Benar! Tidak salah lagi, dia benar-benar Tenten. Gadis yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu kutunggu kehadirannya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa disini bersama Hinata? Apa mungkin?

"Neji-nii!" Aku tersentak ketika mendengar pekikan kecil milik Hinata. Aku segera menoleh ke adik sepupuku lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata-sama." Ucapku datar seperti biasanya. Kualihkan pandanganku kesebuah pohon sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Meski begitu, ekor mataku masih mengamati gadis berambut auburn itu.

'Ah, dia terlihat lebih cantik tanpa dua cepolan itu.' aku segera menghapus pikiran itu. cih, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? ada apa denganku? kalau dia memang Tenten lalu kenapa? Kenapa aku harus merasa seperti ini? kenapa degup jantungku terasa sangat cepat? Kami-sama!

"Mm, se-sepertinya Neji-nii t-tidak ingin diganggu, a-aku juga se-sepertinya su-sudah dipanggil untuk la-latihan u-upacara minum teh, a-aku permisi dulu." Aku menatap Hinata lalu mengangguk kecil lalu memperhatikan gadis disebelahnya yang berdiri lalu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk mengikuti Hinata. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah pada diriku, rasanya. Hati ini remuk ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut auburn itu pergi, rasa yang sama ketika melihat sosok itu pergi lima belas tahun yang lalu.

**Yakk chappie 4 sudah selesai hehe, chappie ini sudah lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya kan? oh iya di chappie ini juga muncul Ino tapi munkin dia gaakan terlalu sering muncul :( soalnya aku takut ceritanya jadi ganyambung kalo kebanyakan chara, harap dimaklumi ya (maklumin otak author yang kapasitasnya terbatas ini) wkwkwk, oke terakhir reviews yaa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC, dan yang lainnya**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? don't read**

**couple words from author:**

**Yoyoyoo! chappie 5! haha, alhamdullilah banget ini otak kuat juga yaa bisa apdet setiap hari, terimakasih otak aku sayang banget sama kamu ._. yak, chappie ini mulai lebih panjang dari chappies sebelumnya hehe. oke aku bales reviews dulu yaa**

**Plain Vanilla: Iyaa, ini sudah aku apdet lagi chap 5 wkwk ._. hmm iya soalnya aku juga mau nyoba bikin fic pairing lain, aku ngebet banget pengen bikin fic pairing ShikaTema, soalnya mereka pairing yang aku sukai juga selain NejiTen, but tetap aku masih lebih suka NejiTen hehe.**

**D'Michi: Huwaa aku telat berapa detik nih? yaa ulang dong ulangg gaaciii ._. wkwk, penyakit typo ku kan datangnya musiman jadi ya gitu lah kadang ada typo kadang engga hehe, harap dimaklumi *nunduk-nunduk wkwk, but anyway makasih ya d'michi buat kejeliannya, aku jadi lebih hati-hati nih hehe.**

**Pidaucy: Ehem, di chap sebelumnya pas Tenten dibawa ke Hiashi, engga ada Neji. kan Tenten ketemu Nejinya diluar ruangan Hiashi (: begituu hehehe, aku juga sedikit merasa aneh, karena kebanyakan inspirasi jadi ngaco :( huuff semoga chap ini ga ngawur yaa hehe. okeee tetep baca fic ini yaa :D**

**Nabila: salam kenal nabila (: huaa kamu baru membaca fic ku ya? bagaimana ceritanya? suka? Ahaha itulah yang dinamakan cinta buta wkwkwk XD semoga kamu terus mengikuti fic ini yaa nabila ;D**

**FuyukiFujisaki: Hi Fuyuki, di chap itu aku emang konsentrasi ke hubungan Neji dan Hinata jadi Tentennya belom muncul, di chappie tiga Tenten baru muncul hehe. untuk jawaban pertanyaanmu silahkan baca chap yang baru aku apdet inii hehehe (:**

**Yosh! semua reviews sudah dibalas, tanpa banyak basa-basi ini dia chappie 5!**

Chapter 5

**Tenten's Pov**

Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan pikiranku. Bisa kudengar siulan angin malam menari-nari di gendang ditelingaku, juga suara jangkrik yang terdengar serasi dengan siulan angin. Tangan kananku menggenggam erat sebuah busur yang terbuat dari kayu. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha memasukan oksigen sebanyak mungkin kedalam paru-paruku, lalu mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dari hidungku secara perlahan. Aku segera membuka mataku lalu meraih sebuah anak panah disampingku. Dengan perlahan aku menarik anak panah itu didepan benang busur. Aku memejamkan satu mataku, berusaha memposisikan anak panahku agar tepat mengenai sasaran. Pyash! Anak panah itu langsung meluncur ketika aku melepaskannya dan.. Tap! Yak tepat sasaran. Aku tersenyum kecil, merasa bersyukur karena meskipun sudah lama meninggalkan dunia militer aku masih memiliki sedikit skill memanah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tenten?" Aku segera membalikan tubuhku, mata hazelku langsung menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut coklat panjang, tubuhnya dibalut dengan baju putih berlengan panjang.

"A-aku hanya sedang berlatih." Ucapku sambil menundukan kepala, jantungku bergedup semakin kencang ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Setelah pertemuan singkat kami tadi siang, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. aku terus memikirkan Neji. Betapa bahagianya aku bertemu dengannya saat itu, setelah lima belas tahun tidak bertemu, akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Tapi aku takut, takut kalau Neji tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau ini, katanya seoranf kunoichi, tapi kenap hanya sekedar memanah pun kau tidak bisa." Aku segera mengangkat wajahku, apa dia bilang? Tidak bisa memanah?

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak lihat anak panahku-" Aku terdiam sejenak, pipiku terasa menghangat ketika melihat anak panah yang menancap tepat sasaran itu patah. Kenapa bisa patah? Padahal tadi panahnya masih utuh.

"Kau terlalu kuat menarik anak panahnya tadi." Ujarnya lagi, membuatku hanya bisa menunduk malu. Entah mengapa rasanya agak canggung, aneh bukan? Padahal dulu aku sangat dekat dengannya, aku sering menggenggam tangan itu, tangan mungil yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi tangan yang besar dan kokoh, seolah tangan itu bisa menangkup tanganku yang kecil dan rapuh. "Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu ditempat ini." Ujarnya datar.

"A-aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau... adalah sepupu dari Hinata." Laki-laki itu menatap lurus kedepan, tidak menatapku. Benar-benar kebiasaannya, tidak pernah menatap ke lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Kudengar kau sudah keluar dari kemiliteran sebelum klanku masuk."

"A-aku... aku harus membayar hutang ayahku." Ujarku setengah berbisik. Bisa kurasakan Neji sedikit terkejut, ya tak heran ia terkejut. Dari dulu dia memang tidak mengetahui keadaan ekonomiku, saat dulu kami masih terlalu kecil untuk membeberkan tentang diri kami masing-masing, lagipula bagi kami itu tidak penting, karena yang terpenting adalah kami selalu bersama, itu saja.

"Hn." Diam-diam aku memperhatikan sosok itu, sosok jendral muda yang tengah berdiri dihadapanku. Tatapannya terkunci pada langit malam, kedua tangan kokohnya ia sembunyikan dibalik saku celana abu-abunya. Angin malam menerpa tubuh kami berdua, membuat rambut coklat lumpur itu melambai tertiup angin. Dia, berubah.

Mata itu yang, mata yang dulu tidak sekelam itu. sekarang mata itu seperti sudah dinodai oleh kekejaman kehidupan. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah tanda didahinya, dulu segel itu belom terpeta disana. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Apakah segel itu yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini? "Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau masih menyimpannya?" Laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajahku. Apa dia masih ingat? Kami-sama jangan bilang kalau dia sudah lupa akan benda itu. "Menyimpan apa?" Deg! Rasanya jantungku seperti disayat-sayat saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Apakah dia sudah lupa? Jadi persahabatanku dan dia tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." dustaku sambil menundukan kepala. Bodohnya aku karena sudah berharap banyak, berharap bahwa Neji mengingat persahabatan kami dulu. Kami masih terlalu kecil saat itu, pasti dia sudah lupa. Kalian pasti bingung bukan? Kenapa aku masih mengingat Neji? Itu semua karena aku menyayanginya, sejak lama sekali. Hatiku tergugah saat ia menasihatiku saat ditoko roti, sifatnya yang sabar saat aku menghiasi rambutnya dengan berbagai bunga, dan mata lavendernya, membuatku seolah jatuh kedalam pesonanya.

Aku mengaguminya saat itu, bagiku Neji sangatlah dewasa. Ia selalu menasehatiku layaknya seorang kakak. Saat bertemu dengannya siang tadi, aku berharap bahwa Neji tetap jadi Neji yang dulu dan kita bisa kembali bersama, tapi harapanku pupus beberapa detik yang lalu.

Bodohnya aku, yang sudah berharap terlalu banyak.

**Neji's Pov**

Mata lavenderku masih terkunci pada sosok gadis berambut auburn yang tertunduk dihadapanku.

'Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu?! sudah pasti maksudnya adalah mahkota itu!' Dengusku dalam hati. sudah pasti ia bertanya tentang mahkota bunga itu, mahkota yang seenaknya ia kenakan padaku lima belas tahun yang lalu, benda yang ia minta untuk kusimpan sampai kapan pun. Dan dengan senang hati kuturuti permintaan itu, bagiku benda itu sangatlah berharga, bagaikan jimat pelindungku. Benda itu yang membuatku percaya bahwa Kami-sama akan mempertemukanku lagi dengannya.

Menyesal, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. ingin sekali aku berkata 'Maksudmu mahkota itu? aku menyimpannya sungguh, aku bahkan membawanya sekarang!' Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin, gengsi yang tinggi menguasai tubuhku, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk berkata seperti itu.

"Ba-baiklah, sudah malam. Lebih baik aku tidur, besok ada acara besar, bukan begitu, Neji-kun?" Tubuhku sedikit terhenyak ketika suara indah itu menyebut namaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Ya besok akan diadakan sebuah pesta ulangtahun Hinata. Hampir seluruh penguasa negara diundang ke pesta tersebut. "Apa kau akan datang dipesta itu, Neji?"

"Sebenarnya aku kurang berminat akan acara itu, tapi karena Hiashi-sama memintaku datang, apa boleh buat." Ujarku sedatar biasanya, sisi lainku berteriak memberontak 'Dasar pembohong! kau sebenarnya sangat ingin datang kesana bukan?! Itu semua karena gadis dihadapanmu ini, baka!' Aku menggeram kecil, sungguh aku sangat benci perang batin dalam diriku sendiri, membuatku sulit untuk mengontrol diriku sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Oh iya, ini sudah sangat malam, tidak baik berlama-lama diluar, Jaa ne... Neji." Ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memasang wajah stoic andalanku, menutupi degupan jantungku yang tak terkendali.

Tak lama gadis itu pun melenggang pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri mematung lapangan latihan.

"Syukurlah kau masih seperti dulu, Tenten."

xXx

**Normal Pov**

Suara obrolan dan tawa bergerumul menjadi satu, langkah kaki serta deru nafas juga tertangkap oleh telinga seorang gadis berambut indigo yang duduk diantara adik dan ayahnya. Beberapa tamu undangan mulai masuk kedalam ruangan megah nan besar itu. keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis gadis itu, jantungnya bergedup kencang tiap detiknya. Ia melirik kekanan, memastikan bahwa sosok itu masih duduk ditempatnya. Perasaan lega membanjiri hatinya ketika melihat mata lavender itu, mata yang penuh dengan ketenangan yang mampu menghipnotis gadis berambut indigo itu. Meskipun semua klan hyuuga memiliki mata lavender, tapi tidak ada yang memiliki mata seindah mata itu. seolah mata itu adalah benda terindah yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Baiklah! Karena semua tamu undangan sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita langsung mulai saja." Ujar Hiashi lantang, semua tamu undangan pun segera terdiam, beberapa ada yang memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Hiashi menoleh pada gadis itu, mengisyaratkan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai menyuguhkan teh hijau kepada para tamu. Si gadis hanya bisa mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan meraih teko yang terbuat dari keramik dengan motif rumit yang terlihat sangat antik. Gadis berambut indigo itu lagi-lagi melirik ke sosok laki-laki berambut panjang coklat yang duduk dengan tenang disebelah kanannya. Baginya, sosok itu adalah penenang kegundahan hatinya. Ia pun tersenyum kecil lalu memulai prosesi upacara minum teh.

**Tenten's Pov**

Aku segera mempercepat langkahku, menapaki koridor yang luas dan sepi. Kedua tanganku sibuk membenahi rambut auburnku yang lupa kusikat pagi ini.

'Semoga saja acaranya belum dimulai.' Pintaku dalam hati. kami-sama! Kenapa aku bisa telat bangun diacara seperti ini? haah ini semua pasti karena kejadian tadi malam. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena peristiwa tadi malam, fakta bahwa Neji sudah melupakanku membuatku menangis semalam suntuk. Aku baru bisa tidur ketika matahari mulai naik, kupastikan penampilanku sangat kacau hari ini. mata yang pastinya bengkak, rambut yang berantakan.

"Baka Tenten!" Geramku pada diri sendiri. Aneh ya, kenapa Neji bisa membuatku sekacau ini, hanya karenanya aku jadi telat diacara penting seperti ini. 'Neji bodoh!' Pekikku dalam hati. buk! Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menubruk tubuhku, membuatku terhuyung kebelakang. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terbentur tubuh orang yang tadi berjalan didepanku.

"He-Hei!" Geramku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut.

"Ah, anda tidak apa-apa?" Aku segera menjauhkan tanganku dari kepala. Aku terdiam sesaat ketika melihat sosok laki-laki berkulit putih pucat tengah berdiri dihadapanku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat inocent.

'Kawaiinyaa!' Batinku, siapa dia? Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya diistana. "Ah a-aku tidak apa-apa." ucapku gugup. Laki-laki dihadapanku itu tersenyum simpul. "Ah, perkenalkan aku Sai, nama nona?" Apa, nona? Dia tidak tahu kalau aku seorang dayang?

"Eh, a-aku mohon jangan panggil aku nona, aku hanya seorang dayang. Namaku, Tenten. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan anda Sai-sama." Ucapku sambil membungkukan tubuh. Dari pakaiannya aku berani jamin kalau laki-laki ini orang penting, bisa jadi seorang jendral atau anak pejabat negara.

"Oh begitu, baiklah kalau begitu kamu juga jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel sama, ya?" Aku mengangkat wajahku, lagi-lagi aku terhenyak ketika laki-laki itu tersenyum padaku. Kami-sama! Orang ini, kawaiii!

"Kenapa kamu bisa berada disini, Tenten? Bukankah semua dayang sudah berkumpul diruang upacara? Upacara minum tehnya sudah dimulai loh."

"Ah... ano, aku sepertinya terlambat. Mungkin aku akan menyusulnya, oh iya kenapa Sai-san juga tidak hadir disana? Sai-san tamu undangan bukan?" Laki-laki itu terkekeh lembut lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Aku terlalu bosan mengikuti acara itu, lagipula acaranya sudah dimulai, rasanya aneh kalau tiba-tiba datang, bukan begitu, Tenten?" Jantungku hampir saja melompat keluar ketika Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum padaku. Mata gelapnya menatap tajam kearahku, membuat pipiku memanas seketika.

"Eh.. ano.. lebih baik aku segera pergi ke ruang upacara, permisi, Sai-san." Ucapku sambil menunduk lalu bergegas pergi, aku harus menyingkir dari orang ini kalau tidak ingin terkena serangan jantung! Senyumannya sangat berbahaya!

"Tunggu dulu." Greb! Bisa kurasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku, membuat langkahku terhenti. Tubuhku sedikit menegang ketika merasakan sensasi aneh saat kulitku dan kulitnya bersentuhan.

"Upacara itu pastilah sangat membosankan, lagipula pasti aneh kalau kau tiba-tiba datang ditengah upacara. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku berkeliling istana, Tenten?" Kami-sama! Kenapa suaranya terdengar sangat. Sangat seksi ketika menyebutkan namaku?!

"Eh... ta-tapi-"

"Tenang saja, Tenten. Aku hanya minta ditemani berkeliling kok." Akhirnya dengan berat hati akupun mengangguk kecil. Aku yakin laki-laki dibelakangku ini sedang menyeringai puas.

xXx

**Normal Pov**

Mata lavender itu terus menjelajahi ruangan yang luas dan dipenuhi tamu undangan. Sedari tadi ia tidak melihat sosok itu, sosok gadis bermata hazel yang harusnya datang diacara ini.

'Kemana dia? Apa dia tidak datang? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah harusnya ia datang, bagaimanapun dia adalah dayang Hinata, pastilah dia datang.' Batin laki-laki pemilik mata lavender pucat itu. hatinya terus dirundungi perasaan tidak enak, mungkin karena peristiwa tadi malam. Semalaman ia terus menyesali jawaban bodohnya, dan hari ini, dia berniat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Tenten, menjelaskan betapa ia sangat senang bertemu dengan gadis itu, dan memberitahukannya bahwa ia masih menyimpan benda itu.

Laki-laki itu berdoa didalam hati agar upacara ini cepat selesai, agar ia bisa mencari gadis berambut auburn itu. setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya upacara itu selesai. Laki-laki bermata lavender pucat itupun menghela nafas lega dan segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan, bersamaan dengan para tamu yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Laki-laki itu tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi, ada sepasang bola mata lavender yang mengikuti gerak geriknya.

**Neji's Pov**

Dengan perasaan gelisah aku menapakan kakiku melewati beberapa tamu yang tengah asik mengobrol atau menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Mata lavender pucatku terus menatap kesekitar, berusaha mencari sosok gadis berambut auburn dan bertubuh mungil. Jantungku bergedup semakin kencang ketika aku tidak bisa menemukannya di sekitar ruangan upacara.

Kemana dia? Apa dia sudah berhenti menjadi dayang? Aku mendengus kesal. 'Kenapa kau jadi sangat bodoh, Neji?! Tenten baru bekerja beberapa hari, mana mungkin dia sudah berhenti!' Rutukku dalam hati. aku menghela nafas panjang seraya kembali memacu langkahku. Hingga akhirnya kakiku membawaku ke halaman belakang istana, tempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

Mataku masih menatap kesekitar, mencari sosok gadis itu. langkahku terhenti sebelum aku sampai di halaman belakang. Suara tawa yang merembet diudara membuat tubuhku membeku seketika. Suara ini, aku sangat mengenal tawa yang khas ini, pasti ini suara Tenten. Aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku tapi kuurungkan ketika mendengar suara tawa berat diantara suara Tenten.

'Tidak salah lagi, ini suara laki-laki. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan bersama Tenten?' Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor untuk memastikan dugaanku.

Nyawaku terasa dibanting ketika melihat dua manusia berbeda gender yang tengah bercanda disamping kolam ikan. Beberapa meter dihadapanku, terlihat seorang gadis berambut auburn yang pastilah Tenten, tengah tertawa lepas dihadapan seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat seperti mayat. Yang membuatku tersentak adalah ketika melihat wajah Tenten. Wajahnya, terlihat sangat bahagia saat itu, tawanya pun terdengar seperti tawa riangnya lima belas tahun silam. Rasa sakit mulai menyerang hatiku. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan dua manusia itu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini, karena aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Yang jelas, aku hanya tidak rela melihat Tenten membagi tawanya didepan laki-laki lain selain diriku, aku tahu ini sangatlah egois dan terkesan kekanak-kanakan tapi inilah yang aku rasakan.

Melihat Tenten tertawa lepas dihadapan laki-laki itu membuatku merasa, sakit. Seolah saat ini posisiku sudah digantikan olehnya, dulu hanya aku, hanya kepadaku gadis itu bisa membagi tawanya, membagi senyuman malaikatnya, dan membagi keluh kesahnya, membuatku merasa dibutuhkan. Tapi sekarang? Aku bagaikan sebuah mainan yang telah rusak dan dibuang.

Buk! Aku merasakan pundakku menabrak seseorang, aku segera menolehkan kepalaku dan hendak meminta maaf. Mataku terbelalak ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berdiri disampingku.

"Hi-Hinata-sama? Gomenasai, Hinata-sama, apa anda tidak apa-apa?" Hinata tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku ba-baik-baik sa-saja Neji-nii, ti-tidak usah berlebihan se-seperti itu." ucapnya sambil tersipu malu seperti biasa. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"A-apa yang Neji-nii la-lakukan disini? Se-seluruh jendral da-dan p-para tamu undangan te-tengah menikmati hi-hidangan." Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk kepala adik sepupuku itu. "Anda sendiri, kenapa bisa berada disini, Hinata-sama?" Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Hinata, ia kini menundukan kepalanya. "A-aku ha-hanya ingin me-mengambil se-sesuatu d-di ka-kamarku." Ucapnya. Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu, Hinata-sama." Baru saja aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku, tanganku sudah dicengkram oleh seseorang. Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati Hinata tengah memeluk tanganku. Ada apa dengannya?

"Hinata-sama? Ada apa?" Tanyaku tenang, berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetanku didalam hati. "A-aku ha-hanya... se-selama u-upacara aku me-melihat Ne-Neji-nii terlihat ge-gelisah, a-apa Ne-Neji-nii baik-ba-baik saja? Aku ha-hanya khawatir-"

"Hinata-sama, aku tidak apa-apa. anda tidak perlu mencemaskanku." Ucapku sambil menepuk kepala Hinata, membuat gadis itu akhirnya melepaskan tanganku lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, Hinata-sama." Ujarku sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. Hatiku masih dipenuhi tanda tanya. Kenapa? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini adik sepupuku itu berubah? belum lagi karena ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu itu. apa jangan-jangan? Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak mungkin, bagaimanapun aku dan Hinata adalah saudara, didalam tubuh kami mengalir darah yang sama, tidak mungkin cupid sebodoh itu hingga menembakan panahnya ke Hinata bukan?

**yayayay! chappie 5! bagaimana menurut para readers? apa ceritanya makin gajelas? wkwk, aku gatau kenapa makin kesini ngerasa cerita ini makin gajelas :( apa menurut para readers begitu? semoga aja itu karena perasaanku aja ya, soalnya aku terlalu banyak ide gitu, takutnya malah jadi gajelas huwaa bagaimana ini bantu akuu pliiss *nangis guling-guling. Yak! mau bagaimana pun harus semangat! fic ini harus selesai! no mater what wuhuu ganbatee authorr! #nyemangatin diri sendiri -_- wkwk**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC dan yang lainnya.**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? don't read**

**couple words from author:**

**Haihaihai minna-san! author kembali lagi dengan membawa chappie 6 nih hehe, maaf ya aku sempat menghilang beberapa hari, aku ga sempet aplot karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk #derita pelajar indonesia. wkwk. oke di chappie ini kayaknya sedikit lebih panjang, dan juga kayaknya NejiTen nya belum terlalu keliatan ._. soalnya kan mereka lagi marahan ceritanya hehe. oke aku bales reviews dulu yaa:**

**D'Michi: huwaa syukurlah kalau ternyata ceritanya gajadi gajelas hehe, huwaa lagi-lagi ada typos :( maaf yaa aku memang sepertinya tidak bisa menghilangkan penyakit typo ku. okee terimakasi D'Michi! tetap ikuti cerita iniyaa.**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: ahaha kan pangeran es kita emang tingkat gengsinya melewati batas jadiya begitu deh #digaplok Neji. wkwk, engga kok seperti kata Neji, dia hanya menyayangi Hinata karena kasihan *mampus lo hinata! #disayurin sama Hinata fc maapmaap hehe, iya aku terpaksa bikin Ino jadi sedikit (?) galak hehehe, maafya ino (: iyalah lucu kayak aku yaa wkwk #diguyur aer wkwk. wah sayangnya di fic ini aku gaakan masukin chara lagi, jadi gaada kesempatan bagi naruto buat ikutan masuk nih #dirasengan sama Naruto wkwk. iyaa, disini ada Sai juga ._. disini sepertinya gaakan ada SaiTen kok wkwk tenang aja Fumiyoo ehehe :3**

**Oke reviews udh dibalas, langsung aja ya chappie 6 here we goes!**

Chapter 6

**Normal Pov**

Setelah siluet lelaki berambut coklat itu menghilang dari jangkauan bola mata lavendernya, gadis berambut indigo itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tujuannya. Kolam ikan di halaman belakang. Ya, Hinata sangat tidak menyukai suasana yang ramai, ia merasa seolah-olah dirinya dikasat mata ditengah keramaian, aneh bukan? Mengingat ini adalah hari acaranya, upacara minum teh untuk memperingati hari ulangtahunnya. Hari dimana semua orang memperhatikanmu, mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padamu, memberikanmu kado serta memanjatkan doa untuk kebaikanmu. Harusnya Hinata bahagia, mengingat banyaknya orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya, dimulai dari adiknya, Hanabi, ayahnya sang kaisar, dan dilanjutkan oleh para tamu berserta dayang-dayang, semua yang berada di istana itu sudah mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya, ya semua kecuali satu orang.

Neji, kakak sepupunya belum mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya. Hinata menangis dalam hati ketika melihat sosok kakak sepupunya itu pergi beberapa detik yang lalu, tanpa mengucapkan ucapan selamat padanya.

'Sepertinya ia lupa kalau ini hari ulangtahunku, atau dia memang tidak peduli? Apakah setidak penting inikah aku dimatanya?' Rutuk gadis itu dalam hati. langkah Hinata terhenti ketika sepasang mata lavendernya menangkap dua sosok manusia berbeda jenis kelamin tengah asik bercengkrama disana, di dekat kolam ikan, tempat favorite nya. Hinata memincingkan matanya berusaha mengenali dua sosok itu.

**Hinata's Pov**

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku pada salah satu tiang penyangga di koridor itu. memincingkan mataku agar bisa mengenali dua sosok itu. mulai dari si laki-laki. Setelah beberapa detik memperhatikan sosok itu, aku pun langsung bisa menebaknya. Kulit pucatnya, sangatlah mencolok.

'Itu pasti Sai-san, jendral muda dari Otogakure. Aku memang mendengar jendral itu turut diundang karena dia memang bertugas untuk mengawal perdana mentri disana. Tapi kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Bukannya semua tamu undangan tengah asik menikmati jamuan makan di aula istana?' Batinku. Bola mataku beralih dari laki-laki berkulit pucat itu ke sosok gadis beryukata berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura berwarna pink. aku kembali memincingkan mataku.

Rambut auburnnya, postur tubuhnya yang mungil dan suaranya. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti Tenten. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Bukankah dayang sedang sibuk mengurusi jamuan.

'Dari dimulainya upacara minum teh sampai selesai, aku memang tidak melihat Tenten, aku kira Tenten sedang sibuk membantu Ino dan dayang yang lainnya, tapi kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Bersama Sai?' Aku terdiam sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, kegelisahan kembali menyeruak masuk kedalam otakku ketika melihat sosok gadis bernama Tenten itu, dayang pribadiku. Ribuan pertanyaan berdesak-desakan dikepalaku. Yang membuatku paling penasaran adalah, saat itu, saat aku dan Tenten memutuskan untuk menyaksikan pasukan istana berlatih. Kejadian itu terus berputar-putar diotakku, membuatku semakin penasaran. Kejadian, dimana Tenten terlihat terkejut ketika melihat wajah sepupuku Neji, sepupu serta laki-laki yang paling kusayangi. Aneh bukan? Aku menyayangi kakak sepupuku sendiri, mungkin lebih tepatnya. Mencintai.

Ini gila! Memang, ini memang sangat gila. Mencintai kakak sepupuku sendiri, bukan sebagai seorang kakak, tapi sebagai seorang lelaki. Sedari aku masih kecil, hanya dia, hanya Neji yang selalu berada disisiku, melindungiku, menemaniku, kadang menungguku sampai berhenti menangis ketika aku menangis sendirian di halaman belakang kediaman hyuuga. Dia, hanya dia yang benar-benar mengerti tentang diriku. Intinya, aku mencintainya. Ini memang aneh, mengingat didalam tubuh kami mengalir darah yang sama, tapi aku tak kuasa, menutupi perasaan ini. perasaan yang selalu meluap-luap sejak lama sekali. Aku tersenyum iba, mengasihani diriku sendiri.

Ya, kembali ke kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu, baik Tenten maupun Neji terlihat sangat terkejut ketika bertemu. Bahkan setelah berpisah dengan Neji, Tenten tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dan lagi. Kelakuan aneh Neji saat diupacara tadi.

Sepanjang upacara minum teh berlangsung, mataku tak pernah terlepas dari sosoknya. Tentunya aku melihat raut wajah gelisah yang terpeta diwajahnya, walaupun hanya samar-samar, aku tahu bahwa ia sedang gelisah saat itu. dan beberapa menit yang lalu, saat secara tak sengaja ia menuburkku, aku kembali melihat ekspresi aneh diwajahnya.

Matanya, tak lagi seperti biasanya, seolah dimata lavender pucat itu aku bisa melihat kekecewaan yang amat sangat, dan rasa penyesalan.

Kenapa? Apa yang membuat Neji terlihat begitu kecewa? Apa ia tadi juga melihat Tenten bersama Sai? Mengingat dia tadi memang berjalan dari arah sini, tapi kenapa? Kalau memang dia melihat Tenten dan Sai, kenapa ekspresinya jadi seperti itu, seolah ia merasa... cemburu.

'Apa?! tapi cemburu? Kenapa?!' Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Neji menyukai Tenten. Mereka baru saja bertemu bukan? Dan mereka jarang bertemu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak mungkin Neji segampang itu menyukai gadis. Lagipula, Neji hanya menyayangiku bukan? Dia hanya. Menyayangiku. Tapi, bagaimana aku tahu? bagaimana aku tahu kalau Neji hanya menyayangiku? Bagaimana kalau? Bagaimana kalau hal yang kukhawatirkan ternyata terjadi? Bagaimana kalau Neji ternyata benar menyukai Tenten?

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya!" Aku segera membekap mulutku ketika melihat dua manusia itu menolehkan kepalanya, kaget karena suaraku yang lumayan keras. Baka! Kenapa aku bisa keceplosan? Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku sedang tidak sendiri disini.

**Tenten's Pov**

"Jadi dulu kau pernah masuk ke militeran istana, Tenten?"

"Ya begitulah, kenapa memangnya kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan hidung. Sai tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk kepalaku. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka, ada perempuan yang tertarik pada dunia militer."

"A-ah kau ini... kau seorang jendral bukan? Pasti kau juga pernah melihat banyak kunoichi di Oto, bukan begitu, Sai?" Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum lalu menarik tangannya dari kepalaku. Mata gelapnya menerawang langit yang terlihat sedikit kelabu. "Ya.. banyak sekali." Ujarnya, tatapannya masih lurus kesana, kearah langit. Diam-diam aku memperhatikan sosok laki-laki yang baru kukenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Aneh ya, dalam hitungan menit aku dan Sai bisa akrab seperti ini. entah mengapa ada sisi dari laki-laki ini yang membuatku tertarik, tentu saja senyuman imutnya tidak masuk hitungan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya!" Baik aku maupun Sai sama-sama terkejut, lalu menolehkan kepala kesumber suara.

'Sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini.' Ya! Dugaanku benar. Bola mata hazelku berhasil menangkap sosok gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata. 'Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Apa daritadi dia mengintipku dan Sai?'

"Hinata-sama?" Ucapku sambil melangkah mendekati Hinata yang masih meringkuk dibelakang tiang. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini, Hinata-sama?" Tanyaku lagi, gadis itu akhirnya menyingkir dari tiang dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"A-ano... kenapa Tenten bi-bisa berada disini?" Bola mata gadis itu beralih dari wajahku ke wajah laki-laki disebelahku. "Bersama Sai? Ka-kalian su-sudah saling me-mengenal?" Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku.

"A-ano, Hinata-sama. Gomenasai, tadi aku terlambat datang keupacara minum tehnya, lalu tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Sai-sama, sepertinya dia juga terlambat, bukan begitu, Sai?" Tanyaku sambil melirik kesamping.

"Ah, tentu saja. Gomenasai Hinata-sama, saya tadi terlambat datang. Dan secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dayang anda, lalu saya memintanya untuk menunjukan beberapa tempat di istana. Dan, ohya. Tanjoubi omedatou, Hinata-sama." Ujar Sai sedikit membungkuk lalu tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya dia memamg senang memamerkan senyumannya ke khalayak publik ya.

"A-arigatou, Sai-san."

"Ah iya! Hinata-sama!" Ucapku sambil memasukan tanganku kesaku, berusaha mencari sebuat kotak kecil yang dari tadi sudah kubawa. Setelah tanganku berhasil menggenggam kotak itu, aku segera menariknya keluar dan menyodorkannya dihadapan Hinata. "Tanjoubi omedatou, Hinata-sama!" Seruku setengah memekik. Hinata terlihat tertegun sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangan pucatnya untuk meraih kotak yang kusodorkan. Aku tersenyum kecil, merasa bersyukur karena Hinata mau menerima kado sederhana yang sudah kusiapkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bo-boleh aku membukanya?" Tanya Hinata. Aku tersenyum geli lalu menjawab. "Tentu saja, Hinata-sama. Ini kan hadiah untuk anda." Hinata tersenyum samar sebelum akhirnya membuka kotak berwarna coklat polos itu.

Bisa kulihat Hinata tertegun sebentar menatapi isi dari kotak itu. "Go-gomenasai, Hinata-sama. Aku tidak sempat membungkus kotaknya, dan kadonya terlalu sederhana, tapi aku harap, Hinata-sama mau menyimpannya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkukku. Gadis itu menarik benda yang berada didalamnya. Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk seorang anak perempuan langsung tertangkap oleh mata hazelku.

"I-ini, ka-kau sendiri yang me-membuatnya, Tenten?" Aku mengangguk kecil. "Gomenasai, Hinata-sama. Kalau tidak terlalu bagus, aku harap Hinata-sama mau menyimpannya." Ucapku sambil terkekeh. Gadis itu hanya menatapku lalu berkata.

"A-aku... ba-baru kali ini a-aku me-mendapatkan kado se-seindah ini, baru ka-kali ini, se-seseorang membuat ka-kado u-untukku, dan ba-baru kali i-ini ada ya-yang peduli pa-padaku, a-aku pasti akan me-menyimpannya, ar-arigatougozaimasu, Tenten." Ucap Hinata yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, aku tersenyum geli lalu langsung memeluk gadis itu.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata-sama. Tentu saja semua orang peduli pada Hinata-sama. Aku, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama, Neji-san, juga seluruh penghuni istana pasti peduli pada anda, Hinata-sama." Ucapku sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu. Setelah gadis itu mengangguk, aku pun melepas pelukan singkat kami. "Ba-baiklah, sebaiknya a-aku ke-kembali ke acara ja-jamuan makan." Ucap Hinata sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Ah, aku akan menyusul Hinata-sama." Ucapku, Hinata mengangguk lalu akhirnya berkata. "Tenten-san, Sai-kun, aku permisi dulu." Ucap gadis itu sambil berlalu pergi. "Gadis itu." Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke makhluk disampingku. "Hinata-sama, maksudmu?" Sai mengangguk.

"Dia terlihat sangat kesepian ya." Aku menatap lurus kedepan, mengamati sosok putri kaisar yang berjalan semakin jauh.

"Walaupun begitu, dia orang yang sangat baik. Hanya dia, satu-satunya yang menurutku paling baik di istana ini." ucapku sambil tersenyum miris.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu memejamkan mataku.

"Semua orang di istana ini... mereka terlihat sangat tidak.. menerima lkehadiranku. Mulai dari para dayang, para pasukan, dan mungkin kaisar." Bisa kurasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram lembut pundakku, membuatku membuka mataku dan menoleh kesamping.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi, Tenten. Semua butuh proses." Ucapnya sambil kembali tersenyum, membuatku akhirnya ikut tersenyum samar.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Arigatou, Sai-san." Sai hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menepuk kepalaku. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya aku harus menyusul perdana mentri sekarang, arigatou ne Tenten, sudah mengajakku berkeliling istana ini." aku mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak masalah." Sai tertawa renyah lalu berjalan meninggalkanku, baru beberapa langkah, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya. "Ah iya, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan aku yakin, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Tenten." Aku terdiam sejenak, tidak mampu membalas kata-katanya. Sai tersenyum lagi sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku. Apa dia bilang? Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi? Kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu yakin? Dan tadi dia bilang, dia sangat senang bertemu denganku? aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

'Kau ini bodoh sekali, Tenten! Itukan hanya kata-kata klasik yang biasa diucapkan oleh orang-orang diistana, kenapa kau menganggapnya begitu serius?!' Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk ditepi kolam ikan. Entah mengapa, pikiranku kembali terbang ke Neji. Sedang apa ya dia sekarang? Aku yakin dia tengah asik menikmati jamuan makanan, atau bertemu dengan wanita-wanita kaum ningrat yang cantik. Aku menopang daguku dengan kedua tangan.

'Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, biar saja kalau memang Neji ingin dekat dengan wanita lain, aku tidak peduli. Toh dia juga tidak peduli kepadaku.' Aku memejamkan mataku lalu mengerucutkan bibirku. Kenapa aku bisa sepeduli ini padanya? Padahal ia sama sekali tidak peduli padaku? Ia bahkan lupa akan janjinya sendiri. 'Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, Tenten. Apa yang kauharapkan? Janji seorang anak berumur enam tahun? benar-benar gila.'

"Tenten?" Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati seorang perempuan bermata aquamarine menatap tajam kearahku.

"I-Ino?"

**Normal Pov**

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Suara langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor yang sunyi, jauh dari keramaian. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ponytail terlihat ditengah koridor itu, tengah memacu langkahnya. Mata aquamarine nya sibuk menjelajah setiap pelosok koridor.

"Kemana orang itu?!" Geramnya. Peluh mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya, buru-buru disekanya keringat itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bukannya ikut membantu, dia malah menghilang. Dasar aneh! Walaupun dia dayang pribadi Hinata-sama, harusnya dia juga ikut membantu, setidaknya dia menemani Hinata-sama selama berlangsungnya upacara. Tapi mana?! Dia sama sekali tidak-" Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan gerutuannya, tubuhnya sudah ditabrak oleh seseorang. Gadis bermata aquamarine itu tersungkur kebelakang, membuat punggungnya sedikit nyeri karena terbentur kayu lantai. "Argh! Sakit!" Bisiknya sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Ah, gomenasai! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Si blonde yang tengah tersungkur itu segera terdiam ketika mendengar suara berat memasuki gendang telinganya.

'Suara ini, jangan bilang-' Si blonde mengangkat wajahnya dengan hati-hati untuk melihat wajah orang yang menubruknya. Mata aquamarine nya membulat sempurna ketika melihat tangan pucat yang terulur dihadapannya. Gadis itu segera menatap ke wajah laki-laki yang menabraknya. Deg! Seketika itu juga, mata aquamarine nya terkunci pada mata onyx si laki-laki. Bibir gadis itu sedikit terbuka lalu berkata. "Kau...Sai?"

**Ino's Pov**

Aku masih terdiam disana, menatapi mata onyx pekat yang juga menatap tajam mata jernihku.

'Kami-sama! Apa aku tidak salah melihat? Apa laki-laki yang dihadapanku ini benar-benar dia?!'

"Ino?" Deg! Tubuhku menegang ketika mendengar laki-laki itu menyebut namaku dengan suaranya yang khas. 'Kami-sama! Itu benar-benar dia!'

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku seraya menyambut uluran tangannya. Seketika itu juga, tubuhku tertarik keatas.

"Kau lupa kalau aku seorang jendral oto?" Aku mendengus kesal, tentu saja, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Hari ini kan kaisar mengundang seluruh pejabat negara untuk datang ke istana, merayakan ulantahun Hinata.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Kukira, para tamu berada di aula, menyantap hidangan." Ucapku dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku terlambat datang." Jawabnya sambil tetap menatap tajam wajahku. Jantungku bergedup tak karuan, sialan! Dua tahun tidak bertemu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa se.. keren ini? diam-diam aku melirik laki-laki dihadapanku ini. rambut hitam pekatnya sekarang sudah dipotong pendek, dan yang terpenting ia sudah tidak mengenakan baju aneh itu. baju berwarna hitam yang bagian perutnya bolong, seolah memamerkan otot perutnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti... perempuan. aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menahan tawaku agar tidak meledak. Dulu aku sering sekali mengejek pakaiannya yang seperti perempuan itu. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Ino?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Pipiku langsung memanas ketika melihat senyuman itu.

'Kami-sama! Ternyata senyumannya tidak berubah! tetap mematikan!'

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya sedikit kaget karena kau sudah banyak berubah, ah iya kemana baju anehmu itu? kau tidak mengenakannya lagi, Sai-chan?" Bisa kulihat Sai memutar bola mata onyxnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengungkitnya lagi, Ino?" Aku tertawa renyah lalu menepuk pundaknya. Greb! Bisa kurasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, menahan tanganku untuk tetap di pundaknya.

"Kenapa, kau bisa berada disini, Ino?" Mata onyxnya menatap tajam mataku, Sai maju selangkah, menipiskan jarak diantara kami. 'Kami-sama! Kenapa dia?!'

"Kau tahu kan ka-kalau Tou-san ku pindah ke konoha." Ya, dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku pindah ke konoha dan bekerja di istana sebagai dayang, aku tinggal di otogakure, sebuah negara bagian yang sedikit terpencil. Dan di sanalah aku bertemu dengan Sai yang juga tinggal disana. Aku selalu tertawa ketika mengingat kejadian dipagi itu ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Sai, kira-kira saat aku berumur enam belas. Keluargaku memang berbisnis toko bunga, dan pagi itu, seperti biasa aku tengah mengganti air di pot bunga, membuang air itu lewat jendela. Dan saat aku tengah membuang air di pot terakhir, aku mendengar suara teriakan di bawah jendela rumahku. Dan ternyata pemilik suara teriakan itu adalah Sai, aku secara tak sengaja menyiramnya dengan air pot. Dengan panik aku berlari keluar rumah, membawakan handuk untuknya dan akhirnya mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Di istana?" Suara berat Sai memecah lamunanku. "A-aku bekerja sebagai dayang diistana."

"Hn, begitu ya." Ucapnya sambil akhirnya melangkah mundur. Entah kenapa tapi sebagian dari diriku merasa tidak ingin Sai menjauh. Sai menatapku dengan intens, membuat pipiku kembali memerah.

"He-hei! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, hah?" Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka seorang mantan kunoichi otogakure menjadi seorang dayang." Aku langsung mengernyitkan hidungku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah." Sai kembali menggeleng lalu tertawa renyah, Kami-sama! Kenapa dia terlihat semakin... urgh! Hentikan kenapa aku bisa sebegini tertariknya dengan Sai?!

"Rasanya aneh melihatmu yang seorang kunoichi yang kuat, sekarang menjadi seorang dayang." Deg, apa dia bilang? Kunoichi yang kuat?

"Aku? Kunoichi yang kuat?" Sai mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. "Iya tentu saja, kamu." Hatiku melambung tinggi, jadi. Sai menganggapku seorang kunoichi yang kuat? aku tersenyum kecil, merasa tak kuasa menahan kegembiraan yang membuncah di dadaku.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus permisi sekarang, Ino. Perdana mentri pasti sudah mencariku." Aku mengangguk kecil. Laki-laki itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum menawannya sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah ia berhenti lalu memanggilku. "Ino?" Akupun langsung memutar tubuhku. "Iya?" Sai kembali tersenyum, tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari senyumannya. Berbeda dari senyum menawannya yang biasa ia tunjukan pada semua orang. Senyuman yang terkesan lebih. Tulus.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, sungguh." Deg! Pipiku terasa panas, aku yakin saat ini kedua pipiku sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi ya, Ino."

"A-ah, tentu saja, Sai. Aku juga sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucapku sambil menggenggam erat lengan yukataku. Jantungku kembali bergedup kencang, seakan akan lompat keluar dari tulang rusukku.

'Kami-sama, apa ini yang dinamakan, cinta?' Aku, ternyata selama ini aku, sudah menyayangi laki-laki ini. laki-laki yang kuguyur dengan air pot beberapa tahun yang silam, laki-laki yang menjadi satu-satunya temanku dalam kemiliteran oto, laki-laki yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman menawannya.

"Ino?"

"I-iya?"

"Aku baru ingat, tadi aku juga bertemu dengan seorang dayang berambut coklat." Seorang dayang? Berambut coklat?

"Eh? Dayang. Siapa, Sai?"

"Ah! Namanya Tenten, dia berambut coklat dan bermata coklat, wangi tubuhnya pun wangi coklat. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Deg! Apa dia bilang? Tadi dia bertemu Tenten? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa bertemu Tenten?!

"A-ah tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia kan dayang pribadi Hinata-sama. Memangnya kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" Tanyaku, aku sedikit kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan bodohku. "Hn, dia juga sempat menjadi kunoichi. Dan sepertinya dia orang yang sangat menarik, ya?" Apa dia bilang? Menarik?

"A-ah begitu, aku tahu kalau dia juga seorang kunoichi dulu." Sai mengangguk kecil. "Ya, menarik bukan? Aku tidak menyangka gadis semungil dan seceroboh dia bisa menjadi seorang kunoichi, benar-benar menarik."

"Hn begitu." Ucapku seadanya. Apa katanya tadi? Tenten menarik? Sifatnya yang ceroboh itu menurut Sai sangat menarik?!

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu ya, Ino. Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi. Aku tersenyum sambil melambai. Senyumanku langsung luntur ketika sosok Sai mulai menjauh. Aku segera memutar tubuhku lalu kembali melangkahkan kakiku.

Kenapa? Kenapa Sai malah tertarik pada Tenten? Bukankah dari dulu dia hanya tertarik padaku? Tapi kenapa sekarang, dia malah tertarik pada gadis ceroboh seperti Tenten? Padahal mereka baru bertemu bukan? Rasa pedih mulai merambat dihatiku.

'Kenapa? Setelah bertahun-tahun disisinya, dia sama sekali tidak melirikku. Padahal hanya aku, hanya aku yang selalu berada disisinya. Aku yang paling tahu tentangnya, hanya aku yang paling mengerti hatinya, hanya aku yang begitu tulus menyayanginya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik padaku?' Aku tersenyum kecut dan segera mengusap pipiku ketika mulai merasakan cairan hangat menetes disana. Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya aku sampai dihalaman belakang, di sana, ditepi kolam ikan bisa kulihat sosok gadis berambut auburn dan beryukata putih tengah duduk membelakangiku.

'Apa yang begitu menarik dari sosok gadis ini? Aku juga mantan kunoichi, tapi kenapa Sai tidak tertarik padaku?'

"Tenten?" Tubuh gadis itu sedikit terlonjak sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata hazelnya menatap mata aquamarineku.

"I-Ino?" Aku tidak bergeming, masih tetap menatap wajah gadis yang duduk dihadapanku itu, mencoba mencari sisi menarik diwajah itu. hasilnya? Nihil? Menurutku tidak ada yang menarik disana, biasa saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Bisa kulihat ia sedikit gugup. Cih, bukannya ikut bekerja tapi malah enak-enakan disini, ngobrol dengan Sai pula.

"A-aku-"

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau semua dayang sekarang sedang sibuk? Kenapa kau malah asik-asik duduk disini, pake acara ngobrol sama Sai segala." Tenten mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku bertemu dengan Sai?" Deg! Sialan, kenapa aku bisa keceplosan sih.

"Ta-tadi aku bertemu dengan Sai." Ucapku, berusaha menyembunyikan ke gugupanku. "Kau mengenal Sai?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Sekarang ayo cepat ke aula, semua orang tengah sibuk disana." Ucapku sambil membalikan tubuh dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Sai tidak mungkin benar-benar tertarik dengan gadis menyebalkan seperti ini, tidak mungkin.

**Wuhattt?! Ada Hinata's Pov segala? dan juga ada Ino's pov? haduh-haduh. tapi tenang aja kok, keberadaan mereka supaya memperjelas konflik diantara Neji dan Tenten aja hehe. bagaimana chappie 6? ada yang aneh? semoga aja engga ya O:) segini aja deh bacotanku hehe, terakhir reviews yaaa!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: Gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC dan yang lainnya.**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**don't like? don't read**

**couple words from author:**

**Hai minna-san! wuhu lama tak berjumpa, maaf ya lagi-lagi aku menghilang, stok inspirasiku kayaknya agak ngadet nih jadi ya harus di refresh dulu (?) hehe, dan juga karena sebentar lagi uas, aku jadi gabisa terlalu fokus ke fic ini maafyaa :"( tapi kuusahakan fic ini selesai sebelum uas hehe. okay aku balas reviews dulu yaa**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: Huwaa sepertinya permohonanmu belum bisa terkabulkan nih Fumiyo :( soalnya aku mau bikin konflik antara Ino dan Tenten dulu nih, mau memperjelas alasan peperangan Ino dan Tenten (?) #dikroyok Ino sama Tenten wkwk, ya namanya juga cinta, tidak memandang status wkwkwk (korban cinta buta) wkwk, disini gaada SaiTen, soalnya kan Tenten demennya ama abang Neji :3 hehehe**

**D'Michi: iya, Ino kan emang sifat dasarnya agak jutek ke semua orang #ditampol Ino sama Sai, eh Sai lo ngapain ikutan? sono pulang! #plak! wkwk, huwaa lagi-lagi typoo huu, iya sih hehe, tapi mataku kan kurang jeli dalam memeriksa typo hehe #author banyak alasan wkwkwk, wah mungkin untuk sekarang ini aku gabisa apdet terlalu sering karena sebentar lagi mau uas huwaa :(tapi akan kuusahakan untuk apdet secepat mungkin hehe.**

**Himemiya Hyuuga: Ahaha, Tenten hanya terpesona pada senyumannya Sai, biasalah cewek gimanasi kalo ketemu cowok unyu ;3 wkwkwk #plak! yaa cinta itu memang buta yaa, gamandang status, usia, golongan. kalo udah cinta mah, gaspool wkwk, iyalah karena Neji hanya milik Tenten seorang :3 awawawww! #author gajelas, oke chap tujuh udah aku apdet, dan terus ikuti fic ku yaa ;D'**

**oke reviews sudah dibalas semua, langsung ajaya author ngantuk nih gabisa bacot panjang-panjang #yes! akhirnya saat-saat seperti ini tiba juga *nangis guling-guling. yosh! ini dia chappie 7**

Chapter 7

**Normal Pov**

Angin malam menerpa tubuh mungil seorang gadis berambut auburn dan bermata hazel yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan busur dan panahnya. Suara gemuruh petir samar-samar tertangkap oleh telinga gadis itu, tapi gadis itu tak peduli, ia tetap sibuk dengan sebuah taget bidik yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya mulai menyusupkan anak panah ke benang busur. Gumpalan awan gelap mulai mengerubungi langit, menutupi sinar rembulan yang sedari tadi sudah menemani gadis itu berlatih.

Dengan perlahan, gadis itu menarik anak panah kebelakang. Menutup sebelah matanya untuk membidik target. Suara gemuruh kembali merambat diudara, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Tapi kembali, gadis itu tidak merasa terganggu. Ia masih terus berkonsentrasi dengan targetnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sekilas, berusaha meredam segala emosi yang berkecamuk dihatinya yang terasa mulai mengganggu konsentrasi. Semilir angin malam yang terasa membeku kembali menerjang tubuh itu, menampar lembut pipi chubby nya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir jauh kejadian tadi siang yang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

**Tenten's Pov**

Aku segera memejamkan sebelah mataku, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada target bidik yang berada beberapa meter dihadapanku. Tangan kananku masih menahan anak manah di diepan benang busur, mencegahnya untuk meluncur kedepan.

'Karena hanya kau, ha-hanya kau ya-yang bisa ku-kupercaya u-untuk menyimpan ra-rahasia ini, Te-Tenten-san.' Kata-kata itu kembali berputar diotakku. Lagi-lagi aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mengusir kata-kata itu dari kepalaku.

'Lupakan dan konsentrasilah.' Batinku, berusaha mensugesti diriku sendiri. Aku mengangguk kecil lalu kembali menatap target dihadapanku. Setelah merasa yakin, aku langsung melepas anak panah yang sedaritadi kugenggam. Wush, seketika anak panah itu meluncur kedepan dan... Tep! Menancap dengan sempurna di tengah-tengah papan target. Aku terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan anak panah itu, takut kalau anak panah itu patah seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, anak panah itu menancap disana, tapi patah. Dan yang lebih memalukannya lagi, Neji yang pertama kali melihatnya. Deg! Kekalutan kembali menyerbu hatiku kala mengingat pemilik nama itu. desau angin malam menerpa wajahku, menampar lembut pipiku seraya membawa pikiranku ke kejadian siang tadi.

**Flashback. On**

_Dengan hati-hati, jari jemariku mulai mengelus rambut itu. sementara tanganku yang lain menggenggam sebuah sikat dan menarik sikat itu dari kepala sampai keujung rambut dengan hati-hati. Rambut indigo itu, kini sudah mengkilap. "Rambut anda indah sekali, Hinata-sama." Ucapku sambil menyusuri rambut mengkilap itu, merasa iri dengan keindahannya. Hinata tertawa kecil._

_"A-arigatou ne, Tenten-san. Ra-rambutmu ju-juga sa-sangat indah, a-aku suka se-sekali dengan ra-rambut berwarna co-coklat."_

_"Ah begitu ya, arigatou Hinata-sama." Ucapku yang kembali menyikat rambut indigo itu. suasana kembali hening. Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan rambut indah dihadapanku. Rasa iri kembali membungkus hatiku._

_'Andai rambutku bisa seindah ini.' batinku, aku mendengus kesal. tentu saja tidak mungkin. rambut Hinata selalu diberi obat-obatan tradisional agar tetap sehat dan indah, lagipula Hinata memang rajin merawat tubuh dan rambutnya. Sedangkan aku? Jangankan merawat tubuh, aku untuk sekedar menyikat rambutku saja rasanya sangat malas. Maka dari itu, aku lebih suka mencepol rambutku, tapi sekarang aku tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mencepol rambut. "Tenten?"_

_"Iya, Hinata-sama?" _

_"Apa kau pernah merasa, menyukai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak kau sukai?" Aku terdiam sejenak, apa katanya? Menyukai orang yang seharusnya tidak disukai? Kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata bertanya seperti ini._

_"Ah, aku... aku sepertinya belum pernah merasakannya, Hinata-sama. Karena bagiku menyukai seseorang adalah wajar, jadi tidak ada kata menyukai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak disukai." Ujarku sambil kembali menyikat rambut indigo Hinata. _

_"Ta-tapi bagaimana... ba-bagaimana kalau o-orang it-itu benar-benar ti-tidak boleh ka-kau sukai?" Aku kembali kaget, apa maksudnya?_

_"Kalau aku sih, akan tetap menyukainya, karena menurutku menyukai siapapun itu adalah hak setiap manusia, bukankah begitu, Hinata-sama?"_

_"Tapi bagaimana... ba-bagaimana kalau pe-perasaanmu sudah me-melebihi pe-perasaan su-suka?" Aduh, kenapa Hinata jadi bertanya soal cinta-cintaan sih? akukan sama sekali tidak berpengalaman (?)_

_"Kita semua berhak menyayangi seseorang bukan? Jadi menurutku itu wajar-wajar saja, Hinata-sama. Memangnya, kalau boleh tau, siapa laki-laki yang Hinata-sama sukai?" Tubuh Hinata kembali menegang, gadis itu terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menundukan kepalanya, membuatku menjauhkan tanganku dari rambutnya._

_"A-aku... se-sebenarnya a-aku sa-sangat menyayanginya, ka-karena dia ha-hanya dia ya-yang se-selalu menemaniku, ha-hanya di-dia yang peduli pa-padaku." Bisa kulihat tubuh Hinata mulai berguncang, apa dia menangis?_

_"Aku me-menyayanginya se-sejak la-lama. Ta-tapi.. i-ini semua sa-salah, aku se-seharusnya ti-tidak boleh... me-menyimpan perasaan se-semacam ini." Aku hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya disela-sela sesegukannya. "A-aku... me-menyukai... Neji."_

_Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik, kepalaku berdenyut keras kala itu. _

_'Apa? Hinata me-menyukai? Neji? Kakak sepupunya sendiri?" Jiwaku terasa dibanting kala itu juga, rasa sakit mulai menusuk-nusuk hatiku. Hinata? Ternyata sebegini besarkah daya pikat Neji? Hingga membuat adik sepupunya sendiri pun menyukainya? _

_"A-aku... aku tahu i-ini sangat gi-gila, mengingat a-aku dan Ne-Neji ma-masih mempunyai da-darah ya-yang sama, tapi a-aku tidak bisa menyangkal pe-perasaan ini... a-aku benar-benar ja-jatuh ha-hati kepadanya." Kami-sama! Ini gila, ini benar-benar gila. Hinata, benar-benar menyukai Neji?!_

_"A-aku tahu Ne-Neji-nii pa-pasti tidak a-akan pernah me-memandangku se-sebagai seorang ga-gadis. Di matanya a-aku tetap adik pe-perempuannya... ta-tapi aku ya-yakin, suatu sa-saat ia a-akan me-menyadari se-semua ini." ucap Hinata sambil menengadahkan wajahnya, memandangi langit musim gugur yang kelabu. Sementara aku masih setengah sadar dari kekagetanku. _

_"Tenten?"_

_"I-iya, Hinata-sama?"_

_"A-aku mo-mohon, berjanjilah u-untuk merahasiakan se-semua i-ini. a-apalagi dari Ne-Neji-nii, a-aku mohon." Hinata membalikan tubuhnya hingga menghadapku, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu menggenggam tanganku._

_ "Karena hanya kau, ha-hanya kau ya-yang bisa ku-kupercaya u-untuk menyimpan ra-rahasia ini Te-Tenten-san."_

**Flashback. Off**

aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, meredam segala emosi yang berkecamuk dihatiku, mencegahnya untuk meledak saat itu juga. Aku menundukan kepalaku, menatap kearah tanah, semakin lama pandanganku semakin kabur karena air mata yang mengumpul dipelupuk mataku. Aku memutuskan untuk menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan air mata agar tidak tumpah. Kami-sama, kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa harus Hinata yang menyukai Neji? Saudaranya sendiri?

'Tidak ada kesempatan bagiku, Hinata bisa saja memakai kekuasaannya untuk memerintah Neji agar mau menikahinya.' Aku tersenyum kecut, merasa bodoh karena berpikiran seperti itu. sudah tidak ada harapan. Aku tidak akan bisa menyampaikan perasaanku pada Neji, tidak akan bisa. Akhirnya aku merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dipipiku. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku yang sudah mulai berdesak-desakan keluar. Kami-sama, kenapa harus seperti ini? aku tidak bisa kan, seenaknya menyatakan perasaanku pada Neji sementara Hinata tidak. Ditambah Hinata sudah bercerita kepadaku, aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati Hinata, dia terlalu baik untuk dikhianati dalam urusan cinta. Aku menghentakan kakiku ke tanah, kenapa aku bisa sebegini terjerumusnya kedalam pesona seorang Hyuuga Neji? Padahal sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa bisa aku sangat menyukainya seperti ini?

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar seorang kunoichi ya, Tenten." Tubuhku sedikit terlonjak kala mendengar suara itu, suara seksi yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak kudengar. Dengan ragu-ragu aku membalikan tubuhku, untuk memastikan dugaanku. Bola mata hazelku membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat senyuman itu, senyuman yang menurutku sangat imut tapi terkesan... palsu. "Eh? Sa-Sai-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku.

"Perdana mentri sepertinya memutuskan untuk singgah di konoha selama beberapa hari, demi mempererat persaudaraan antara konoha dan oto, kau tahu bukan, konoha dan oto tidak pernah benar-benar berdamai?" Aku mengangguk kecil. Ya dari dulu sekali, Konoha dan Oto tidak pernah benar-benar berdamai. Otogakure selalu saja berusaha memperluas kekuasaannya dengan menjajah negara-negara kecil lainnya, dan ia memiliki ambisi untuk merebut konohagakure, negara terbesar. "Semoga saja konfliknya cepat selesai." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan hidungku, aneh sekali laki-laki ini. "Kalau konflik antara konoha dan oto berakhir, aku tidak bisa datang ke konoha dan bertemu denganmu." Deg! Bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas karena ucapan maut Sai, laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum. Tapi entah mengapa, semakin sering melihat senyuman itu, semakin aku bisa merasakan keganjalan dibaliknya. Seperti, senyuman itu hanyalah topeng, hanya pura-pura.

"Kau ini." dengusku sambil meninju pundaknya. Laki-laki itu tertawa, tawa yang hambar. "Apa setiap malam kau selalu berlatih?"

"Tidak juga, aku berlatih ketika aku sedang ingin, dan saat aku tidak bisa tidur." ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Menarik juga ya, meskipun sekarang kau seorang dayang, tapi kau tetap berlatih." Aku tertawa kecil, merasa sedikit tersipu karena kata-katanya.

"A-ah itu biasa saja, aku hanya berlatih memanah, bukan hal yang besar." Ucapku disela-sela tawaku. Laki-laki itu mengangguk. suasana kembali hening. Sialan, kenapa jadi canggung begini? Padahal saat bertemu dan berbincang di acara ulangtahun Hinata, rasanya tidak secanggung ini. angin malam mulai menerpa tubuhku dan tubuhnya, membuatku sedikit bergidik. Samar-samar bisa kudengar suara gemuruh petir, dan beberapa detik kemudian tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai membasahi tubuhku dan tubuh Sai.

"Wah hujan." Ujarnya santai, laki-laki bertubuh pucat itu dengan seenaknya menarik tanganku, membuat tubuhku membentur tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya diletakan diatas kepalaku sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tanganku. "Ayo cepat kita berteduh." Ujarnya. Aku hanya bisa diam, masih shock karena tindakan tiba-tibanya. Jantungku berpacu semakin cepat ketika tangan Sai berpindah dari tanganku ke pinggangku yang mulai basah karena tetesan hujan. Beberapa menit kemudian kamipun sudah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon mapple.

"Kenapa kita tidak duduk di pinggir koridor, Sai?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah koridor yang sunyi dan sepi. "Terlalu jauh, aku malas basah." Aku mendengus kesal. 'Sekarang pun kita sudah basah kuyup,Sai!' Rutukku dalam hati. "Tenten?"

"Hn?" Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyenderkan kepalanya kepundakku, membuatku hampir saja melompat dan berteriak.

"Sa-Sai? A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku yang masih kaget. Bisa kulihat Sai memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata onyx pekatnya dibalik kelopak mata pucat.

"Kau tahu, Ten? Menurutku kau sangatlah menarik." Aku sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar kata-katanya. "Menarik?"

"Ya... apa kau pernah merasa begitu tertarik pada seseorang?" 'Neji.' Kami-sama! Secara otomatis aku nama itu langsung muncul dikepalaku ketika Sai bertanya seperti itu. "Aku tidak tahu." jawabku lesu.

"Tenten?"

"Ya?" Bisa kurasakan tubuh Sai sedikit menegang. diantara semilir angin aku bisa mendengar suara bisikan berat dari arah Sai, aku yakin bahwa itu suara Sai, laki-laki itu berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah padaku, yang jelas. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu tertarik pada seseorang."

**Normal Pov**

Ditengah derasnya hujan, duduklah sepasang manusia, laki-laki dan perempuan dibawah sebatang pohon mapple. Seolah tidak peduli akan dinginnya udara malam itu, mereka tetap duduk pada posisi mereka, dimana sang lelaki menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak si perempuan. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata aquamarine ikut menyelusup diantara mereka, memata-matai mereka dari kejauhan.

Api cemburu terasa bergolak disekitar tubuh seorang gadis berambut blonde yang berdiri beberapa meter disamping pohon mapple, tepatnya beberapa meter disamping sepasang kekasih itu. "Sialan!" Geram gadis itu seraya mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan, tidak akan pernah kubiarkan gadis itu merebut Sai dariku!"

**yak chappie 7, bagaimana-bagaimana? maaf ya di chappie ini gaada NejiTennya sama sekali :'( soalnya aku memang mau konsentrasi untuk menerangkan konflik antara Ino dan Tenten, di chappie selanjutnya mungkin NejiTen baru keluar hehe, oke segini aja deh author udah kleyengan nih gara-gara kelamaan mikir (minna-san tau kan kapasitas otak author yang sangat sangat minim) okee keep reading my fic guys and... REVIEWSS! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: Gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC dan sebagainya.**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**Couple words from author:**

**Yahoo! akhirnya aku bisa mem publish chap 8, setelah bergadang dua malam, duduk mantengin laptop nunggu inspirasi muncul dan baca berkali-kali akhirnya aku berani mempublish chap 8, soalnya aku takut ceritanya engga nyambung sama chap sebelumnya hehe, aku bahkan sampe engga latihan buat resital besk :( oh iya, minna-san mohon doanya ya buat aku. besok aku bakal menghadapi resital akustik pertamaku loh! tempatnya di purwacaraka bsd, kalo ada yang rumahnya deket situ dateng dong liat aku main gitar :3 #gaada yang mau nontonin elu thor *nangis darah #plak! wkwk, okay aku bales reviews dulu ya.**

**D'Michi: Yak! itu masih menjadi sebuah misteriii #sok misteri banget lo thor, muka lo juga udh jadi misteri kok *nyengir kuda #plak! wkwk, maklumin kegilaanku ya d'michi, biasalah remaja tersiksa begini nih hehe. huwaa typonya banyak bangett :( maaf yaa, padahal aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengurangi typo, tapi kenapa, kenapa! *nangis kayak disinetron putri yang ditukar #diguyur sama siputrinya. iyaa aku berambisi untuk nyelesain fic ini sebelum uas hehe! yak tetap semangatt, terimakasi untuk dukungannya ya d'michi dan juga untuk typo list nyaa hehe, aku selalu berusaha kok untuk mengurangi typo hehe.**

**Pidaucy: Wahaha, tidak apa-apa kok asal pidaucy tetap membaca fic ini aku udah seneng kok *mata berkaca-kaca karena menangis haru, wkwk. Mereka kan sama-sama gengsi jadinya begitu deh, Tentennya udah down duluan trs Nejinya juga udah keburu kesel karena ngeliat Tenten tiba-tiba bisa deket sama Sai ._. yak untuk nasib Hinata, akan diulas di chappie ini hehe.**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: Yak! untuk pertanyaanmu itu mungkin akan terjawab di chappie 9 hehe, tapi sebelum itu baca dulu chappie ini karena di chappie ini ada NejiTennya huwaaa :3 tapi ya NejiTen nya masih... begitu ._. wkwk. **

**Oke, reviews udah dibalas semua. aku bener-bener merasa berterimakasih buat para readers yang ngebaca fic ku baik yang me reviews ataupun tidak. hehe, okay tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung saja chappie 8!**

Chapter 8

**Normal Pov**

Bunga sakura mulai berhamburan ketanah, menandakan bahwa mulai hari ini, sudah mulai masuk pertengahan musim gugur. Musim yang paling dibenci oleh gadis berambut indigo yang tengah asik berjalan-jalan tanpa arah disepanjang koridor. Mata gadis itu menatap lurus kedepan, tatapan kosong. Sementara pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Sudah bisa ditebak kemana arah pikiran sang putri kaisar ini berlabuh bukan? Ya, tentu saja Neji, kakak sepupunya yang begitu dicintainya.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya, gadis berambut indigo itu tersiksa karena perasaannya, tersiksa karena takdir yang memenjarakannya ditubuh ini, ditubuh adik ipar dari sang Hyuuga Neji. Sering kali ia menyalahkan Kami-sama, karena sudah melahirkannya sebagai adik ipar dari Hyuuga Neji, karena dengan begitu ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyampaikan perasaannya. Dan, tidak mungkin Neji akan membalas perasaannya secara tulus. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Neji adalah jendral jenius, ia tidak mungkin sebodoh itu untuk menikah dengan adik iparnya sendiri. Lagipula, jendral jenius itu juga memiliki banyak penggemar. Seluruh penjuru negara mengenali sosok jendral tampan itu. bahkan sampai ke luar konoha, Hyuuga Neji pun dikenal.

"Kalian harus berlatih lebih sering lagi!" Gadis itu tersentak ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara bariton yang sangat ia rindukan. Gadis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya kesebelah kiri, kearah lapangan latihan para pasukan. Beberapa meter dihadapannya, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat lumpur panjang yang tengah memberi interupsi kepada seorang pasukan. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai koridor, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sorenya, memandangi kakak sepupunya.

**Hinata's Pov**

Mata lavenderku terkunci pada satu sosok.

Laki-laki bermata pucat dan berambut coklat lumpur yang tengah sibuk menginterupsi anak buahnya, menurutku laki-laki itu adalah pemandangan yang paling indah di lapangan ini, maksudku di istana ini... maksudku di seluruh dunia ini. Ah mulai lagi, aku tersenyum kecil. Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling dari pesonanya. Sosok Neji, seolah bagaikan magnet yang menarikku, membuatku terjerumus ke dalam sana dan tak bisa bergerak, tak berdaya.

Aku memejamkan mataku, seraya menenangkan pikiranku. Membayangkan wajah Neji yang tersenyum lembut padaku, ah betapa aku sangat mengharapkan laki-laki itu bisa tersenyum dihadapanku, bisa membagi senyumannya denganku. namun, tiba-tiba saja sosok wajah seorang gadis berambut auburn dan bermata hazel muncul disana, didalam pikiranku. Tenten, aku segera membuka mataku. Tidak, kenapa aku bisa memikirkan dayangku itu? kenapa aku begitu khawatir akan mereka berdua? Toh mereka tidak saling kenal bukan? Aku kembali memejamkan mataku, berusaha merapihkan kesemrawutan di dalam kepalaku. 'Neji dan Tenten tidak kenal satu sama lain.' batinku, berusaha mensugesti diriku sendiri. aku sedikit terlonjak ketika secara tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkram lembut pundakku.

"Hinata-sama?" Aku segera membuka mataku, lalu menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang seenaknya datang menggangguku. Sekelebat rambut berwarna blonde langsung tertangkap oleh mata lavenderku.

"A-ah, Ino-san?" Gadis yang kupanggil Ino itu tersenyum simpul. "Bolehkah saya bergabung dengan anda, Hinata-sama?" Aku mengangguk kecil, Ino pun kembali tersenyum lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelahku.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan disini I-Ino-san?"Tanyaku. "Ah, saya hanya ingin melihat Sai-sama berlatih, Hinata-sama." Ucap Ino sambil menatap sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat yang tengah berlatih dengan pedangnya, tak jauh dari Neji yang tengah sibuk dengan taijutsunya.

"Ka-kau mengenal Sa-Sai-kun?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh ke Ino. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. "Kami bisa dibilang... teman lama,Hinata-sama." Aku mengangguk kecil lalu kembali menatap Neji. Entah mengapa, aku tidak bosan melihat wajahnya berjam-jam, berhari-haripun aku tidak akan bosan.

"Hinata-sama sendiri, sedang apa disini? Dan dimana Tenten? Bukankah dia adalah dayang pribadi Hinata-sama?"

"A-ah, aku ta-tadi menyuruhnya untuk me-membantu dayang ya-yang lain." jawabku, ya aku memang menyuruh dayang pribadiku itu untuk membantu dayang istana yang lainnya, karena aku tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat wajah Tenten, semakin aku melihat wajah itu, rasanya hatiku semakin sakit, aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. "Ah begitu, Hinata-sama." Ucapnya sambil sedikit menunduk, aku mengangguk singkat lalu kembali memandangi kakak sepupuku yang tengah berlatih sendirian, tidak menghiraukan dayang istana yang tengah duduk disebelahku. Aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan dayang-dayang diistana, aku mengenal Ino karena dayang ini sangat terkenal diistana, dia terkenal sebagai ratu gossip di Konoha, dia bisa dibilang bagaikan titisan dajjal, kau tahu mengapa? Karena dia mengetahui segalanya, semua rahasia orang-orang disekitarnya, dia pasti tahu, jika kau berani macam-macam dengannya, besiaplah untuk menahan malu karena pasti dia akan membeberkan rahasiamu, karena berita itulah, aku jadi agak takut untuk berbincang dengannya, selain dia di dalam istana ini hanya beberapa orang yang ku kenal. Ayahku, adikku, Tenten dan yang pasti kakak sepupuku. Miris bukan, ketika semua orang didalam bangunan istana ini mengetahui siapa dirimu, tapi kau tidak mengetahui siapa mereka. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Mata lavenderku tak bisa lepas dari sosok Neji, lihatlah dia. Betapa dia sangat mempesona hatiku. Mulai dari rambut coklatnya yang indah, matanya yang setajam mata elang, bibirnya yang selalu lurus segaris cakrawala, dan sifatnya yang terkesan dingin dan bijaksana, Kami-sama, aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa sekedar mengenalnya, bisa sekedar berbincang dengannya.

"Kelihatannya anda sangat memperhatikan Neji-sama ya, Hinata-sama?" Tubuhku sedikit menegang, Kami-sama! Kenapa dia bisa tahu? apa ekspresiku terlalu terbaca oleh orang-orang? "A-ah te-te-tentu saja tidak." Jawabku sambil berdeham beberapa kali.

"Hinata-sama tidak usah berbohong, dari tadi kulihat mata anda tidak berpaling dari sosok jendral muda yang tampan itu, ditambah lagi... pipi Hinata-sama sangat merah loh." Ujarnya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku, membuat hembusan nafasnya menggelitik tubuhku.

"Ti-ti-tidak seperti i-itu, I-Ino-san... Ne-Neji-nii adalah kakak se-sepupuku, ja-jadi wajar sa-saja bukan bila a-aku me-memperhatikannya." Ujarku sambil berusaha tidak peduli. Ino tersenyum kecil lalu menarik tubuhnya menjauhiku.

"Anda tidak perlu seperti itu Hinata-sama, semua orang pun tahu bahwa anda begitu memperhatikan jendral muda itu. tapi, sepertinya bukan hanya anda yang begitu memperhatikan Neji-sama, anda pasti tahu bukan maksudku?" Aku hampir saja jatuh pingsan ketika mendengar kata-kata Ino yang terasa seperti sebilah kunai yang menghunus paru-paruku, membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? kenapa dia bisa tahu bahwa bukan hanya aku yang memperhatikan Neji? Apa dia tahu sesuatu? Aku harus menanyakan ini, aku yakin pasti Ino mengetahui sesuatu, mungkin dia tahu hubungan diantara Neji dan Tenten. Tapi bagaimana caraku untuk menanyakannya? Kalau aku bertanya, dia pasti akan tahu bahwa aku menyukai Neji. Aku memejamkan mataku. 'Biarlah Ino tahu, yang penting... aku bisa mengetahui hubungan diantara Tenten dan Neji.'

"Darimana k-kau tahu kalau Neji dan Tenten..."

"Kenapa anda menanyakan hal itu, Hinata-sama? Seharusnya anda tidak perlu terlalu memusingkannya, seperti kata anda barusan, anda tidak memperdulikan Neji-sama bukan?" Bisa kulihat gadis bermata emerland itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "I-itu bukan u-urusanmu." Ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku permisi dulu Hinata-sama." Ucapnya sambil beranjak berdiri. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, seraya mengulurkan tanganku untuk menangkap tangan Ino, mencegahnya untuk beranjak barang sesenti pun.

"Ya, aku memang begitu memperhatikan Neji." Ucapku sambil tertunduk. "Sudah kuduga." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Kalian pasti bingung bukan? Kenapa seorang dayang seperti Ino bisa membuatku seperti ini? aku bisa saja melawan Ino, bagaimana pun aku adalah seorang putri kaisar, tapi aku tidak bisa, karena aku tidak tega untuk menyakiti siapapun, meskipun orang itu sudah menyakitiku. Gadis berambut blonde itu kembali duduk disebelahku.

"Yang kutahu, Neji dan Tenten memang mempunyai suatu hubungan, Hinata-sama. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu." ucap Ino. Ternyata dia tidak tahu apapun, sialan! "Tapi kita bisa bekerja sama, Hinata-sama."

"Be-bekerja sama?" Tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan hidungku, tiba-tiba saja wajah cantik Ino berubah, aku bisa merasakan amarah dan kecemburuan yang luar biasa diwajah cantik itu.

"Tenten... gadis itu juga sudah merebut orang yang berharga bagiku, Sai. Gadis itu dengan seenaknya datang dan langsung menarik perhatian Sai, kita bisa bekerja sama Hinata-sama. Aku bisa membantu anda dengan keahlianku, mencari tahu, dan anda pun bisa membantuku dengan kekuasaan anda." Aku sedikit terhenyak, menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Mata lavenderku menatap mata aquamarine dihadapanku ini, melihat kesungguhan disana. Setelah benar-benar yakin, aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Baiklah, kita berdua sama-sama memegang rahasia masing-masing bukan? Jadi kuharap, tidak ada salah satu diantara kita yang berbuat curang, bukan begitu, Hinata-sama?"

"Ta-tapi, a-apa yang ka-kau mau de-dengan kekuasaanku? A-aku tidak mu-mungkin menyerahkan ke-kekuasaanku pa-padamu bukan?" Ujarku sambil sedikit bergidik ngeri. Gadis itu tersenyum geli lalu menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan meminta anda untuk menyerahkan kekuasaan anda. Anda hanya perlu melakukan apa yang kuminta, hanya satu permintaan dariku, Hinata-sama."

"A-apa itu?" Kini senyuman geli diwajah cantik Ino berubah menjadi seringaian licik yang kental akan kebencian.

"Aku akan memberitahu, ketika waktunya tiba."

**Normal Pov**

Jalanan utama konoha dipenuhi oleh berpuluh-puluh penduduk, suara nyanyian burung terdengar menyatu dengan suara obrolan orang-orang di jalanan itu. jalanan utama, dimana di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat berbagai toko itu terlihat sangat penuh sesak oleh manusia, bagaikan lautan manusia. Diantara puluhan manusia itu, terlihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang tengah berjuang berdesak-desakan dengan beberapa orang. Rambut auburn nya, kali ini ia cepol dua, seperti telinga panda. Ditangan kanannya, terdapat selembar kertas yang sudah lecak, disana tertulis beberapa bahan makanan berupa sayur mayur, daging dan buah-buahan yang harus ia beli, sementara di tangan kirinya, ia menggenggam beberapa kantung plastik yang berisi sebagian belanjaannya yang tidak bisa diangkut oleh kereta pengangkut. Keringat meluncur dari pelipis hingga ke pipi chubby nya. Suasana pagi di konoha memang selalu seperti ini, penuh sesak oleh ibu rumah tangga yang bersiap berbelanja bahan makanan untuk keluarganya masing-masing. Gadis itu memekik kesal. "Tahu begini, aku tidak akan menuruti bujukan Ino!"

**Tenten's Pov**

Dengan bersusah payah, kakiku melangkah menembus lautan samudra di jalanan itu. Tak jarang tubuh mungilku terjepit diantara lautan manusia itu. kami-sama, rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Cuaca pagi dimusim gugur ini terasa lebih hangat di banding pagi lainnya. 'Ini kan musim gugur, tapi kenapa sepertinya lebih terasa seperti musim panas?' Rutukku dalam hati. tangan kananku kutarik mendekat kewajahku, agar aku bisa membaca daftar belanjaan dengan lebih baik. 'Syukurlah ini yang terakhir.' Batinku.

'Beli daging ayam, sapi dan domba di Toko daging diujung jalan.'

Kami-sama! Toko daging diujung jalan? Jadi aku harus melewati semua orang disini?! Aku mendengus kesal (lagi), lalu melangkahkan kakiku sambil menjinjing beberapa kantung yang kugenggam dengan tangan kiriku. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena menuruti permintaan atau yang lebih tepatnya permohonan Ino. Tadi pagi, ketika aku baru saja bangun dan berniat menghampiri Hinata di kolam ikan, gadis berambut blonde itu tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiriku, memohon agar aku mau membantunya untuk pergi belanja, karena tangannya sedang terkilir. Karena merasa kasihan aku pun membantunya, gadis itu senang bukan main, ia bahkan hampir membuatku mati kehabisan udara karena memelukku terlalu erat, aneh bukan? Karena biasanya ia terkesan jutek kepadaku, gadis itu akhirnya menyerahkan daftar belanjaan seraya memberitahuku untuk tidak usah khawatir akan Hinata-sama, ia akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hinata selama aku pergi belanja.

'Padahal tadi tangannya terlihat baik-baik saja, dasar orang aneh!' Rutukku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku. Apa boleh buat, sekali-kali aku memang harus baik kepada manusia satu itu. tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menubruk pundak kiriku, membuat belanjaanku hampir saja jatuh berhamburan ke tanah kalau orang itu tidak menahan tanganku.

"He-Hei! Aku tahu jalanan ini sangat sempit saat ini, tapi kau tidak perlu sekasar itu!" Semburku kesal, orang itu tidak bergeming, tangannya masih menahan tangan kiriku yang menggenggam beberapa kantung.

"Kau tidak perlu segalak itu padaku, Tenten." Deg! Suara bariton ini?! orang itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahku, membuatku bisa melihat wajahnya. Kami-sama! Kalau dia tidak menahan tanganku pasti aku sudah jatuh pingsan.

"Ne-Neji? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Tanyaku sambil terlonjak kaget, membuat tubuhku membentur tubuh orang yang tengah berjalan dibelakangku. "Kau ini, jangan seheboh itu dijalanan yang sempit seperti ini." ujarnya seraya melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa kau bisa diluar istana seperti ini? bukankah para pasukan sedang sibuk berlatih karena serangan amegakure beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

"Apa salah jika seorang jendral berjalan-jalan keluar untuk membeli makanan? Mau bagaimana pun aku tetap manusia yang butuh makan." Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, merasa jengah dengan jawaban Neji yang terdengar terlalu realistis, tapi disisi lain aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya apalagi diluar istana seperti ini.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau bisa berada diluar? Bagaimana dengan Hinata-sama, siapa yang menjaganya?" Ujarnya sambil mengerutkan alisnya ketika menanyakan tentang Hinata, dia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan adik sepupunya itu, membuatku mengernyitkan hidungku.

"Ino memintaku untuk membantunya belanja karena tangannya sedang sakit, ia akan menjaga adikmu itu selama aku pergi, jadi tidak usah se khawatir itu." ujarku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah tampan itu.

"Wajar saja bukan jika aku khawatir, mau bagaimanapun sampai detik ini aku masih tetap memegang tanggung jawab untuk mengawasinya."

"Yayaya aku tahu." ujarku yang diakhiri dengan dengusan kesal, sepertinya Neji memang memiliki perasaan lain selain perasaan sayang diantara 'Kakak beradik'. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi, tapi buru-buru kutarik tangan laki-laki itu, membuatnya berhenti.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya sedikit kesal karena tiba-tiba ditarik olehku. "Karena kau sudah menabrakku, kau harus membantuku sekarang!" Ujarku, hei! Itu alasan yang bagus bukan? Lagipula, aku tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini pergi begitu saja, jarang-jarang bukan aku bisa jalan-jalan dan ngobrol berdua dengan bebas dengannya? Kesempatan ini bahkan mungkin tidak akan datang lagi! "Aku tidak mau, sudahlah aku harus bergegas." Ujarnya kesal, tapi tetap aku menahan tangan laki-laki itu, merasakan kehangatan dari tangan itu mengalir ke tanganku.

"Kau harus membantuku! Aku tidak mau tahu." neji mendesah kesal lalu membalikan tubuhnya, aneh bukan? Kenapa dia tidak berusaha menjauhkan tanganku dari tangannya? Bagaimanapun, tenaganya dua kali lebih kuat dari tenagaku. "Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu, puas?" Aku menyeringai lebar.

"Tentu saja!" Ujarku, Neji kembali mendesah kesal. "Sudahlah, jangan menyeringai mengerikan seperti itu, apa kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang." Aku langsung terdiam, lalu mengganti seringaianku dengan senyuman simpul.

"Baiklah! Ini pegang belanjaannya!" Ujarku sambil menyodorkan beberapa kantung plastik kearah Neji, laki-laki itu dengan berat hati meraih kantung itu dan menggenggamnya ditangan kiri. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat pemandangan itu, pemandangan dimana Neji menggenggam kantung berisi belanjaan. Bayangkan, seorang jendral muda yang terkenal di konoha memegang belanjaan? Kami-sama aku akan bertaruh apa saja untuk melihat pemandangan ini lagi.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Ujarnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Tidak, kau hanya terlihat sangat feminim dengan kantung belanjaan itu, Neji-chan." Bisa kulihat Neji mengerlingkan matanya, terlihat sangat kesal karena perkataanku, sementara aku hanya bisa tertawa renyah, tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesal orang-orang karena aku dan Neji menghalangi langkah mereka. Disela-sela tawaku, aku bisa melihat Neji memperhatikanku, memperhatikan wajahku yang tengah tertawa lepas, dan aku berani bersumpah, kalau aku melihat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi tirusnya.

**Neji's Pov**

Wajah itu.

Kami-sama, aku sangat merindukan wajah itu.

Wajah gadis panda yang tengah tertawa lepas dihadapanku beberapa menit yang lalu, dan... ah, ia kembali mencepol rambut auburnnya yang indah, rambut terindah yang pernah kulihat didunia ini. kami-sama, aku tidak bisa mengutarakan betapa bahagianya hatiku ketika melihat gadis panda itu akhirnya membagi tawa riangnya denganku, seperti lima belas tahun silam, dimana ia selalu tertawa disampingku, dengan hanya mendengar tawanya dan memandang wajahnya, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, seolah gadis itu dapat menyalurkan kebahagiaannya kepadaku. Aku tahu ini terkesan terlalu berlebihan dan sangat keluar dari karakterku yang dingin dan cuek, tapi ini memang yang kurasakan, betapa aku sangat terlena akan sosok itu, sosok gadis yang selalu menghantui hidupku. Setelah beberapa hari sejak aku melihatnya bersama jendral Oto yang ternyata bernama Sai, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Sial! Mengingat kejadian itu membuatku semakin kesal akan sosok jendral berkulit pucat yang belakangan ini ikut berlatih denganku dan pasukan istana lainnya. Aku bisa melihat laki-laki itu memperhatikan Tenten ketika gadis itu dan Hinata secara tak sengaja berjalan melewati koridor yang bersebelahan dengan lapangan latihan.

Ingin rasanya aku meninju wajah jendral itu karena seenaknya memperhatikan gadisku. Apa? gadisku? Neji, kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini! kenapa kau jadi terlihat sangat menyedihkan ketika memikirkan gadis bernama Tenten itu? itu semua, itu semua karena aku terlalu menyukainya, terlalu terpikat akan gadis berambut panda itu. tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan yang dingin menyentuh lenganku, membuatku sedikit tersentak karena sentuhan itu.

"Neji?" Aku segera menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetku ketika melihat gadis berambut panda memperhatikanku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku berusaha membuat suaraku sedatar mungkin. "Apa kau daritadi tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Mendengarkan apa?" Bisa kulihat gadis dihadapanku itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kami-sama, ingin sekali aku mencubit pipi chubby itu.

"Daritadikan aku sedang cerita tentang peristiwa tadi pagi, saat si blonde menyebalkan itu memelukku sangat erat hingga membuatku hampir pingsan." Aku memasukan tangan kananku kesaku celana seraya mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya, takut semakin terperosok kedalam pesonanya.

"Sudahlah, aku mendengarkan kok. Lagipula, kita sudah sampai." Ujarku sambil memperhatikan sebuah plang berwarna putih yang bertuliskan 'Toko Daging.'

"Sampai? Dimana?" Tanyanya sambil menatap kesekitar, sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam memandangi gadis panda itu yang tengah menggaruk tengkuknya. 'Dia pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang tidak tahu,sih?'

"Tentu saja ditoko daging, baka." Ujarku sambil menaikan sebelah alisku. Gadis itu memandang wajahku lalu akhirnya terkekeh.

"Aah, iya, aku lupa kalau kita mau ke toko daging, yosh! Ayo kita masuk." Ujarnya dengan riang seraya membalikan tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam toko daging. Ternyata dia masih tidak berubah ya? Tetap saja dia sedikit lamban meskipun sudah pernah menjadi seorang kunoichi, dasar aneh. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika memperhatikan gadis dihadapanku yang berjalan dengan riang.

'Dia memang tidak berubah, dia masih terlihat ceria seperti dulu.' Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya aku dan Tenten pun keluar dari toko daging itu, dengan tiga buah kantung tambahan berisi daging. Sementara sisanya, berada di gerobak pengangkut yang akan langsung dibawa ke istana.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga." Ujar Tenten sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. "Yasudah, ayo kita ke istana."

"Tunggu dulu, Neji." Aku menolehkan kepalaku, untuk menatap wajah Tenten. "Ada apa lagi sih?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

'Apa lagi yang mau dia beli? Apa dia tidak melihat betapa menderitanya aku karena menjinjing kantung-kantung ini? baiklah aku tahu aku ini seorang jendral muda yang terkenal di medan perang, tapi aku tetap saja manusia yang memiliki rasa lelah.' Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, tujuanmu keluar istana kan, untuk makan bukan?" Aku memandangi wajah gadis dihadapanku itu yang membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku tersenyum samar, sangat samar hingga mungkin tak terlihat.

'Ah, ternyata dia memang benar-benar tidak berubah. dia masih tetap memperhatikanku.' Aku merasa senang bukan main, karena gadis ini masih memperhatikanku, mungkin aku akan melonjak kegirangan saat ini, kalau tidak mengingat statusku sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang dituntut untuk bersikap tenang disegala situasi, termasuk situasi seperti ini, situasi yang paling berbahaya. "Baiklah." Ujarku, gadis itu tersenyum simpul lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Kami-sama, aku berani mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk bisa menghentikan waktu disaat-saat seperti ini, disaat dimana aku dan Tenten berdua seperti ini, seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu.

**Tenten's Pov**

"Ini dia, satu mangkuk ikan haring soba dan ramen, silahkan menikmati." Ujar seorang pelayang berbaju putih seraya pergi meninggalkanku dan Neji.

"Akhirnya! Aku bisa menikmati ramen ini! huwaa rasanya sudah lama sekali!" Seruku sambil meraih sepasang sumpit yang diletakan disebelah mangkuk berisi ramen pesananku.

"Kau ini, masih saja seperti anak-anak." Ujar Neji yang masih belum menyentuh sumpitnya. "Biar saja, habis sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan ramen disini." Ujarku sambil mengangkat kedua sumpitku.

"Baiklah! Selamat makan!" Seruku seraya memasukan ramen kedalam mulutku sebanyak mungkin, lalu mengunyahnya dengan susah payah, membuat kedua pipiku terasa nyeri. Sementara itu Neji terlihat seperti membekap mulutnya dan membuang wajahnya kesamping. Aku memincingkan mataku ke laki-laki yang duduk dihadapanku, kenapa dia? Apa dia mau muntah? Apa sebegitu jeleknya aku hingga membuat Neji mau muntah?

"Aha apha, Nehi-hun?" Tanyaku disela-sela kunyahanku. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Neji malah tertawa renyah sambil memegangi perutnya, sementara aku hanya bisa tercengang karena melihat Neji tertawa dihadapanku. "Kau ini... setidaknya telan dulu makananmu sebelum berbicara." Ujarnya disela-sela tawanya. Kami-sama! Pemandangan ini, benar-benar pemandangan terindah didalam hidupku.

Baru pertama kali ini, aku bisa melihat Neji tertawa begitu lepas seperti ini, tertaw tanpa beban seperti ini. kumohon, buatlah waktu berhenti berlalu, karena aku yakin, aku tidak akan bisa melihat pemandangan ini lagi, setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, karena aku yakin Neji akan sibuk latihan. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu ikut tertawa. Disela-sela tawaku, aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat membasahi pipiku. Neji langsung berhenti dan memandangi wajahku.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Tenten?" Aku menggeleng kecil seraya menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku hanya... aku hanya terlalu senang karena akhirnya bisa melihatmu tertawa begitu lepas seperti itu, Neji." Neji terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia meraih sumpitnya dan memakan ikan haring sobanya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk memakan kembali ramenku sampai habis.

"Aku, aku minta maaf." Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap Neji, memastikan bahwa suara itu berasal dari arah laki-laki bermata lavender yang duduk dihadapanku. "Eh?"

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf, Tenten." Kami-sama! Ini sungguhan, seorang Hyuuga Neji meminta maaf padaku.

"Maaf? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku, Neji?" Laki-laki itu membuang wajahnya kesamping lalu memejamkan matanya dan berkata.

"Malam itu, aku berkata kalau aku sudah melupakan benda itu, benda yang kau minta untuk selalu kujaga lima belas tahun yang lalu. Tapi, itu semua bohong. Aku, selalu menyimpan benda itu, karena benda itu yang selalu mengingatkanku padamu, seolah jika aku melihat benda itu, aku bisa melihat wajahmu." Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik, Kami-sama! Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau Neji pernah bilang kalau dia melupakanku?! Dan sekarang? Sekarang dia malah bilang kalau dia menyimpan benda itu?

"Sudahlah... aku juga sudah melupakan kejadian itu kok. Lagipula, wajar saja kalau kau lupa, itu sudah lama sekali... dan juga, saat itu kita masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat hal yang tidak penting seperti itu bukan?" Ujarku sambil tertawa hambar, Neji membuka kedua matanya lalu menoleh kearahku, mata lavendernya terasa menohok mata hazelku, membuatku terpaku beberapa saat.

"Jadi, menurutmu, hubungan kita saat itu sangatlah remeh?" Deg! Apa dia bilang? Hubungan kita? Remeh? Tanpa kehendakku, kedua tanganku menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan kami.

"Aku tidak pernah beranggapan seperti itu!" Seenaknya saja dia menuduhku seperti itu, apa dia tidak tahu betapa sedihnya aku kala itu? ketika dia lupa akan benda yang kuminta untuk ia jaga? Benda yang menjadi simbol persahabatanku dan dia? "Lalu kenapa kau bilang bahwa kita terlalu kecil untuk mengingat hal 'remeh' seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan penekanan kata 'Remeh'. Aku menundukan wajahku, merasakan air mata mulai merembes keluar dari pelupuk mataku. "Itu semua... itu semua karena aku takut.. aku takut, kau menganggap remeh hubungan kita." Jawabku lirih. Neji tidak langsung membalas kata-kataku. Sementara aku, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak sesegukan didepan umum. 'Ingat Tenten, disini banyak orang, kau tidak boleh menangis.'

"Tidak pernah." Eh? Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku, menatap wajah Neji yang ternyata juga menatapku tajam. Mata lavendernya kembali menusuk mata hazelku. "Tidak pernah sekalipun, aku menganggap remeh hubungan kita, Tenten. Justru aku, aku yang merasa seperti itu."

"Aku yang khawatir bahwa kau akan melupakanku, karena sejak hari itu, kau tidak pernah datang kesana." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Deg! Kami-sama! Sudah lama sekali, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat senyumannya, senyuman yang tulus, bukan senyuman sinis atau senyuman paksaan yang biasa ia sunggingkan dihadapan Hinata atau orang lain. Neji menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat dihadapanku.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku. "Bukalah, itu adalah bukti bahwa aku tidak pernah melupakanmu." Tanpa banyak basa-basi, tanganku segera meraih kotak itu dan membukanya. 'Ini!' aku membekap mulutku dengan tangan kanan, air mata mulai kembali merembes keluar. Kami-sama! Mahkota ini. ya, dihadapanku, terdapat sebuah mahkota yang dibuat dari rangkaian bunga lily yang sudah kering dan layu. "Mahkotanya..."

"Aku selalu menyimpan benda itu, bahkan tak jarang membawanya. Bagiku, benda itu seperti jimat pelindung." Aku tersenyum disela-sela tangisanku. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan yang hangat menyentuh tanganku, membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mahkota itu.

"Kau tahu? baru kali ini aku sejujur ini pada seseorang, dan kau harus tahu. Kaulah satu-satunya orang, yang bisa membuatku tertawa, berbicara sepanjang ini dan membuatku merasa, bahagia." Lagi-lagi airmataku mulai bejatuhan dari mataku. kami-sama, apa ini nyata? Atau ini hanya sekedar mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, aku mohon jangan pernah bangunkan aku, Kami-sama.

"Dan aku juga, ingin menyampaikan satu hal. Aku sangat menyayangimu, menyayangimu sebagai seorang wanita, Tenten. Sedari dulu, aku selalu mengagumi sifat periangmu, kebiasaanmu yang selalu membagi senyumanmu dengan dunia, seolah membiarkan orang lain mengetahui kebahagiaanmu." Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan air mataku keluar lebih banyak.

"Aku tidak bisa menyampaikan kata-kata indah seperti kebanyakan laki-laki, dan lagi ini bukan tempat yang bisa dikatakan romantis, tapi... Tenten, aku menyukaimu." Deg! Rasanya nyawaku seperti diangkat saat itu juga. Kami-sama! Apa ini sungguhan? Aku mencubit pipiku sendiri, memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Sakit. Ya! Ini nyata, ini bukan mimpi! Aku membuka mulutku, hendak mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyayangi Neji, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa akupun menyayanginya sedari dulu, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa hanya dia, satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang Kami-sama berikan kepadaku. Tapi, kata-kata itu tertahan di ujung lidahku ketika mengingat sesuatu. Ketika aku mengingat, bukan hanya aku yang menyayangi laki-laki ini. ketika aku mengingat bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu menyayangi Neji. Aku langsung menundukan kepalaku. 'Aku harus melakukan ini, aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa melihat Hinata menderita ketika mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang paling ia sayangi menjalin hubungan denganku, aku tidak sampai hati melihatnya.'

"Aku... aku tidak bisa." Bisikku sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku. "Apa katamu?" Tanya Neji dengan suara tercekat.

"Aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Neji."

"Apa? tapi kukira kau juga-"

"Tidak! Perkiraanmu salah Neji!" Seruku setengah memekik, air mata mengalir semakin jelas di pipiku, hatiku terawa terpilin ketika memikirkan kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang sebentar lagi akan kuucapkan.

"Maafkan aku... tapi perasaanku padamu hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak pernah lebih." Bisa kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pergelangan tanganku.

"Kumohon, jangan bercanda, Tenten. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Ini memang tidak lucu, Neji!" Ujarku sambil menjauhkan tanganku dari sentuhannya. "Terimakasih kau sudah mengingatku, dan menyimpan benda ini. tapi maaf, perasaanku padamu hanya sebatas sahabat." Ujarku seraya berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Neji yang berusaha mencegahku pergi. Apakah sesakit ini rasanya? Apa yang kulakukan ini salah? Tidak kan? Aku membiarkan orang lain bahagia, apa itu salah? Lagipula, aku tidak pantas, menyukai dan disukai oleh seorang Hyuuga Neji. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat Hinata menangis seharian karena mengetahui bahwa aku dan Neji menjalin hubungan, aku tidak bisa.

'Mungkin ini yang terbaik, dengan membiarkan Hinata dan Neji bersama. Aku yakin seiring waktu, Neji akan melupakanku dan akhirnya menyayangi Hinata, gadis yang begitu menyayanginya.' Aku mengangguk kecil, menyetujui asumsiku sendiri, walaupun hatiku berusaha menolak pernyataan itu.

**Yaayyy! akhirnya aku bisa memunculkan NejiTen lagii! aku kangen banget sama mereka berdua! tapi ya di chappie ini, NejiTen nya masih sangat... yaa mohon maaf ya bagi para NejiTen lovers, aku janji kok ada saatnya Neji dan Tenten berbahagia :'3 okee segini aja bacotanku, seperti biasa terakhir, minta reviewsnya yaaa! :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, typo, alur lompat-lompat, OOC dan sebagainya**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like, don't reads**

**couple words from author:**

**Haihaihaii! lama tak jumpa ya minna-san hehe, pasti kalian pada kangen sama aku #muntaber, wkwk. Thanks god, minggu kemarin resitalnya lancar meskipun sedikit salah karena gugup lantaran hadirnya orang berkepala botak (author mengidap phobia pada kepala botak ._.) wkwkwk. dan ya, ternyata di fic ini ada pairing lain loh, engga hanya NejiTen atau NejiHina hehe :3 kalian pasti tau kan pairing nya siapa, oke aku bales reviews dulu ya**

**D'Michi: Huooo, ternyata D'michi sudah mau lulus :O well semoga hasilnya memuaskan ya D'michi! ah iya, resitalnya berjalan lancar, terimakasih buat dukungannya hehe! wuaahh! itu aku salah mengetik ._. penyakit typo ku sekarang ini semakin meraja lela, dikarenakan ketidak singkronannya otak kiri dan kanan serta tangan dan hati ._. wkwk, aku minta maaf ya D'michi buat typo yang meraja lela disana :( aku selalu berusaha mengurangi typo loh :'( yak! ini udah aku apdet hehe**

**Plain Vanilla: huwaa makasih! gapapakok walaupun telat aku tetep berterimakasih hehe. ya, kasihan sekali ya dia. dia itu terlalu.. baik :( yak! di genrenya terlanjur ada tragedi ._. wkwkwk, huwaa pasti aku akan melanjutkan fic ini dannn terimakasih atas dukungannya ya! :D**

**oke reviews sudah dibalas, langsung saja... ini dia chappie 9!**

Chapter 9

**Normal Pov**

Ditengah ruangan yang gelap itu, berdirilah sesosok manusia. Ruangan itu sangat gelap, tak ada satupun cahaya yang masuk kesana, mungkin disana juga tidak ada udara untuk bernafas. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat ada satu makhluk hidup yang tengah berdiri didalam sana. Manusia itu yang ternyata bergender laki-laki tersenyum kecil ketika dihadapannya muncul sesosok laki-laki yang membungkukan tubuhnya dihadapannya.

"Anda memanggilku, Orochimaru-sama?" Laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Orochimaru itu tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa lama sekali, apa gadis itu membuatmu kerepotan, Sai?" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sai itu segera menegakkan badannya lalu terkekeh hambar.

"Ah tentu saja tidak, aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya, apa anda tertarik dengannya?" Kini gantian orochimaru yang tertawa renyah.

"Tentu saja tida, aku tidak membutuhkan gadis bodoh seperti dia, aku hanya membutuhkannya, sebagai pion, sebagai alat yang bisa melancarkan rencanaku." Sai hanya bisa tersenyum kosong seperti biasa.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sai? Apa semua sesuai dengan rencana?"

"Ya, kelihatannya seperti itu, Orochimaru-sama."

"Aku beruntung memiliki anak buah yang dikelilingi penggemar sepertimu, Sai." Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum kosong.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kalau aku memberitahukannya tentang rencana kita, tuan?" Orochimaru terdiam sejenak, menatap laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahunya? Kalau tanpa memberitahukannya pun rencana ini bisa berjalan?"

"Aku takut, itu tidak cukup membuatnya seperti itu."

"Apa kau takut, Sai?"

"Maaf, maksud anda, Orochimaru-sama?" Orochimaru tersenyum samar dibalik rambut gelapnya yang tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Apa kau takut kalau gadis bernama Ino itu mengira kau benar-benar tertarik padanya?" Sai hanya bisa terdiam, harusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu. atasannya itu pasti bisa langsung mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ternyata menyukainya, tidak masalah kalau gadis itu tahu, toh dia pasti mendukung rencanaku, karena dia berasal dari otogakure, bukankah begitu, Sai?" Sai hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, segera laksanakan rencanaku, aku tidak bisa beralasan lagi pada Hiashi agar dibiarkan tinggal di istana ini lebih lama."

"Baiklah, Orochimaru-sama."

"Dan, Sai."

"Iya, Orochimaru-sama?" Orochimaru tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga ingin menyaksikan sang jendral konoha menangis, jadi pastikan sesuatu terjadi pada gadis panda itu." sai tersenyum kosong lalu berkata.

"Tentu saja, Orochimaru-sama."

xXx

Segumpal awan kelabu terhempas hembusan angin malam, membuatnya berpindah dari pijakannya, menutupi sinar rembulan satu-satunya penerangan di sana, disebuah koridor panjang yang sepi. Tentu saja sepi, karena semua penghuni istana pasti tengah terlelap, semua kecuali seorang gadis berlambut blonde yang tengah sibuk melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang koridor istana bagian barat, tempat barak para pasukan istana. Mata aquamarine gadis itu memancarkan sinar kecemasan yang luar biasa, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, telapak tangannya sudah lembab oleh peluh dan terasa dingin. Rasa takut kembali mencekamnya, tapi buru-buru ia buang perasaan itu.

"Ini masih lingkungan istana, tidak ada orang pesakitan yang berani menyakitiku." Ujar gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha mempercayai kata-katanya sendiri, meskipun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia tidak percaya akan kata-katanya sendiri itu. Kalau bukan karena sebuah surat teror yang ia temukan dikamarnya sore tadi, gadis itu pasti tidak akan nekat melawan ketakutannya dan datang kesini, seorang diri.

Ya, sore tadi, gadis blonde ini menemukan sebuah surat yang intinya mengancamnya, dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke lapangan latihan para pasukan yang berada di bagian barat seorang diri. Akhirnya, gadis itu pun sampai di lapangan latihan, tempat si pengirim surat memintanya untuk datang. Mata aquamarine nya berhasil menangkap sesosok manusia berambut gelap yang berdiri membelakanginya, laki-laki itu mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya, asumsi si gadis, manusia ini laki-laki, karena postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan potongan rambutnya yang pendek.

Dengan ragu-ragu gadis bermata aquamarine itu melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati sosok laki-laki itu. meskipun tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Permisi... a-apakah kau yang memintaku untuk datang kesini?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara gemetar. "Ya, aku memang menyuruhmu datang kesini." Deg! Tubuh gadis itu terhenyak, telinganya dengan jelas dapat mengenali suara ini, suara yang sudah ia kenal sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Laki-laki itu membalikan tubuhnya seraya menyebut nama gadis itu. "Ino." Dan bisa ditebak, sigadis hanya bisa tercengang.

**Ino's Pov**

Jantungku hampir saja melompat keluar, ketika sosok manusia dihadapanku membalikan tubuhnya dan menyebut namaku.

"Sai?" Ucapku yang masih kaget karena kejadian barusan. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya, cih entah mengapa saat ini aku sangat membenci senyuman itu. tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya, dan juga bersyukur karena ternyata dia yang memintaku datang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa tumben sekali kau memaksaku datang kesini, ditengah malam seperti ini, dengan menerorku pula." Dengusku sambil melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada, Sai terkekeh lembut, lalu segera terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius saat ini. kami-sama! Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat wajahnya seserius itu.

"Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Ino. Hingga membuatku bingung untuk menjelaskannya."

"Tenang saja, kita punya waktu semalaman untuk membicarakannya, Sai." Ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil, laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk lalu menghela nafas panjang, ketara sekali ia sangat letih, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat lebih tertekan dari biasanya, sebenarnya ada apa? apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Tenten? Apa Tenten yang membuatnya terlihat sangat... sedih seperti ini?

"Arigatou, Ino. Karena sudah datang meskipun aku sudah mengancammu." Aku tertawa kecil. "Kuakui caramu itu sangat efektif hingga membuatku datang kesini." Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang kelabu. "Lebih baik kita duduk di koridor saja, aku tidak ingin kakiku pegal-pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri." Ucapku, Sai mengangguk. beberapa detik kemudian, kami sudah duduk di ujung koridor, menghadap langsung ke lapangan latihan. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih, Sai? Kau membuatku penasaran." Ujarku yang mulai merasa geregetan karena penasaran. Pasalnya, Sai tidak pernah memaksaku seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Eh?" Aku sontak menoleh kesamping, menatap sesosok laki-laki yang tengah menundukan kepalanya disampingku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku, Sai?" Tanyaku yang masih kaget karena tiba-tiba saja mendengar Sai meminta maaf.

"Karena aku sudah berbohong padamu." Deg! Berbohong? Kapan dia berbohong padaku? "Berbohong apa? jangan buat aku penasaran seperti ini, Sai." Ujarku setengah memekik.

"Aku... aku tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada Tenten." Tubuhku terasa meleleh detik itu juga. 'Apa dia bilang? Tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada Tenten? Kami-sama! Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh?!'

"Tapi... tapi saat itu kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau-"

"Aku bohong saat itu, aku terpaksa mengatakan hal itu padamu." Apa dia bilang? Terpaksa? Siapa yang sudah memaksanya berbohong seperti itu?

"Terpaksa? Tapi... siapa yang memaksamu, Sai?"

"Orochimaru-sama, beliau yang memaksaku untuk membohongimu, membuatku cemburu pada Tenten."

"O-Orochimaru-sama? Tapi kenapa?"

"Orochimaru-sama, beliau merencanakan untuk menyerang konoha." Deg! Rasanya jantungku seperti berhenti menjalankan tugasnya selama persekian detik. Orochimaru? Perdana mentri Otogakure berencana untuk menyerang Konoha? Negara terbesar?

"Ja-jangan bercan-"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Ino." Geram Sai sambil menatap tajam mataku. ya, mata onyx itu memang menunjukan kilauan keseriusan yang tinggi, tidak mungkin Sai bercanda tentang hal seperti ini.

"Tapi... tapi kenapa?"

"Biar kuceritakan padamu semuanya, Ino." Ujar Sai sambil menundukan kepalanya, aku menolehkan kepalaku, memandangi sosok lelaki yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Selama beberapa tahun berada di kemiliteran Otogakure, aku... aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Orochimaru-sama menaruh perhatian padaku, maksudku bukan perhatian semacam itu... beliau akhirnya menunjuku untuk menjadi pengawal pribadinya, dan saat itulah aku mengetahui semuanya."

"Mengetahui apa, Sai?" Tanyaku yang sudah terbakar api penasaran. "Aku baru mengetahui bahwa selama beberapa tahun belakangan, Otogakure dan Amegakure sudah berencana untuk membumi hanguskan Konoha." Mata aquamarine ku membulat sempurna, apa? membumi hanguskan Konoha?!

"Ja-jadi, serangan Amegakure beberapa hari yang lalu itu-"

"Ya, itu semua sudah bagian dari rencana. Orochimaru ingin mengambil kekuasaan Konoha, beliau beranggapan bahwa klan Hyuuga tidak seharusnya memimpin Konoha, klan ini terlalu... terlalu serakah, tanpa memimpin sebuah negara pun, klan nya akan selalu sihormati, itulah.. itulah yang membuat Orochimaru berambisi untuk menghancurkan konoha, atau lebih tepatnya menyingkirkan klan Hyuuga. Karena dengan begitu, Orochimaru bisa mengikat wilayah Konoha sebagai serikat Otogakure."

"Lalu, apa imbalan untuk Amegakure? Tentu saja mereka tidak akan membantu dengan sukarela bukan?"

"Orochimaru menjanjikan seperempat wilayah Konoha untuk dijadikan serikat amegakure." Ucap Sai dengan suara parau.

"Lantas, kenapa Orochimaru memintamu untuk berbohong padaku?" Sai menengadahkan kepalanya lalu menoleh kearahku.

"Ia berencana untuk membuatmu cemburu, membuatmu menjalankan rencanamu itu, kau pasti mengerti maksudku bukan?" Deg! Apa? rencanaku, tapi darimana Orochimaru tau?!

"Da-darimana beliau bisa-"

"Aku rasa tanpa kuberitahu pun, kau sudah mengerti Ino." Aku menundukan kepalaku, jadi semua ini? semua ini sudah diatur?

"Aku... sebenarnya Orochimaru tidak menyarankanku untuk membeberkan semua ini padamu, Ino." Ucapannya membuatku sedikit tersentak.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau akhirnya memberitahuku?" Pertanyaanku itu berhasil membuat Sai terdiam beberapa detik.

"Aku hanya, aku hanya tidak ingin kau beranggapan bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai Tenten."

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh tidak masalah bagimu bukan?" Ujarku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. Bisa kuliat semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya, Kami-sama! Aku yakin aku tidak salah lihat! Sai, tersipu dihadapanku.

"Itu semua... karena aku menyukaimu." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum simpul, senyuman yang indah dan tulus, berbeda dengan senyuman memikat yang biasa ia suguhkan kepada semua orang. Apa yang barusan ia katakan benar? Apa dia... menyukaiku?

"Aku selalu menyukaimu, Ino. Kau, sosok Kunoichi yang kuat dan cantik." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum lagi, sementara aku berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah mengumpul dipelupuk mataku.

"Aku juga... aku selalu... aku selalu menyukaimu Sai, sejak lama sekali. Aku selalu mengagumimu, tapi kukira... apa yang kurasakan selama ini hanya sia-sia, apalagi setelah saat itu kau bilang bahwa kau... kau sangat tertarik pada Tenten." Sai tersenyum kecil seraya menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku... kau tahu bukan, aku terpaksa melakukan ini." aku hanya membalas kata-kata Sai dengan pelukan erat, membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya yang hangat dan bidang, bisa kurasakan tangannya mengelus rambutku. "Aku berjanji, setelah semua ini selesai... kita bisa bersama."

"Iya, aku percaya padamu, Sai." Ucapku disela-sela tangisanku. "Tapi, bisakah aku meminta satu pertolongan, Ino?" aku terdiam sejenak.

"Apa?"

"Tetap jalankan rencanamu dengan Hinata, buat gadis itu semakin cemburu. Karena hanya dengan cara itulah, kita bisa menghancurkan klan Hyuuga dan Konoha."

xXx

**Normal Pov**

Daun-daun kecoklatan berguguran dari pohonnya, sebagian ada yang jatuh tertanah, sebagian lagi ada yang tercecar karena terbawa terpaan angin. Rumput berwarna kekuningan bergoyang kecil karena terpaan angin, diatas hamparan rumput itu, berbaringlah seorang lelaki berambut coklat lumpur. Badan tegapnya di lapisi baju berwarna putih, dengan lambang api merah di lengannya, lambang klan nya. Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, terlihat sangat menikmati kesunyian di sana, disebuah lahan kosong dekat istana Konohagakure. Karena menurutnya, tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling indah setelah tempat itu, sebuah padang rumput luas yang ditumbuhi bunga lily putih, satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan, satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas bersama seorang gadis berambut auburn disisinya. Laki-laki itu membuka kelopak matanya, membuat mata lavendernya kembali terpajang.

Wajah gadis itu, lagi-lagi menelusup kedalam otaknya. Mengingat gadis itu, membuat hatinya teriris-iris. Apalagi, mengingat kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir gadis itu tempo hari, kata-kata yang dingin nan tajam, bagaikan serpihan es yang menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu berbisik lirih.

"Apa sebegini sakitnya?"

**Neji's Pov**

_"Maafkan aku... tapi perasaanku padamu hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak pernah lebih." _

_"Terimakasih kau sudah mengingatku, dan menyimpan benda ini. tapi maaf, perasaanku padamu hanya sebatas sahabat." _

Dua kalimat itu, dua kalimat yang paling mematikan bagiku terus menerus terngiang di benakku, membuat kepalaku sedikit berdenyut. Kami-sama! Kenapa! Kenapa kau sangat kejam kepadaku, ini sangat tidak adil! Lihatlah, beberapa hari sebelum hari itu, aku sempat merasa bahwa Tenten begitu menyukaiku, tapi kenapa? Kenapa pada saat itu ia malah berkata seperti itu. apa jangan-jangan si mayat itu sudah membuatnya beralih dariku?!

'Baka! Kenapa kau bisa seposesif ini, Neji!'Rutukku dalam hati, aku menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan pikiranku yang semrawut.

Saat itu, saat Tenten mengucapkan kata-kata yang seakan membunuhku itu, hatiku benar-benar. Benar-benar sakit, bahkan membuatku hampir menangis. Kalian pasti menganggapku terlalu berlebihan bukan? Mengingat aku adalah seorang jendral, tapi aku tidak peduli, ini memang yang kurasakan. Tapi entah mengapa, sesuatu seperti mengganjal didalam pikiranku, saat itu, saat Tenten mengucapkan kalimat mematikan itu, ia menangis.

'Kalau memang ia tidak menyukaiku, harusnya ia tidak perlu menangis bukan?' Tapi dia sendiri yang berkata bahwa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi kenapa dia menangis? Apa aku terlalu terlihat menyedihkan hingga membuatnya menangis? Aku yakin, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua, aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti berada disini, Neji-nii." Tubuhku sedikit menegang ketika gendang telingaku menangkap suara itu, suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku segera bangkit dan menunduk.

"Hi-Hinata-sama, kenapa anda bisa berada disini?"

"A-aku mohon be-berhentilah untuk me-menunduk sep-seperti itu." ucapnya sambil terkekeh lembut, aku hanya bisa mengangguk. beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu duduk dihamparan rumput yang tadi kutiduri, gadis itu membentangkan tangannya, mempersilahkanku untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi, apa yang anda lakukan disini, Hinata-sama? Dan kenapa anda sendirian kesini? Bahaya bisa datang kapan saja." Ujarku dengan suara datar, ya, kemana Tenten? Dia kan dayang pribadi Hinata.

"A-ah itu.. a-aku hanya i-ingin bertemu de-denganmu, da-dan menghabiskan so-sore ini ha-hanya denganmu... se-seperti dulu." Ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya, aku mengangguk kecil seraya menengadahkan kepalaku, memandangi awan kelabu yang senantiasa menghiasi langit.

Dari dulu aku sangat suka memandangi langit, karena menurutku, langit sangat luas, tidak ada atap yang membentang diatas langit, membatasi langit tersebut. Entahlah, tapi bagiku, langit terkesan. Penuh kebebasan. Dan juga, dengan melihat langit, membuatku selalu teringat akan sosoknya, Tenten yang berarti langit diatas langit. Tenten, menurutku sangat indah, gadis itu terlihat sangat indah dan bebas, seperti halnya langit. Dan lagi, mereka berdua adalah hal yang paling kusukai didunia ini selain seporsi ikan haring soba dan segelas ocha tentunya. "Ne-Neji-nii?"

"Hn?"

"Li-lihatlah... a-aku berhasil merangkai i-ilalang ya-yang tadi kuambil." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum teduh, seraya menunjukan seutas ilalang dihadapanku. Aku tersenyum sebisanya. "Bagus sekali, Hinata-sama." Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menjauhkan ilalang itu dari tangannya.

"Neji-nii?"

"Hn?" Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya menundukan kepalanya dan berbisik. "A-aku hanya sa-sangat me-merindukanmu." Bisiknya lirih, tubuhku terasa sedikit menegang ketika mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Aku memutuskan untuk diam, aku tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata Hinata yang terdengar aneh ditelingaku. "Neji-nii?"

"Hn?"

"A-apa bo-boleh aku berharap?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku kegadis berambut indigo yang sedari tadi tengah duduk disampingku.

"Berharap? Berharap untuk apa, Hinata-sama?" Tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku, Hinata menyenerkan kepalanya dibahuku, membuatku sedikit terlonjak karenanya, ada apa sih dengannya? Kenapa dia jadi sangat aneh seperti ini?

"Bo-bolehkah aku be-berharap... ka-kalau Neji-nii a-akan mencintaiku se-sebagai seorang ga-gadis?"

**Normal Pov**

Segumpal uap putih mengepul didepan bibir seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri dilapangan itu. malam ini terasa semakin dingin, bahkan uap nafasnya pun sampai terlihat. Gadis itu meraih busur yang tergeletak di meja kayu sederhana yang bertengger disudut lapangan barat istana, tempatnya biasa berlatih memanah setiap malam. Setelah tangannya menggenggam busur, jaro jemarinya kembali melintasi meja kayu itu, berusaha mencari sebuah anak panah untuk ia tembakan di target bidik yang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya. Secara tak sengaja, jemarinya menyentuh sebuah anak panah yang terasa lebih pendek dibanding anak panah pada umumnya, karena penasaran, gadis itu melirik kearah meja. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika mendapati sebuah anak panah yang patah tergeletak disana. Gadis itu tersenyum hambar seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari anak panah itu, karena hanya dengan melihat benda itu, pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada seseorang, seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ia sukai.

**Tenten's Pov**

Aku meraih sebuah anak panah 'normal' dan menyelipkannya di depan seutas benang busur, lalu menariknya secara hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak membuat anak panah itu patah.

'Kalau sampai patah, dia pasti akan mengejekku lagi.' Batinku, aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. 'Hentikan! Kenapa kau selalu memikirkannya, Tenten! Apa otakmu yang kecil itu hanya dipenuhi oleh dia?!' aku menghela nafas panjang, jujur aku sangat membenci ini, perdebatan dalam diriku sendiri. setelah membidik target, aku segera melepaskan anak panah itu. dan... Tap! Ya, kena sasaran seperti biasanya. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu memejamkan mataku ketika angin malam lagi-lagi menerpa tubuhku.

Kesedihan kembali merundung hatiku ketika mengingat kejadian tempo hari. Sungguh, aku tidak kuasa melihat wajah itu. wajah laki-laki yang paling kusayangi bersedih. Aku tidak sanggup, sungguh aku tidak sanggup melihatnya saat itu. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain merelakannya dengan orang lain, dengan orang yang begitu mencintainya.

'Aku tidak perlu menyesal karena telah menyerahkan Neji pada Hinata, karena aku tahu Hinata sangat mencintai Neji, aku harusnya tidak menyesal.' Batinku, berusaha mensuges diriku agar tidak berlama-lama bergelung dalam rasa penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Kau bisa membuat istana bangkrut jika terus menerus mematahkan anak panah, Tenten." Suara ini?! aku segera menengadahkan kepalaku, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati sesosok laki-laki berambut coklat lumpur tengah berdiri beberapa meter dihadapanku.

"Ne-Neji?" Laki-laki itu tidak bergeming, ia bahkan tidak berjalan mendekatiku, tidak seperti saat itu.

"Kalau kau hanya bisa merusak, lebih baik jangan latihan." Ucapnya datar, cih kenapa dia jadi sesinis ini?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak merusak apapun." Lelaki itu memberikan tatapan coba-saja-lihat-apa-yang-sudah-kau-lakukan. Yak, anak panahnya patah. "Gomen ne." Ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku berusaha untuk terlihat biasa.

"Aku hanya sedang berpatroli, sebelum tidur, kau sendiri kenapa masih berada diluar? Ini sudah terlalu malam."

"Aku hanya... sedang ingin berlatih." Jawabku seadanya, tanpa kuduga Neji berjalan menghampiriku, menipiskan jarak diantara aku dan dia.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, Tenten?"

"Apa? apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Soal perkataanmu beberapa hari yang lalu, dikedai. Apa itu semua sungguhan?" Tubuhku terasa lemas ketika mendengar kata-kata Neji. Didalam hati aku berteriak 'TIDAK! TENTU SAJA TIDAK!'

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku, berusaha membuat nada suaraku tetap terdengar biasa saja, meskipun tengah menahan tangis.

"Karena, saat kau mengatakan kata-kata itu.. kau menangis." Deg! Kami-sama, ternyata dia. Ternyata dia memperhatikan itu, bodohnya aku! Tentu saja Neji itu bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kukelabui begitu saja.

"A-aku menangis ka-karena aku tidak tega melihatmu." Ujarku sambil memalingkan wajahku. "Tenten yang kukenal tidak pernah merasa seperti itu, atau jangan-jangan... Tenten yang kukenal sudah benar-benar hilang?" Apa maksudnya?! Kenapa dia menuduhku seperti ini?!

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tetap aku, tidak berubah sama sekali!" Ujarku setengah memekik. "Tenten yang kukenal tidak pernah berbohong, apalagi kepada dirinya sendiri." deg! Kenapa, kenapa Neji...

"Aku tidak berbohong!" ujarku. Neji hanya terdiam, menatap mata hazelku dengan intens, dimata itu bisa kulihat rasa sakit yang amat dalam. Baru sekali ini, aku melihat mata itu terasa begitu kelam.

"Tidak ada gunanya berbohong dihadapanku, Tenten. Sia-sia saja." Aku membekap mulutku dengan tangan kanan, menahan sesegukan ditenggorokanku. "A-aku tidak berbohong, Neji." Ucapku lirih. Tanpa dugaanku, kedua tangan Neji terulur dan mencengkram pundakku, wajahnya mendekat dan semakin mendekat, tapi ia berhenti pada jarak beberapa meter dihadapan wajahku, batang hidung kami bersentuhan, deru nafas kami bersatu. Bahkan saking dekatnya, aku bisa mendengar degup jantung masing-masing.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Apa kau tidak peduli tentang perasaanku Tenten? Apa hanya sebatas itukah aku dimatamu?" Ingin rasanya aku menyayat tanganku sendiri ketika melihat raut wajah Neji, sungguh ingin sekali aku memeluk laki-laki dihadapanku ini, meminta maaf, menjelaskan semuanya dan akhirnya kami bisa berbahagia, terkesan sangat sederhana bukan?

"A-aku... aku tidak bisa."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya." Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat seraya menggigit bibir bawahku, 'Cukup! Aku tidak bisa lagi!' Dengan satu sentakan, aku berhasil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Neji di pundakku dan langsung membalikan tubuhku, membelakangi Neji.

"Aku tidak bisa Neji! Aku tidak bisa, tidakkah kau mengerti itu?!" Tanyaku dengan diiringi oleh air mata yang mengalir dipipiku. Apa kalian tau? Bagaimana rasanya mengetahui bahwa atasanmu menyukai orang yang kausukai? Bagaimana rasanya bila kau harus mengalah demi atasanmu itu? bagaimana rasanya harus bertingkah seolah-olah kau tidak peduli? Apa kalian tahu rasanya? Sakit, sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku... aku tidak bisa menyayangimu, aku tidak bisa."

"Apa itu... karena ada orang lain?" Deg! Ingin rasanya aku meninju wajah laki-laki itu, dia bilang ada orang lain?! apa dia tidak tahu bahwa satu-satunya laki-laki di hatiku hanyalah dia?

"Tidak... tidak pernah ada orang yang singgah dihatiku Neji, tidak seorangpun." Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak pernah ada satu orang pun yang bersemayam dihatiku Neji, kecuali satu laki-laki. Laki-laki yang sudah berada disana lima belas tahun silam, bahkan sampai saat ini pun... ia masih bersemayam disana, dihatiku." Lanjutku lirih, aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap awan hitam yang menghiasi langit.

"Dari dulu, aku tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang, tinggal dipanti, harus bisa bertahan didunia yang kejam diumur yang sangat belia. Aku beranggapan bahwa hidup penuh dengan kekerasan, tapi semua itu berubah ketika aku bertemu denganmu di toko roti itu, saat itu kau memarahiku. Dan sejak saat itu, kau selalu berada disana, menemaniku, mendengarkan keluh kesahku, memberikanku nasihat dan kasih sayang yang tidak bisa kudapatkan dari kedua orangtuaku." Aku memjamkan mataku, berusaha menenggelamkan semua kesedihan yang kembali memuncak.

"Aku... aku baru menyadari bahwa selama lima belas tahun ini, aku selalu memikirkanmu, berharap Kami-sama akan mempertemukan kita lagi, dan setelah kita bertemu, aku sangat... sangatlah senang, semakin hari aku terus memikirkanmu, hingga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa selama lima belas tahun ini, aku mencintaimu." Bisa kurasakan tubuhku berguncang hebat ketika mendengar kata-kataku sendiri. Air mata sudah meleleh di pipiku, sangat banyak hingga rasanya sedikit lengket di pipiku. Aku... bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh itu, karena baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Neji selama ini. tak pernah sekalipun aku melupakannya, ia selalu bersemayam di pikiran dan hatiku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan dan menangis disana.

Betapa menyakitkan rasanya, jika kau sangat mencintai orang itu, tapi kau tidak bisa bersamanya, malah membiarkannya bersama wanita lain.

Tubuhku melemas ketika merasakan seseorang mendekapku dari belakang. Aku masih menutup wajahku, terbelalak kaget disana.

"Aku... tidak bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata indah padamu, tapi kuharap dengan ini, kau akan mengerti, Tenten." Ujarnya seraya membenamkan kepalanya di pundakku, bisa kurasakan deru nafasnya menerpa tengkukku.

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Aku terpaksa melepaskan pelukanku dari Neji lalu membalikan tubuhku, membuatku menatap wajah tampan itu.

"Aku mengerti... tapi, aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa Neji."

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Lihat, kita saling mencintai, kita memiliki perasaan yang sama, lalu apa yang salah? Tidakkah kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku, Tenten?" Ujar Neji yang menatapku tajam. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Itu semua, karena ada orang lain yang juga menyayangimu!" Kataku setengah memekik, bisa kulihat Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hinata... dia... dia sangat menyayangimu, Neji. Menyayangimu sebagai seorang lelaki, bukan seorang kakak." Ujarku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda, Tenten."

"Aku tidak bercanda Neji, Hinata sendiri yang memberitahukanku, dan lagi, dari tatapan matanya ketika menatapmu, aku sudah bisa melihat. Bahwa gadis itu benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Tapi aku tidak menyayangimu, tidak seperti aku menyayangimu."aku terhenyak, Kami-sama, kenapa rasanya begitu sulit?

"A-aku tau tapi... aku tidak bisa melihat Hinata mena-"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat adikku menangis, tapi membiarkan dirimu sendiri menangis? Ingat Tenten, jangan paksakan dirimu sendiri, kau pantas untuk berbahagia."

"Tapi... aku tidak bisa Neji. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk-" dengan gerakan cepat, Neji menarik tubuhku kedalam dekapannya, membuat kalimatku terpotong. "Jangan sekali-kali kau berkata seperti itu." ujarnya seraya mendekapku semakin erat. "Aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku, itu yang terpenting dan... kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri demi melihat orang lain bahagia."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Hina-"

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Hinata, karena jujur, aku sendiri sudah menyadari keanehan didirinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah ini, kita bisa bersama, Tenten." Aku tersenyum kecil dan melingkarkan tanganku di tubuh laki-laki itu, membalas pelukannya. Baru pertama kali ini aku merasakan pelukan dari seorang Hyuuga, rasanya sangat hangat, nyaman dan... tenang. Aku tersenyum samar, membayangkan masa depanku bersama Neji. Berdua dengannya.

**Normal Pov**

Deru nafas memburu terdengar di sepanjang koridor itu. Sepasang mata lavender menangkap sosok dua manusia yang sangat ia kenali. Jantungnya terasa akan meledak ketika melihat kedua manusia berbeda gender itu berpelukan. Sipemilik mata lavender itu meringis kecil seraya mengepalkan tangannya yang mungil. Api amarah meluap-luap didalam kepalanya.

'Jadi ternyata... memang benar.' Batin si gadis pemilik mata lavender itu. hatinya terasa remuk, rasa kecewa membanjiri hatinya, kecewa yang mendalam. Hilang sudah, hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama laki-laki yang paling ia sayangi.

"Sudah kuduga kau berada disini, Hinata-sama." Gadis bermata lavender yang dipanggil Hinata itu pun menolehkan kepalanya, merasa terkejut ketika mendapati sosok gadis berambut blonde tengah berdiri disana.

"Seperti yang aku katakan bukan? Tenten dan Neji terlibat satu hubungan yang serius." Ujar gadis blonde itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ya, aku tahu." ucap Hinata datar. Air mata mulai merembes dari pipi Hinata, jiwa dan raganya terasa hancur saat itu, saat mata lavendernya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang paling ia cintai, memeluk seorang gadis yang ia percaya sebagai sahabatnya.

"Benat kataku bukan? Tenten sudah mengambil orang yang kita sukai, jadi bagaimana? Sekarang anda sudah percaya bukan, Hinata-sama?" Hinata mengangguk kecil, sementara gadis blonde itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aku bisa, membuat gadis itu jera dan menjauh dari Neji." Ujar si blonde, mendengar kata-kata menggiurkan itu, Hinata langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. "Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan kekuasaan anda, apapun bisa kulakukan, serahkan semuanya padaku, Hinata-sama."

**Okee! Chappie 9 sudah ku publish, hehe. bagaimana-bagaimana? apa kalian sudah bisa melihat kemana alur ceritanya? atau mungkin ada yang kurang jelas? hehe. yak untuk sementara ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa meng apdet dulu selama satu minggu karena aku harus menghadapi uas :( makanya chappie ini aku buat lebih panjang dari biasanya hehe, setelah uas selesai aku akan kembali aktif berkarya *tebar bunga wkwkwk, oke segini dulu reviews dariku jaa ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto,but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: Gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC dan sebagainya**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**Couple words from author:**

**Hi minnaa! Senangnya bisa kembali ke sinii, setelah mencuri-curi waktu ditengah kesibukan bikin contekan (?) wkwk, engga deng author kan anak baik-baik jadi gapernah nyontek :3 #apaan meja lo tadi isinya contekan semua, thor! hus jangan umbar-umbar aib ah malu sama tetangga (?) wkwk. di chapter sebelumnya aku sempet bilang gaakan muncul selama seminggu kan? tapi baru beberapa hari aja tanganku udah gatel mau ngetik lanjutan fic ini. gatau kenapa di sela-sela belajar, ide bertebaran dikepala. kesempatan emas! yaudah langsung aku tumpahin semuanya di laptop wkwk. Dan setelah aku baca chap sembilan kemarin, aku jadi ngerasa ga enak... karena menurut aku sendiri bahasa di chap itu agak aneh ._. aku minta maaf banget yaa buat yang kecewa dengan chap 9 karena itu aku bikin keburu-buru krn ngantuk saking ngebetnya mau apdet, terus juga ide lagi seret banget pas itu, sekali lagi maaf yaa aku janji gaakan ngulangin lagi *nangis guling-guling. yosh aku mau bales review dulu yaa.**

**D'Michi: Hai d'michi! sepertinya aku gajadi menghilang selama satu minggu, karena ide terus bermunculan aku malah jadi gabisa konsen belajar wkwk. wah banyak sekali typosnya :O di chap ini insyaallah gaada typo nya ._. wah maaf sekali ya D'michi, pas bikin chap 9 aku dalam kondisi ngantuk dan gasempet ngedit (sok sibuk) maaf bangeett :( di chap ini aku berusaha bikin lebih lebih bagus dari chap 9, semoga d'michi suka dengan chap ini hehe, iya gapapakok d'michi aku ngerti kalo tujuan d'michi me list typo itu biar aku bisa lebih teliti hehe, makasih ya d'michi buat reviews dan typo lists nyaa. kalo soal neji atau tenten yang gugur akan terjawab di chap 11 mungkin hehe :3 **

**yosh! tanpa banyak basa-basi ini dia chappie 10!**

Chapter 10

**Normal Pov**

Hamparan gumpalan awan berwarna kelabu yang terhampar di langit tertangkap jelas oleh mata seorang gadis, mata hazel nya memperhatikan setiap lekuk gumpalan itu. kembali, hembusan angin musim gugur menampar lebut pipi chubby nya yang seputih gading. Dilihatnya, pohon mapple dan sakura disekitar taman belakang itu, sudah kehilangan daun-daunnya yang menandakan bahwa ini sudah memasuki penghujung musim gugur. Gadis itu tersenyum letih, merasa agak sedih karena musim gugur akan segera berakhir, musim gugur yang menciptakan banyak kenangan dikehidupannya.

Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecil kala mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika malam itu, malam dipertengahan musim gugur yang dingin, ketika Neji, laki-laki yang paling dicintainya memeluknya, mendekapnya dengan erat seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sangat mencintai gadis itu. kini, musnah sudah semua keraguan gadis itu tentang perasaan Neji.

"Tenten-san?" Gadis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi hati Tenten terasa tersayat ketika melihat sosok itu, sosok gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri dihadapannya.

**Tenten's Pov**

"Tenten-san?" Aku tersenyum kecil, berusaha menyembunyikan kekalutanku. "Ah, ada apa Hinata-sama?"

"Ti-Tidak, a-aku hanya... a-aku hanya i-ingin menyampaikan ba-bahwa, ha-hari ini sampai be-besok, aku dan Tou-san a-akan berkunjung ke Su-Sunagakure, ja-jadi kau ku-kunyatakan be-bebas tu-tugas u-untuk dua ha-hari ini." ucap gadis itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya, aneh sekali. Hinata tidak pernah memalingkan wajahnya ketika berbicara denganku atau siapapun.

"A-ah begitu, terimakasih, Hinata-sama." Ucapku seraya menundukan tubuhku sedikit. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lalu bertanya.

"A-apa kau su-sudah ada rencana, Te-Tenten-san?" Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang terdengar agak aneh ditelingaku. Hinata, tidak pernah ikut campur dalam urusanku apapun itu.

"Sepertinya tidak, Hinata-sama." Ujarku sambil tersenyum samar, Hinata lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya, kali ini matanya terpaku pada sebuah pohon sakura yang sudah setengah botak, Hinata memejamkan matanya sebentar, seperti berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Samar-samar bisa kulihat gadis itu sedikit meringis, dan bisa kulihat kesedihan menggelayuti wajah cantik itu.

'Ada apa dengan Hinata? Apa Neji sudah memberirtahukannya?'

"Ma-malam nanti a-akan ada festival ke-kembang api mu-musim gugur, ku-kudengar da-dari Hanabi-chan, se-semua da-dayang dan peng-penghuni istana a-akan datang ke festival itu." kali ini Hinata menundukan kepalanya, menatapi tanah halaman belakang yang tertutupi oleh hamparan rumput.

"Se-sesekali ka-kau harus keluar da-dari Istana, agar ka-kau tidak stress, Tenten-san." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum kearahku, aku sedikit kaget ketika melihat senyuman Hinata. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang terpeta jelas diwajah cantiknya, seperti bukan senyuman yang biasa ia suguhkan pada semua orang. Seolah senyuman itu hanya bohong belaka, senyuman yang dipaksakan. Senyuman itu melengkung jelas dibibirnya tapi tidak menyentuh matanya, dimata itu, mata lavender pucat milik Hinata, aku bisa melihat kesedihan yang mendalam. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Ah, akan kupikirkan nanti, arigatougozaimasu atas masukannya, Hinata-sama." Ucapku sambil menyeringai lebar. Hinata terlihat sedikit menegang sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menundukan kepalanya dan meringsut pergi.

"Sebaiknya a-aku pe-permisi dulu... a-aku harus be-berkemas."

"Biar aku bantu-"

"Tidak usah... a-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, arigatou." Jawab Hinata yang kembali menyeret kakinya menjauhiku, sosok Hinata semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya tak terlihat lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa Hinata jadi aneh?

xXx

**Normal Pov**

"Kalian harus lebih sering berlatih, apalagi saat ini Konoha mendapat ancaman serius dari Amegakure, kita harus selalu siap siaga dalam kondisi apapun."

"Baik!"

"Nah, sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke barak." Ujar laki-laki berambut coklat yang berdiri dihadapan pasukan istana. Seluruh pasukan berdiri lalu membungkuk singkat sebelum akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri. Si laki-laki berambut coklat itu menghela nafas panjang lalu menyeka bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia menggigil kecil ketika merasakan angin sore menggelitik kulit putihnya yang lembab oleh keringat.

Laki-laki itu akhirnya menyeret langkahnya menjauh dari lapangan latihan, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di koridor istana yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan latihan. Laki-laki itu menegak air mineral yang ia taruh disisi koridor, tenggorokannya terasa lebih ringan ketika merasakan cairan yang dingin dan menyegarkan mengalir di tenggorokannya, setelah tubuhnya mulai segar, laki-laki itu menyapu keringat diwajah tampannya dengan sehelai handuk putih.

Wangi lavender menari-nari di rongga hidungnya ketika ia mendekatkan handuk itu ke wajahnya. Tatapan matanya yang tadinya terlihat intens dan mencekam, berubah menjadi sendu.

'Wangi ini..' Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha meregangkan syaraf otaknya yang mulai berdenyut karena terlalu banyak berfikir. Laki-laki itu segera menjauhkan handuk putih itu dari wajahnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya, untuk memandangi langit sore. Ya sudah kebiasaannya menghabiskan sore hari dengan memandangi langit, memikirkan sosok gadis berambut auburn yang selalu menari-nari di hatinya. Laki-laki itu penasaran, sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa gadis itu memikirkannya juga? Laki-laki itu tersenyum miris.

'Betapa aku sangat merindukanmu, Tenten.' Batinnya. Ya, laki-laki itu tengah merindukan sosok gadis mungil bernama Tenten, gadis yang selalu menghantui pikirannya sejak limabelas tahun yang lalu. Betapa ia sangat merindukan gadis itu, kesibukan berlatih membuatnya tak bisa menemui gadis itu yang bertugas sebagai dayang pribadi adik sepupunya, Hinata-sama.

Mengingat nama itu, membuat laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu meringis kecil. Rasa kasihan kembali membelenggu hatinya. Betapa ia sangat kasihan pada gadis itu, adik sepupunya yang ternyata menyayanginya sejak lama, kenapa? Kenapa harus ia yang disayangi oleh seorang putri kaisar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik iparnya sendiri? padahal, Hinata pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik darinya, laki-laki yang tentunya menyayanginya juga. Tiba-tiba saja, gendang telinganya menangkap suara yang terdengar seindah suara malaikat memanggil nama lelaki itu. "Neji!" si lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati sosok malaikat pemilik suara itu, suara terindah yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya.

**Neji's Pov**

"Neji!"

Bisa kulihat gadis berambut auburn itu berlari kecil kearahku dengan seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ah, senyuman itu selalu bisa membuatku terlena seperti ini. sosok gadis itu semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya gadis yang bagaikan malaikat dikehidupanku itu, duduk disebelahku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku sedatar biasanya, gadis itu menoleh kearahku, bisa kulihat kedua pipinya dihiasi semburat merah, dan tak lupa dengan kedua mata hazel favorite ku itu, mata itu seolah memancarkan kilatan semangat yang meluap-luap, sebenarnya ada apa sih?

"Malam ini, malam terakhir musim gugur. Dan, nanti malam akan ada festival kembang api di alun-alun." Jawabnya dengan penuh semangat, melihat semangatnya yang meluap-luap itu membuatku hampir saja tertawa, sungguh ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada festival kembang api?" Tanyaku secuek dan sedingin yang kubisa, meskipun aku bertanya seperti itu, sebenarnya aku sudah tau apa tujuan gadis pujaanku ini berkata seperti itu. gadis itu mengernyitkan hidungnya lalu mendengus kesal.

"Katanya, semua penghuni istana akan datang kesana, kecuali Hinata-sama, karena ia dan Hiashi-sama akan pergi ke Sunagakure sore ini." ucapnya seraya menundukan kepalanya ketika menyebut nama adik sepupuku, semangat yang tadi meluap-luap, kini mulai surut. Aku tidak suka, aku tidak suka melihatnya sedih seperti ini.

"Lalu?" Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu menopang dagu lancipnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kau ini, memang sangat menyebalkan ya." Ujarnya menatap lurus kedepan lapangan. "Aku mau mengajakmu ke festival itu tahu."

"Aku tidak suka tempat ramai." Ucapku santai, lagi-lagi Tenten menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah, semua akan datang kesana. Pasti sangat menyenangkan." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan tatapan puppy eyes, Kami-sama! Imanku harus kuat! "Kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai tempat yang bising dan ramai." Balasku datar, Tenten mendengus kesal seraya membuang wajahnya.

"Yasudah aku akan pergi sendiri kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku." Aku tersenyum geli. "Siapa bilang kau akan pergi sendiri?" Tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku, gadis itu melirik kearahku.

"Aku yang bilang."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, aku akan menemanimu." Tenten kini kembali menoleh kearahku, menatapku dengan tatapan tak percayanya lagi, ternyata seru juga ya membuat panda ini bingung.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang, kamu tidak menyukai tempat yang ramai dan bising."

"Aku hanya bilang aku tidak suka tempat yang ramai bukan? Dan aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak mau menemanimu ke festival." Tenten tertawa renyah, tangan mungilnya meninju lembut pundakku.

"Kau ini, benar-benar menyebalkan ya, Neji!" Aku terkekeh, merasa sangat terhibur dengan kehadiran gadis berambut auburn disampingku ini, keberadaan Tenten didekatku, membuatku lebih rileks seolah seluruh permasalahanku diserap oleh tubuh mungil ini, atau setidaknya tubuh mungil ini menangkal semua masalahku selama beberapa saat. Aku tersenyum kecil, dan tanpa aba-abaku, tanganku menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya. Tenten tersentak kaget, meskipin begitu, gadis itu malah tersenyum simpul dan mencengkram erat tanganku, seolah takkan melepaskannya.

**Normal Pov**

Malam merambat dengan cepat. Suara tabuhan perkusi samar-samar terdengar oleh gadis berambut auburn yang kini tengah berkutat dengan rambutnya itu. kedua tangan mungilnya sibuk menata rambut auburn indahnya yang mulai memanjang. Gadis itu mulai merasa kasal, karena ia tidak bisa menata rambutnya, padahal hari sudah semakin malam dan ia yakin seseorang sudah menunggunya di depan istana.

"Urgh! Ayolah rambut! Bekerja samalah denganku! hanya sekali ini saja." Gerutu gadis itu kepada rambutnya sendiri. tangannya mengangkat sejumput rambutnya keatas, menggelungnya lalu menahannya dengan sebuah jepitan. Dengan perlahan, ia menarik tangannya menjauh dari gelungan rambutnya. Rambut itu tidak bergerak, yang berarti pertanda bagus baginya. Tapi belum ada setengah menit, gelungan itu lepas dan membuat helaian rambutnya mendarat dengan lembut di pundaknya. Gadis itu memekik kesal, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencepol dua rambutnya.

"Semoga saja Neji masih mau jalan denganku!" Gerutunya, (lagi). Setelah berhasil mencepol rambutnya, gadis itu menambahkan dua batang sumpit hias yang biasa digunakan untuk menyangga rambut lalu menusuknya di dua cepolan itu. Lalu ia menghiasi rambutnya dengan beberapa jepitan perak, membuat penampilannya tidak terlalu sederhana.

'Ini saat yang sangat spesial, jadi tak salah bukan jika aku berlebihan seperti ini?' Batinnya. Setelah selesai dengan rambutnya, gadis itu menatap refleksi dirinya didepan kaca. Tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya Neji tidak akan malu membawanya jalan-jalan difestival bukan?

**Tenten's Pov**

Aku menghela nafas panjang, meratapi refleksi diriku yang terlihat agak aneh dimataku. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku mengenakan aksesoris rambut di rambut yang sangat kubenci ini. sebelum ini, aku tidak pernah repot-repot berdandan seperti ini, menurutku sia-sia saja, toh nantinya akan berantakan, aksesoris yang kukenakan saat ini bahkan bukan milikku, maksudnya bukan aku yang membelinya, Hinata-sama memberikan sebagian koleksi aksesoris lamanya untukku, walaupun sudah sedikit sangat sedikit usang, tapi bagiku aksesoris dari Hinata masih terlihat sangat baru.

Hari ini hari yang spesial, jadi pantas aku seperti ini bukan? Aku tersenyum samar seraya menyambar tas tanganku dan beranjak keluar dari kamarku. Koridor istana terlihat gelap dan sunyi, membuatku mempercepat langkahku. Aku tersenyum lega ketika akhirnya aku sampai di gerbang istana dan seperti dugaanku, laki-laki itu disana, berdiri di gerbang istana menungguku keluar.

xXx

Suara tawa anak kecil mendominasi telingaku kala itu, tak hentinya aku tersenyum ketika memperhatikan seluruh penduduk Konohagakure berkumpul disekitar alun-alun. Disetiap kiri dan kanan, terdapat banyak stand berjejer. Mulai dari stand makanan, minuman, cemilan, topeng, kembang gula, stand games dan sebagainya. Lampu warna warni di gantungkan di sekitar batang pohon yang sudah gundul, lampion berwarna orange dan kuning juga tak lupa diikut sertakan. Saking sibuknya memperhatikan sekitar, aku sampai lupa kalau sedari tadi Neji berjalan disampingku.

"Pertama kali ke festival musim gugur?" Aku mengangguk kecil. "Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke festival konoha, kau tahu kan aku dan Tou-san berpindah-pindah." Neji mengangguk kecil. Sementara aku, dengan hati-hati aku melirik kesamping memandangi lelaki disebelahku secara diam-diam. Neji terlihat sangat tampan kali ini. malam ini, ia mengenakan Hakama berwarna coklat gelap, dan yang paling mencolok adalah keningnya. Jika biasanya ia menutupi keningnya dengan sebuah ikat kepala, kali ini, ia tidak mengenakannya. Segel berwarna hijau yang terpeta dikeningnya itu hanya ia tutupi dengan sejumput rambutnya. Sungguh, menurutku Neji terlihat sangat tampan, entahlah meskipun rambutnya panjang dan terkesan terlalu feminim, tapi sifatnya yang tegas, bijaksana dan dingin cukup menepis kesan feminim didirinya, dan itulah yang membuatku tertarik hingga akhirnya menyayanginya.

"Kenapa melamun? Bukankah tadi kau yang paling bersemangat datang kesini?" Tanya Neji sambil menyenggol tanganku, membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Ah, aku hanya... aku hanya merasa tidak pantas berjalan disampingmu." Neji menoleh kepadaku, memincingkan matanya. Ya itu memang kenyataannya, aku memang merasakan hal itu. sedari tadi, banyak orang yang memperhatikanku, mungkin mereka heran kenapa jendral muda yang paling terkenal di konoha bisa mengajak seorang dayang yang tak dikenal sepertiku ke festival, jika dia mau, dia bisa saja mengajak Sakura, sang anak perdana mentri konoha, atau mungkin Hinata? "Kenapa kau merasa seperti itu?"

"Entahlah... aku, maksudku lihat kau, kau seorang jendral yang terkenal. Pasti orang tidak suka melihat jendral muda sepertimu menggandeng dayang sepertiku." Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku, membuat jarak wajah kami semakin dekat. Bisa kurasakan deru nafasnya membelai telingaku.

"Jika menjadi seorang jendral berarti tidak bisa bersamamu, aku lebih memilih menjadi orang biasa saja." Deg! Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Neji, bisa kurasakan bulu kudukku meremang karena terpaan nafas Neji.

"Dan juga... aku tidak mengajak seorang dayang kesini, tapi seorang kunoichi hebat yang mengajakku kesini." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Neji menjauh, bisa kulihat laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan seringaian kecil, dan seketika itu juga, bisa kurasakan sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat menggenggam tanganku yang mungil. Aku tersenyum samar seraya menyenderkan kepalaku di lengan Neji (karena tubuhku yang terlalu pendek, aku tidak bisa menyenderkan kepalaku dipundaknya ketika sedang berdiri). Kami pun akhirnya berjalan-jalan disekitar alun-alun sambil menunggu acara kembang api dimulai, berbagai stand makanan kami kunjungi dan akhirnya sampailah kami disebuah stand games, dimana stand itu terdapat sebuah kolam kecil berisi ikan-ikan yang tengah berenang-renang. "Neji!"

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita main itu? memancing ikan!" Neji mendengus kesal lalu berkata. "Tenten, umur kita hampir dua puluh tahun dan lihat, disana yang bermain itu anak kecil semua, apa kamu tidak merasa malu?"

"Ah! Neji, ayolah. Ayo kita mainn! Aku tidak malu, kenapa harus malu. Disana tidak tertera batas umur untuk bermain bukan?"

"Yasudah kamu main saja sendiri." ujar Neji sambil membuang mukanya, sementara aku kembali melakukan aksi ngambekku dengan menggembungkan pipiku. "Ayolah Neji, temani aku bermain!"

"Aku tidak mau, terlalu kekanak-kanakan." Aku menarik-narik lengan hakama Neji, merengek seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta permen gulali pada ayahnya, aksiku membuat sebagian orang memperhatikanku dan Neji. Tapi aku tidak peduli, biar saja kalau mereka mau melihat.

"Neji! Ayolah aku mohon ayo kita mainn!" Rengekku, kali ini kelihatannya Neji mulai jengah dengan rengekkanku, terbukti ia menghela nafas panjang dan menoleh kepadaku. "Baiklah, baik. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Yeay!" Seruku sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku keudara. "Tapi hanya satu permainan ya." Aku mengangguk penuh semangat dan langsung menggamit tangan Neji, menyeretnya ke stand itu. setelah membayar, aku, Neji dan tiga orang anak kecil bermain di sana. Dengan susah payah aku berusaha menangkap ikan-ikan itu dengan jaring kecil di tanganku sementara Neji juga sepertinya kelihatan kewalahan, laki-laki itu tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu ketika hakamanya terkena air, atau ada yang mengganggunya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal bercampur gemas diwajah Neji, jarang sekali Neji se eskpretif ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba." Usulku.

"Berlomba?"

"Ya, berlomba, siapa diantara kita yang berhasil mendapat ikan duluan dia yang menang!" Seruku penuh semangat, Neji menyanggupi tantanganku dengan senyuman penuh kemenangannya. "Baik! Mulai ya! Satu, dua, tigaa!" Greb! Aku dan Neji mulai sibuk berebut mencari ikan yang posisinya mudah untuk ditangkap dengan jaring, saking asiknya kami tidak memperdulikan anak kecil yang merengek karena terkena cipratan air atau ikan buruannya dibuat kabur olehku dan Neji. Berkali-kali aku menggenggam tangan Neji ketika laki-laki itu nyaris menangkap salah satu ikan. Diam-diam, aku memperhatikan Neji yang tengah asik berduel denganku. Tak biasanya, Neji tersenyum selepas ini dan bisa tertawa didepan umum seperti ini. kami-sama, ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah kulihat, melihat orang yang paling kucintai tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia disampingku.

"Itu milikku!" Seruku sambil mengarahkan jaringku ke arah seekor ikan bersirip merah, entahlah tapi ikan itu daritadi menarik perhatianku. Tapi sebelum jaringku mendekat keikan itu, sebuah jaring yang lain sudah berhasil menangkap si ikan. "Kau kalah, Tenten." Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara, dan... ya, disampingku duduk seorang laki-laki ber hakama coklat dan berambut coklat, laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearahku dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam jaring berisi ikan.

"Kau curang! Itu kan incaranku!" Erangku sambil membuang wajahku, Neji terkekeh seraya menyerahkan ikan itu ke penjaga stand untuk memasukannya kedalam kantung. "Kata-kata itu biasanya diucapkan oleh orang yang kalah." Aku menggembungkan pipiku, cih padahal tadi aku yang bersemangat berlomba, tapi kenapa Neji yang menang?

"Ini dia ikannya, terimakasih sudah bermain disini." Ujar sang penjaga stand seraya menyodorkan kantung bening berisi ikan yang tengah berenang-renang didalamnya kepada Neji. Setelah meraih kantung itu, aku dan Neji pun beranjak meninggal stand. Langit semakin gelap dan bisa kurasakan udara semakin dingin, pertanda hari sudah semakin malam yang berarti sebentar lagi kembang api akan dinyalakan. Aku melirik kesamping, kearah Neji yang berjalan disampingku. Laki-laki itu masih menggenggam kantung berisi ikan yang memiliki sirip indah itu.

"Ikannya.. indah sekali." Gumamku, perkataanku sontak saja membuat Neji menolehkan kepalanya. "Ya, siripnya sangat unik."

"Itukan ikan incaranku dari awal." Dengusku, Neji menyodorkan kantung itu kepadaku. "Ini."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ikannya untukmu saja." Dengan ragu-ragu aku menyambut kantung berisi ikan itu lalu menatap Neji dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa memangnya? Ikan ini kan tangkapanmu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka pada ikan, dan juga sepertinya kamu sangat tertarik pada ikan itu." aku tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou, Neji-kun." Neji terlihat sedikit terkejut, mungkin karena aku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kun? Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku, itu berarti kau harus menjaganya dengan baik." Aku mengangguk lalu menyenderkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Tentu saja." Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa ketika kepalaku menyentuh dada bidang Neji, kehangatan menjalar di tubuhku. Kami-sama, apa rasanya senyaman ini? apa senyaman inikah rasanya ketika kau bersama orang yang kau sayangi?

"Lebih baik kita segera ke alum-alun kalau tidak ingin melewatkan acara kembang apinya." Ujar Neji lembut, aku mengangguk kecil lalu dengan berat hati menarik kepalaku dari sumber kehangatan itu. meski begitu, tangan kami tetap mengait, saling menggenggam satu sama lain seolah tidak ingin terpisahkan.

xXx

mataku terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sejubel manusia memadati alun-alun yang tidak terlalu luas.

'Kami-sama, ternyata banyak sekali penduduk yang berantusias datang ke festival ini, kalau begini bagaimana caranya aku dan Neji bisa melihat kembang api?' Aku mendengus kesal, seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat.

"Kita tidak bisa mendekat, terlalu banyak orang." Ujar Neji, aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, kita bisa melihatnya dari jalanan, walaupun tidak terlalu dekat toh masih tetap indah bukan?" Ujarku berusaha terdengar tidak terlalu kecewa, namun sepertinya usahaku sia-sia, Neji pasti sudah mengetahui kekecewaanku. Laki-laki itu langsung menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku menjauh dari alun-alun.

"He-Hei! Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku yang sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Neji. "Kalau tidak cepat, kita bisa ketinggalan kembang apinya, Tenten." He? Maksudnya apa? akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan Neji menyeretku disepanjang jalan konoha. Nafasku tersengal-sengal karena berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Neji yang cepat.

"Ne-Neji, pelan-pelan sedikit, aku lelah."

"Sudahlah jangan berisik." Ada apa sih dengannya? Neji membawaku semakin jauh dari khalayak ramai, mau kemana dia? Bodoh sekali Neji, kenapa dia malah membawaku ketempat yang jauh dari alun-alun.

"Neji! Kita mau kemana? Kita semakin jauh dari alun-alun."

"Kau ini, berisik sekali." Gerutunya yang masih tetap menyeretku menjauh dari keramaian. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam, percuma saja berbicara dengan Neji saat ini, yang ada dia akan terus memaraihiku.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, kami pun sampai disebuah bukit kecil di sebelah istana. Kami melewati hutan yang sepi dan sedikit menyeramkan, kenapa Neji membawaku ketempat sepi seperti ini. apa jangan-jangan dia mau... tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran mesum seperti ini?! Perasaanku sedikit lega ketika kami hampir keluar dari hutan, perasaan legaku hilang ketika secara tiba-tiba saja Neji menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat kepalaku membentur punggungnya.

"Aduh! Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti sih?!" Gerutuku sambil mengusap kepalaku. Laki-laki itu membalikan tubuhnya, ia berjalan mengitari tubuhku dan berhenti dibelakangku, apa yang akan dia lakukan?!

"He-Hei Neji apa yang... HEI!" Aku memekik ketika merasakan sehelai kain menutupi mataku, membuatku tidak bisa melihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Neji?!" Tanyaku panik, aduh sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya?! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menutup mataku? kami-sama, Neji bukan lelaki cabul kan? Katakan kalau dia bukan lelaki cabul, Kami-sama!

"Bisakah kau tidak ribut lima menit saja, Tenten?" Ujarnya santai seraya mengikat kain itu dibelakang kepalaku. Tak lama kemdian, bisa kurasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan kananku.

"Ikuti aku." Ujarnya lembut, entah bagaimana ketika mendengar suaranya yang lembut bak beledu itu, membuat semua pikiran negatifku hilang, seolah membuatku percaya bahwa ia tidak akan menyakitiku. Akhirnya lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menurut, membiarkan Neji menuntunku ketempat yang ia tuju. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Neji berhenti dan membuatku hampir menubruknya lagi.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujarnya lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku boleh membuka ikatan dimataku ini kan?"

"Berhitung sampai sepuluh."

"Eh?"

"Berhitung sampai sepuluh, lalu setelah itu kau baru boleh membuka penutup itu." aku mendengus kesal lalu mulai berhitung.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan..." Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku kebelakang bersiap membuka ikatan kain itu saat bibirku mengucapkan kata sepuluh dan sret aku langsung menarik ikatannya.

"Sepu-" DUARR! Aku membelalakan kedua mataku, Kami-sama, ini...

"Luh." Neji tertawa renyah melihat reaksiku yang sangat kaget itu. sementara aku masih terpaku dengan pemandangan dihadapanku. Didepanku terpampang pemandangan warna-warni yang dihasilkan oleh kembang api yang meluncur dari alun-alun, ditambah lagi pemandangan kota yang dihiasi lampu-lampu warna-warni, menambah indahnya pemandangan.

"Indah sekali..." Gumamku yang masih terpaku dengan kembang api yang meluncur keatas.

"Aku sengaja membawamu ketempat ini, ke bukit sebelah istana. Karena bukit ini agak condong kearah alun-alun, jadi kita bisa melihat kembang api dengan lebih jelas disini dan juga... disini sangat sepi jadi kita tidak perlu berjubel-jubel dengan orang lain." Aku menoleh kesamping, memandang laki-laki yang berdiri disampingku seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou, Neji-kun." Laki-laki itu membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman lembut lalu menggenggam tanganku, dan kami pun duduk disana, dihamparan rumput yang agak menguning. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit itu, baik aku maupun Neji lebih memilih untuk diam, menikmati pemandangan indah yang terpampang didepan kami dan menikmati saat-saat ini, saat-saat yang terasa sangat damai, saat tangan kami saling mengait.

Terimakasih Kami-sama, terimakasih banyak karena memberikanku kesempatan untuk bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. walaupun bagi kalian ini sangatlah sederhana, tapi menurutku ini sangatlah berharga maksudku. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa bersama dengan Neji seperti ini, merasakan tangan hangatnya meremas lembut tanganku, menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya yang tegap dan menghirup aroma mint yang kental dari tubuhnya. Oh Kami-sama, bisakah kau hentikan perputaran bumi sekarang? Bisakah kau hentikan waktu sekarang? Aku mohon sekali ini saja.

"Tenten?"

"Iya?"

"Arigatougozaimasu."

"Eh, untuk apa?" Tanyaku sambil melirik ke wajah tampan itu, wajah tampan milik sang Hyuuga Neji. "Arigatou karena sudah memberikan kedamaian dikehidupanku." Aku tersenyum kecil seraya melingkarkan tanganku di tangannya. "Arigatou mo Neji, karena telah memberikan banyak kasih sayang kepadaku dan... ikan ini." ucapku sambil mengangkat kantung berisi ikan yang masih kugenggam. Neji tertawa renyah lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di kepalaku, membuat helaian rambutnya menyapu lembut wajahku.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Aku jadi memikirkan... Hinata." Neji tidak langsung menggubris perkataanku. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya... tadi, sebelum Hinata berangkat ke Sunagakure bersama Hiashi-sama, aku sempat berbincang dengannya."

"Lalu?"

"Ia terlihat sangat... sangat sedih. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau sudah memberitahu tentang... kita?" Bisa kurasakan Neji menghela nafas panjang. "Belum, aku belum bertemu dengannya beberapa hari ini."

"Aku hanya heran, kenapa dia bisa terlihat murung seperti itu."

"Mungkin karena tidak bisa datang ke festival ini." ujar Neji santai, benar saja. Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku. Tapi... menurutku bukan karena itu, tidak mungkin Hinata akan sesedih itu hanya karena sebuah festival yang rutin diadakan setahun sekali?

"Kau masih memikirkan Hinata?" Aku mengangguk kecil. "Aku khawatir, aku sangat khawatir kalau Hinata akan-"

"Menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk memisahkan kita? Tenten, adikku tidak akan sebodoh itu, lagipula ia belum tahu tentang hubungan kita."

"Ya, aku tahu dan... aku merasa, aku merasa seperti seorang pengkhianat, Neji." Mendengar kata-kataku, Neji langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepalaku, membuatku juga menjauhkan kepalaku dari pundaknya.

"Dengarkan aku Tenten, ini memang saat yang sangat sulit. Aku tahu betul bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi setelah aku mengatakan semuanya pada Hinata, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku janji." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku mengangguk kecil seraya menundukan kepalaku.

"Tapi bagaimana... bagaimana kalau klan mu tidak menyetujui hubungan kita?" Tanyaku dengan suara tercekat.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal sepele seperti itu." jawabnya seraya menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Tiba-tiba saja, aku bisa merasakan tangan Neji mendorongku kebelakang, membuat pelukan kami terlepas.

"Selain ikan itu, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang lebih spesial kepadamu." Ujar Neji dengan suara yang entah bagaimana terdengar –ehem- seksi. Setelah berkata seperti itu, wajah Neji semakin mendekat. Kami-sama! Jangan bilang kalau!

"He-Hei Neji apa yang kau-"

"Kau ini memang selalu berisik ya, Tenten." Ujarnya ketika batang hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Sialan! Sepertinya dia memang akan melakukannya. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menguatkan batinku yang hampir limbung. Aku tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh... keningku. Eh?! Apa? kening? Aku membuka kedua mataku, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah leher jenjang nan putih. Aroma mint menusuk hidungku, menari-nari dirongga hidungku. Ternyata Neji hendak mencium... keningku. 'Baka Tenten! Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran mesum sih?!' Setelah beberapa detik Neji mencium keningku, laki-laki itu menarik dirinya menjauh dariku. Ia tersenyum geli ketika melihat ekspresi kagetku yang kujamin sangatlah MEMALUKAN! "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Tenten?"

"A-a-aku.. aku hanya, a-aku kira kau-"

"Akan mencium bibirmu?" Pesh! Pipiku terasa semakin memanas ketika mendengar ucapan Neji. "Ini belum waktunya, Tenten. Jadi kalau kau ingin aku mencium bibirmu, kau harus menunggu sampai kau dewasa." Ujarnya sambil menepuk kepalaku, aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan meninju lengannya.

"Kau ini! aku ini sudah dewasa tau!" Neji tertawa renyah. Sementara aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika melihat laki-laki pemilik hatiku itu tertawa dan memutuskan ikut tertawa bersamanya. Setelah puas tertawa, kami menghabiskan malam itu memandangi langit yang dipenuhi kilauan kembang api, menikmati kebersamaan kami.

**Normal Pov**

Kebahagiaan terasa sangat kental diantara dua sosok manusia berbeda gender yang tengah duduk bersampingan diujung bukit. Si gadis yang dari belakang terlihat seperti panda itu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak silelaki yang berambut panjang. Semua orang yang melihat adegan ini pasti akan merasakan kebahagiaan diantara mereka. Semua kecuali seorang gadis yang diam-diam memperhatikan dua sejoli ini dari balik sebatang pohon yang berdiri beberapa meter dari pasangan bahagia itu.

Rasa cemburu dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu, menciptakan satu perasaan baru yaitu, amarah. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menyeka air mata yang dari tadi sudah berjatuhan dari mata lavendernya dengan punggung tangan. Gadis itu benar-benar murka, kesabarannya sudah mulai habis ketika beberapa menit yang lalu mata lavendernya menyaksikan secara langsung, lelaki pujaan hatinya mencium kening seorang gadis yang sudah ia percaya sebagai sahabat. Ia sudah tak tahan,ia sudah tidak bisa bersabar seperti biasanya, ini sudah terlalu jauh. Ia merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak mengikuti rencana si blonde beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa anda tidak puas menyakiti hati anda sendiri, Hinata-sama?" Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu tidak menolehkan kepalanya, seperti tidak mendengar kata-kata gadis blonde yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Anda sudah lihat bukan? Bahwa Neji dan Tenten memang saling mencintai."

"Bisakah kau diam." Geram Hinata, gadis bermata lavender itu sedikit kaget karena mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. ia merasa bahwa ini bukan dirinya, ia tidak pernah sekalipun membentak orang, siapapun. Apa kecemburuan sudah mengubahnya menjadi Hinata yang lain?

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba membantu anda, Hinata-sama. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Ujar si blonde seraya melangkah mendekat. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Hinata.

"A-aku akan ikut..."

"Eh, maksud anda Hinata-sama?"

"Aku akan mengikuti rencanamu, Ino." Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya menggenggam bahu Hinata.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir Hinata-sama, rencanaku pasti akan berjalan dengan mulus. Dan bisa kupastikan, tak lama lagi, Tenten akan enyah dari hadapan anda dan Neji-sama."

**Nah di chappie ini udah mulai keliatan alur ceritanya kan? gimana jelas kan ceritanyaa hehe, semoga begitu yaa. kalo ada yang bingung dengan cerita ini jangan sungkan-sungkan mereviews dan bertanya hehe. oke sekian bacotan author hari ini, jaa!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: Gajelas, typos, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat dan sebagainya**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? don't read**

**couple words from author:**

**Hii minna! akhirnya hari libur datang juga, meskipun besok dan senin masih ujian :'( ditambah lagi besok... matematika argskdlajdgsy! kenapa harus ada matematika di dunia ini?! kenapa harus ada rumus cos dan sin dan tan?! kenapa harus ada indikator yang namanya DIMENSI TIGA?! GAAKAN KEPAKE JUGA BUAT IDUUPP, EMANGNYA KALO BELI TELOR KUDU NGITUNG DULU JARAK TITIK A KE BIDANG BD DAN EF?! (wahai readers, abaikan saja ya omelan author yang sedang stres pasca uas dan juga diharapkan keikhlasannya para readers untuk membelikan author sebotol baigon agar author bisa tenang sampai di alam sana, amien) Eh?! apaan tuh gue belom mau matiii wkwk. okeoke udahan bacotnya drpd makin ngelantur yaga wkwk. yak dihari libur kejepit ini aku meluangkan waktu 'belajar'ku untuk ngeapdet chap lanjutan yang kemaren :3 hihi, oke sebelum itu aku bales reviews dulu ya.**

**D'Michi: Yak! soal itu akan terjawab di chapter setelah ini yang berarti chapter duabelas hehe :3 Huwaa selamat ya d'michi semoga bisa masuk ke universitas yang diinginkan ya amiinn O:) doakan juga untuk nasibku :( nasib rapotku :( nasib anak-anakku (?) abaikan abaikan wkwk, okee ini udah di apdet hihi and like always, thanks for typos list nya hehe**

**Himemiya Hyuuga: Aku selalu ada disini kok :3 wkwk, wah begituya, syukurlah kalo ternyata kamu suka dengan fic ini hehe. yak! Dichap ini ada jawaban mengenai pertanyaanmu so read it ;) hihi. huhuhuu, terimakasi atas supportnya. itusih wajib banget! dimeja sekolahku udah penuh sama contekan ekonomi dan geograpi ._. huwaa enak sekali, goodluck ya buat uasnya ;)**

**Okey reviews sudah dibalas, anyway aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat para readers baik yang silent readers maupun yang meninggalkan reviews, aku bener-bener berterimakasih karena kalian sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic karya pemula ini :D oke langsung saja chap 11 here we goes!**

Chapter 11

**Normal Pov**

Istana terlihat sepi saat itu, koridor dan lorong-lorong istana pun juga terlihat sepi, tidak dayang yang biasanya berlalu lalang disana. Pintu ruangan istana pun juga masih tertutup, begitu juga dengan lapangan latihan, halaman belakang dan gerbang istana. Terang saja, semua penghuni istana masih terlelap kala itu, mungkin hanya ada beberapa pasukan patroli yang tengah berpatroli disekitar istana. Bahkan sang matahari pun mungkin masih terlelap. Semua penghuni istana pasti masih sangat lelah karena festival musim gugur semalam, semua kecuali seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sudah berlalu lalang dikoridor istana. Gadis itu mengendap-endap melewati setiap koridor di istana yang megah itu, dengan waspada ia melihat sekitar sebelum melangkah karena ia tidak ingin pasukan patroli memergokinya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam gadis itu berjingkat-jingkat di koridor, ia pun sampai di tempat tujuan, di tempat dimana ia sudah berjanji untuk bertemu seseorang, halaman belakang istana. Gadis itu menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat ke arah halama belakang. Setelah mata lavendernya berhasil menangkap sosok gadis berambut blonde yang diikat ponytail berdiri di samping kolam, gadis itu segera melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

Menyadari seseorang mendekat, si blonde segera membalikan tubuhnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut indigo yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sudah datang.

"Kukira anda tidak akan datang, Hinata-sama."

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, se-sekarang jelaskan mengenai rencanamu itu, Ino."

**Hinata's Pov**

Kuperhatikan sosok gadis berambut blonde yang berdiri dihadapanku itu. Gadis itu tersenyum kepadaku, tersenyum yang entah bagaimana terasa agak... aneh dimataku. "Apa anda sudah benar-benar yakin akan mengikuti rencanaku? Karena setelah aku memberitahu rencanaku, anda tidak bisa mundur, Hinata-sama." Aku memejamkan mataku, entah bagaimana kejadian semalam muncul di kepalaku, kejadian dimana Neji mencium kening Tenten di bukit sebelah istana, ya kemarin aku sengaja berbohong pada Tenten, mengatakan kepada gadis panda itu kalau aku dan Tou-san akan pergi ke Suna, dan bodohnya Tenten percaya pada kata-kataku, semua ini adalah siasat Ino. Siasat Ino untuk menunjukan kepadaku seberapa dekatkah Neji dan Tenten. Dan sekarang, aku menyesal karena sudah mengikuti siasat Ino.

"Ya aku yakin." Kecemburuan telah menutup hatiku, aku tak peduli apa rencana Ino, aku akan mengikutinya, apa saja asal itu bisa menjauhkan Tenten dari Neji. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, jadi seperti yang kubilang, rencanaku ini akan sangat ampuh untuk mengenyahkan Tenten dari Neji, anda, aku ataupun Sai. Tapi rencana ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa adanya kekuasaan anda."

"Aku sudah tahu akan hal itu, bisakah kau memberitahuku sekarang? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, lagipula sepertinya sebentar lagi para dayang dan pasukan akan mulai beraktivitas."

"Sepertinya anda sangat tidak sabaran ya, Hinata-sama." Aku hanya terdiam, merasa tidak perlu menggubris kata-kata Ino yang menurutku tidak ada gunanya itu. "Baik-baik langsung saja." Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Rencanaku adalah... membunuh Tenten." Lututku terasa lemas ketika mendengar kata 'membunuh', ditambah lagi dengan ditambahkannya nama Tenten setelah kata 'membunuh' itu. maksudku, apa?! apa gadis ini sudah gila?!

"A-apa katamu?!" Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, aku bilang dengan membunuh, Tenten."

"Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa harus membunuh Tenten?"

"Karena hanya dengan cara itu, hanya dengan cara itu Neji-sama akan memandangmu, selama gadis itu masih hidup, kau tidak akan ada apa-apanya!" Meskipun menyakitkan, tapi kata-kata Ino memang benar, sampai kapanpun Neji akan tetap menyukai Tenten. Tapi kenapa harus membunuh?

"Ka-Kau gila! Aku tidak mau! Aku berhenti!" Ujarku seraya membalikan tubuhku. "Anda sudah berjanji, Hinata-sama. kalau anda tetap bersihkukuh seperti itu, aku tak segan-segan menyampaikan hal menarik ini pada Hiashi-sama, hmm kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi beliau ketika mengetahui bahwa putri kesayangannya menyukai kakak sepupunya sendi-"

"Hentikan!" Pekikku, aku memejamkan mataku lalu menggigit bibir bawahku. 'Aku... aku harus melakukan ini, Tou-san tidak boleh tahu akan hal ini, tidak akan boleh.'

"Baiklah... akan kuturuti kemauanmu, asal kau berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia ini, terlebih kepada Tou-san."

"Tentu saja, Hinata-sama. rahasia terjaga." Aku meringis kecil seraya melangkahkan kakiku.

'Maafkan aku, Neji-nii.'

xXx

**Normal Pov**

Hawa dingin serasa menusuk tulang, beberapa butiran salju mulai turun membentur tanah, sebagian ada yang menyangkut di batang pohon atau atap istana. Ya, hari ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, musim yang identik dengan kebekuan. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa setengah lusin pasukan istana yang tengah berlatih di lapangan barat istana. Meskipun udara hari ini lebih dingin dari kemarin, tetapi hal itu sepertinya tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk berlatih, terang saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu, pasukan khusus istana berhasil membekuk salah satu mata-mata Amegakure, setelah diintrogasi selama seharian, mata-mata itu mengaku bahwa Amegakure akan menyerang Konoha dalam waktu dekat.

Hal itu membuat para pasukan semakin giat berlatih, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk situasi apapun. Bagaimanapun mereka harus selalu siap.

Diantara beberapa pasukan itu, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang tengah sibuk memberi intruksi kepada pasukan.

"Kita harus fokus pada posisi bertahan, karena kita tidak tahu kapan pasukan Amegakure akan menyerang."

"Baik, Taichou!" Lelaki yang diketahui menjabat sebagai pemimpin pasukan itu mengangguk kecil lalu beringsut menjauh, tak sengaja, mata lavendernya menangkap sesosok laki-laki berambut gelap yang tengah duduk di pinggir koridor. "Kenapa dia masih berada disini?"

**Neji's Pov**

Aku berjalan mendekati sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah duduk di pinggir koridor. Kulit pucatnya terlihat mencolok bagiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Laki-laki itu menengadahkan kepalanya, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihatku.

"Ah, Neji. Aku hanya sedang beristirahat." Aku mengernyitkan hidungku, beristirahat? Apa sedari tadi ia ikut berlatih? Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Sudah berhari-hari ini aku tidak melihat Sai berlatih bersama pasukan istana, kukira ia dan perdana mentri Oto telah kembali ke negara mereka.

"Kenapa kau dan perdana mentri masih berada disini?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Sai tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya berdiri.

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa saat ini Konoha dan Oto tengah menjalin kerja sama?" Aku mengerutkan sepasang alisku, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Menjalin kerjasama? Sejak kapan Konoha mempercayai Oto?"

"Sejak Amegakure menyerang Konoha tentunya, bagaimanapun Amegakure memiliki pasukan terbanyak, dan tentu saja Konoha harus meminta bantuan bukan?"

"Meminta bantuan?" Sai mengangguk. kenapa? Kenapa Konoha meminta bantuan pada Otogakure?

"Kenapa harus oto? Biasanya, Konoha akan menjalin kerjasama dengan negara yang memiliki ikatan terkuat, seperti Sunagakure misalnya." Ucapku, laki-laki itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin ini sudah takdir?" Aku mengernyitkan hidungku, apa maksudnya takdir?

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku segera menyusul Perdana Mentri, pasti beliau sudah mencariku."

"Hn." Gumamku, laki-laki itu membalikan tubuhnya seraya melangkah pergi. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Sai menghentikan langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya, mata onyxnya menatap tajam mataku.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal ini padamu, sebelum terlambat. Lindungilah orang yang paling kau sayangi, sebelum kau kehilangannya." Deg! Apa katanya?! Baru saja aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi laki-laki itu sudah melangkah pergi, apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku merasakan hal yang aneh ketika si mayat itu mengatakan hal itu? apa ini benar-benar peringatan untukku?

**Normal Pov**

Tap, tap, tap...

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di koridor istana. Sesosok gadis berambut blonde tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa disana. Nafasnya memburu, peluh keringat meluncur dari keningnya, rambut blonde nya yang biasa tersisir rapih kini terlihat berantakan. Tetapi hal itu tetap tidak mengurangi kecantikan gadis bermata aquamarine itu.

Jantungnya bergedup semakin kencang ketika ia hampir tiba di halaman belakang istana, tempat ia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Kegugupannya mencair ketika matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat yang tersenyum kearahnya.

**Ino's Pov**

"Ada apa? kenapa kau memanggilku secara tiba-tiba lagi?" Tanyaku dengan penekana dikata 'lagi'. Laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang perkembangan rencana kita, sepertinya kau sudah mulai melangkah jauh." aku tersenyum bangga seraya mengibaskan tanganku. "Tenang saja, semua sesuai dengan rencana, malah aku akan menambahkan sentuhan akhir yang bisa menggoyahkan jendral muda itu."

"Bagus, kita perlu memperhatikan jendral itu, menurut penyelidikanku, Hyuuga yang satu itu cukup berbahaya juga."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dikepalaku." Ujarku sambil mengetuk kepalaku dengan jari telunjuk. "Memangnya ada apa? kelihatannya kau sedang gelisah?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak, sepertinya Hyuuga Neji sudah mulai menaruh kecurigaan kepadaku, ditambah lagi perubahan aneh dalam Hinata juga membuatnya semakin curiga."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang perubahan aneh Hinata?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau selama ini aku selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu." aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Soal Hinata, biar aku yang tangani. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sai." Ujarku sambil tersenyum simpul, Sai membalas senyumanku seraya menepuk kepalaku. "Aku berharap banyak padamu."

"Kapan?"

"Eh?"

"Kapan penyerangan akan dilakukan?" Dengan satu gerakan cepat Sai langsung maju satu langkah dan membekap mulutku dengan tangan yang besar, membuatku hampir jatuh terjengkang kalau ia tidak memegang punggungku.

"Jangan bicarakan tentang itu saat ini. Yang jelas, tidak akan lama lagi, Klan Hyuuga serta Konoha akan musnah."

**Huwaa bagaimana? semuanya sudah jelaskan disinii. mulai dari alasan Orochimaru dan Sai, sampai rencana jahat Ino. oke semoga kalian gabosen dengan fic ini ya, oke see ya on the next chap!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, But this fic is mine**

**Warning!: Gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, typos, alur lompat-lompat, OOC dan sebagainya**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? don't read**

**Couple Words from author:**

**Haihaii! author disini! akhirnya sampai juga di chap duabelas! wuhuu udah banyak banget ya chapternya tapi kok gaberes-beres yak ceritanya ._. ya aku harap kalian ga bosen2 dengan fic ku inii, hehe. akhirnya! aku bisa bernafas lega karena UAS SUDAH SELESAI WUHUU! Bahagia bangettt! ._. wkwk, maaf ya aku apdetnya lama karena uas aku gabisa membuka laptop ;( tapi tenangg aku udah kembali sekarang :D #mending lo pergi lagi deh thor, enek gue liat muka lo. *nangis. wkwk, oke drpd tambah gajelas, mending aku bales reviews dulu yaa**

**D'Michi: huwa ._. iya aku SMA kok, loh berarti... huwaa maaf ya salah ngucapin :( yaudah all the best deh buat d'michi-chan hehehe (takut salah ngucapin lagi, nyari aman) wkwk, yosh! sepertinya di chap ini typonya engga sebanyak yang lain ._. #tetep aja penyakit typos lo masih ada, thor! #plak! wkwk, aku sudah selesai menjalankan uas kok d'michi, semoga hasilnya memuaskan ya amin o:)**

**Fumiyo Nakayama.71: aku sempat merindukan keberadaanmu loh Fumiyo :( but thats okay! yang penting kamu sudah kembali hehe, yaa begitulah kasihan sekali mereka berdua, pasangan yang sama-sama gabebas. Ya di chap itu aku memang konsen ke NejiTen, soalnya kayaknya di fic ini dikit banget NejiTen nya padahal main pairingnya NejiTen._. Yaa di fic ini Ino sengaja kubuat sangat jahat ._. wkwk, huwaa kita sehati nih sama-sama benci matematika ._. yosh! ini sudah di apdet hehe.**

**okaii! semua reviews sudah dibalas! aku mau berterimakasih banyak sama kalian semua yang udah ngikutin fic ini, apalagi yang udah repot-repot nge reviews aku terharu tau :') *narik ingus. oke drpd kalian jadi enek karena liat muka author yang lagi nangis, mending langsung ajadeh, ini dia chappie 12 happy reading guys! :D**

Chapter 12

**Normal Pov**

Semilir angin musim dingin berhembus lembut, membawa beberapa butiran salju yang mulai turun. Udara terasa lebih dingin hari ini, kebanyakan orang pasti akan memilih untuk tidur seharian dirumah, atau duduk didepan perapian dengan selimut yang tebal dan segelas ocha yang hangat. Tapi hal itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon mapple.

Gadis itu seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh dinginnya udara. Mata lavendernya menatap lurus kedepan, tersirat kegundahan yang mendalam disana. Gadis itu semakin terlihat gundah ketika matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Gadis itu tersenyum sebisanya ketika lelaki itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada apa gerangan anda memanggil saya di tempat yang sangat dingin ini, Hinata-sama?" Tanya lelaki itu, yang seperti biasa menggunakan kosa kata baku tak lupa dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ah, ma-maaf su-sudah membuatmu ha-harus re-repot-repot kesini."

"Saya malah lebih mencemaskan anda, Hinata-sama." hinata sedikit tersentak, gadis itu menundukan kepalanya seraya berkata dengan suara yang tercekat. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Neji-nii."

**Neji's Pov**

Aku menatap heran kearah gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri sambil menundukan kepalanya dihadapanku, satu pertanyaan muncul dibenakku.

'Apa yang ingin ia sampaikan? Kenapa ia memintaku untuk datang kesini jika memang ia hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?'

"Lantas apa yang ingin anda sampaikan, Hinata-sama?" Tubuh gadis itu terlihat sedikit terguncang, ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. "Aku seorang putri kaisar, iya kan?" Eh?

"Tentu saja, Hinata-sama, kenapa memangnya?"

"Seorang putri kaisar berhak memerintah siapapun kecuali kaisar, bukan begitu?" Kenapa dia? Hinata terlihat aneh sekali, kenapa dia jadi... angkuh? Dan lagi, dia tidak terbata-bata! Sangat aneh.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-sama."

"Aku berhak memerintah siapapun, termasuk kau bukan, Neji-kun?" Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan perkataannya yang terkesan aneh. Pasalnya, aku tidak pernah mendengar Hinata mengungkit-ukit soal memerintah? Dia tidak pernah memerintah siapapun, maksudku kalau dia membutuhkan sesuatu di istana, ia pasti menyisipkan kata 'tolong' dan mengakhirinya dengan kata 'terimakasih'. Dia, bukan seperti Hinata yang kukenal.

"Tentu saja, apa yang harus saya lakukan, Hinata-sama?" Bisa kulihat mata lavender pucat milik Hinata sedikit berkaca-kaca, sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin kau..." Hinata membuka kedua matanya, bibirnya terbuka, hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Membunuh Tenten." Kedua bola mataku membulat sempurna ketika mendengar kata-kata Hinata yang bagaikan petir disiang bolong.

Maksudku, APA?! Apa dia bercanda?!

"Ma-maaf? Apa yang anda katakan, Hinata-sama?" gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. "Aku bilang, aku ingin kau membunuh Tenten! Apa itu masih kurang jelas untukmu?!" Kami-sama! dia bersungguh-sungguh. Lututku terasa lemas, sendi-sendiku terasa akan lepas detik itu juga, kala Hinata mengulang kata-katanya yang setajam kusinagi itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa anda ingin saya membunuh, Tenten?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Ujarnya dengan suara memekik. Tubuhku terasa akan limbung detik itu juga, tak pernah terlintas dibayanganku kalau aku akan membunuh Tenten, gadis yang paling kucintai. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membunuhnya, tidak bisa!

"Gomenasai, Hinata-sama. tapi saya tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?! Seperti katamu tadi, aku ini seorang putri dan aku berhak memerintah siapapun dan apapun!" Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menenangkan diriku yang masih sangat shock dengan perintah Hinata tadi. Itu memang benar, Hinata berhak memerintahku, apapun. Termasuk membunuh Tenten, tapi apakah aku bisa? Aku mengepalkan tanganku seraya menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah dari pelupuk mataku.

"Akan kuberikan dua pilihan padamu, Neji... kau harus memilih. Kau yang membunuh gadis itu, atau kusuruh tukang pukul istana untuk mengikatmu dikursi, menyeret gadis itu kehadapanmu dan memukilinya disana, tepat didepan matamu." Ujarnya dengan suara tercekat. Aku tidak bisa! Dua pilihan itu! aku tidak bisa memilih!

"Cepat pilih, Neji! Sebelum aku menentukan pilihan-"

"Baiklah baik!" Sergahku, aku mengangkat wajahku, memandangi gadis yang berdiri dihadapanku. "Aku, yang akan melakukannya." setelah berkata seperti itu, aku membalikan tubuhku dan melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termangu disana. Kesedihan seakan menenggelamkan hatiku, membuat dadaku terasa sesak.

'Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa terduduk diam menyaksikan Tenten dipukuli bukan? Katakan, Kami-sama! apa pilihanku benar?! Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegah semua ini?!'

xXx

**Normal Pov**

Butiran salju terlihat turun semakin deras, hembusan angin pun bertiup semakin kencang. Dibalik sebuah jendela kaca, terduduk seorang gadis berambut auburn yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan butiran salju yang turun semakin deras. Dengan kedua tangan menopang dagunya yang lancip, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, matanya melirik kesebelah kiri, kearah sebuah akuarium kaca mungil yang didalamnya terdapat seekor ikan bersirip merah yang juga terdiam menatapi salju. Gadis itu tertawa kecil, sungguh tidak wajah seekor ikan berdiam diri memperhatikan salju.

"Apa kau membenci salju, chimaru?" Ikan yang diberi nama Chimaru itu tidak bergeming, tentu saja karena ia seekor ikan. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang lagi seraya kembali menatap butiran salju.

"Aku juga sangat membenci salju, kau tahu mengapa? Karena biasanya salju identik dengan kesedihan."

**Tenten's Pov**

Aku menghela nafas panjang seraya merapatkan diriku kedalam gelungan selimut yang tebal dan hangat. Hari ini sangat dingin.

"Aku benci musim dingin, kau juga merasakan hal yang sama kan, Chimaru?" Ikan itu tetap diam, baka Tenten! Tentu saja dia tidak akan menjawabmu, dia seekor ikan, ikan kan tidak bisa bersuara seperti anjing, kucing atau burung atau hewan lainnya. Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas panjang, bosan itu yang kurasakan. Hampir seharian ini Hinata tidak memintaku untuk menemaninya yang berarti, tidak ada hal yang bisa kukerjakan karena pekerjaanku hanyalah menemani Hinata.

Gadis itu, terlihat semakin aneh belakangan ini. Hinata seperti, menghindariku. Padahal kan aku dayang pribadinya, aku juga merasa tidak enak pada dayang-dayang yang lain kalau kebanyakan nganggur seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja kekalutan membelenggu hatiku, entah kenapa perasaanku seperti tidak enak. ditambah lagi dengan sikap Hinata yang aneh belakangan ini.

'Apa Neji sudah memberitahu Hinata?' Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Chimaru, ikan pemberian Neji yang masih termangu memandangi salju.

Lucu sekali bukan? Bayangkan seekor ikan yang biasanya selalu berenang-renang kini terdiam dan memandangi butiran salju. Ikan yang aneh. Aku tersenyum geli, melihat Chimaru membuatku merindukan Neji. Setelah festival kembang api itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, kami kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami masing-masing meskipun berpapasan kami tidak pernah mengobrol, mengingat istana bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bermesra-mesraan bukan? Bisa-bisa Ino memarahiku kalau sampai melihatku bermesra-mesraan dengan Neji. "Aku sangat merindukan Neji, kau tahu Neji kan, Chimaru?"

"Neji itu... laki-laki yang menangkapmu saat festival, sebenarnya sih aku yang mau menangkapmu, tapi keduluan dia deh." Aku tersenyum samar kala mengingat perlombaan menangkap ikan kami saat festival.

"Untungnya ia memberikanmu padaku, Chimaru. Kalau tidak, pasti kamu akan kelaparan dan tak terurus, Neji itu jendral super sibuk. Memberi makan dirinya sendiri saja terkadang luka apalagi memberimu makan? Bisa-bisa kamu yang dijadikan ikan haring soba olehnya, dia kan sangat menyukai makanan itu." Aku menyentuh akuarium dihadapanku dengan jari telunjukku, membicarakan Neji membuatku semakin merindukan lelaki itu.

'Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini ya? Pasti sedang berlatih.' Tubuhku terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara ketuka diambang pintu kamarku.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sahutku seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum membukakan pintu, aku merapihkan rambutku yang kubiarkan tergerai dan yukataku. Setelah yakin penampilanku 'rapih' aku mengulurkan tangan kananku, dan membuka pintu. Aku terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati sesosok laki-laki bermata lavender pucat tengah berdiri dihadapanku, aroma mint menari-nari di rongga hidungku, ah betapa aku merindukan aroma ini.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Tenten?" Suara bariton laki-laki itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. "A-ah tentu saja tidak, ada apa? kenapa tiba-tiba datang kekamarku, bagaimana kalau Hinata-sama-"

"Tenang saja, Hinata-sama sedang berada diluar istana bersama Hanabi-sama." ujarnya, wajah tampannya sedikit meringis ketika menyebutkan nama Hinata. "Hn begitu, lalu ada apa, Neji?" Neji terdiam sejenak, bisa kulihat matanya agak... sendu. Ada apa? apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat malam ini, apa kau bisa?" Aku sedikit kaget ketika mendengar kata-kata Neji, apa? dia mau mengajakku pergi? Apa ini.. kencan?

"Ah... tentu saja aku bisa. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata-sa-"

"Tenang saja, semua sudah teratasi." Aku mengangguk kecil, hatiku bersorak riang. Akhirnya kencan kedua!

"A-ano... tapi kita mau kemana?"

"Ketempat... yang sangat spesial." Apa ini? apa Neji akan memberikanku kejutan lagi? "Ba-baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti malam, Tenten." Lelaki itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi. Entah mataku yang rabun atau karena penerangan disini tidak bagus, tetapi aku berani bersumpah kalau aku melihat mata Neji berkaca-kaca.

**Bagaimana bagaimana? huwaa disini Hinatanya OOC bangett sumpahh! maaf ya buat para Hinata fc, dan juga buat Ino fc, aku bikin dua gadis ini jadi jahat padahal kan mereka gajahat sama sekali :( maaf maaff. dichap ini sepertinya tidak ada typo *nyengir kuda, hope so soalnya aku udah chek dua kali nih, dan belum menemukan typo yeay! *nari balet. wkwk, oke segini aja bacotan author ababil, sebelom dadah dadahan, reviewsnya yaa. oke jaa ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: Gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC dan sebagainya**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? don't read**

**Couple words from Author:**

**Haihaihai! author kembali nih hehe, bagaimana apakah para readers sekalian sudah merindukanku? *ditimpuk masa. wkwk, di chap ini udah mulai terasa tragedinya (berharapnya seperti itu) dan semoga saja aku bisa menyampaikan suasana sedihnya di chap ini yaa, amin o:) hehe, kalaupun gabisa aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnyaa :( okee, aku mau bales reviews dulu ya...**

**D'Michi: Iyanihh! tetapi tetep aja, habis ujian terbitlah remedial hftt, aminamiinnn makasih ya doanya hehe :3 huwaa kenapa aku bisa tidak melihat ituu?! kenapaa mata kenapa kamu memanipulasi akuu?! mata aku benci sama kamu (harap dimaklumin aja ya D'michi) wkwk, alhamdullilah! yak aku periksa lagi deh chap ini semoga di chap ini gaada typos nya hehe, makasih udah nyemangatinn! ini sudah aku apdet kokss hehe, makasih ya buat reviews, semangat dan typos list nya hehe.**

**Plain Vanilla: Huwaa iya nih udah lama banget ga baca reviews mu hehe. iyaa itu semua gara-gara mataku yang memanipulasii wkwk. aku kelas 10 hehe, kamu sendiri? (maafya pake kamu soalnya aku bingung manggil kamu apa ._.) hehe, yaa untuk jawaban atas pertanyaanmu silahkan baca chap inii hihihii**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: Iyaa typo yang satu itu benar-benar saruu ._. hehe (alesan mulu lo thor) #plak! ihihi iyadundd hehe. bayangin kan seorang Hyuuga Neji mau nangis bagaimana ceritanya cobaa haduuh. yak ini sudah aku apdet kokss hehe :3**

**Akiko Nagato: Hai Akiko-san, salam kenal hehe. aku juga newbie kok di sini hehe jadi gausah terlalu kakuu (: sebenernya kalo soal genre tragedy aku gatau bisa dapetin suasana tragedy itu apa engga maklumlah author pemula hehe. huwaaa? benarkah? berarti aku sukses dapetin suasana sedihnya ya ._. hehe, iya ini udah aku apdet kok hihihi silahkan dibacaa**

**Yosh! semua reviews sudah dibalas! Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi ini dia chappie 13!**

Chapter 13

**Normal Pov**

Malam merambat dengan cepat, hembusan angin terasa lebih dingin dan menusuk malam itu, terang saja inikan malam musim salju. Butiran salju perlahan jatuh ketanah, beberapa ada yang menyangkut di pohon, di atap dan di tubuh seorang lelaki yang tidak bisa dibilang jelek ini. lelaki yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang, yang membuatnya terlihat agak 'feminim'. Namun, di Konoha, tidak akan ada yang berani mengatakan itu, pasalnya mereka semua tahu bahwa laki-laki ini tidak se feminim penampilannya. Lelaki ini, malah terkesan sangat beringas dimedan perang, strateginya pun tak perlu diragukan lagi, semua orang tahu akan hal itu, akan betapa hebatnya si lelaki berambut indah ini. lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, membuat kepulan putih menggumpal didepan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Lelaki itu menundukan kepalanya, menatapi tanah yang hampir tertutup salju, hal yang sangat ia jarang lakukan, menunduk. Karena lelaki ini lebih senang menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit. Baginya pemandangan langit sangatlah indah, sangat penuh oleh kebebasan dan kebahagiaan, dua hal yang sangat diidamkannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum pahit, meratapi nasibnya yang sangat menyedihkan, lihat bagaimana takdir mempermainkan lelaki ini? lihat bagaimana takdir dengan seenaknya merenggut kebahagiaan yang sudah ia dapat dan bagaimana takdir dengan seenaknya memusnahkan harapannya untuk mendapatkan kebebasan yang hampir ia dapatkan.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Neji." Lelaki itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya ketika suara yang indah bak lonceng merambat memasuki telinganya.

**Neji's Pov**

"Maaf menunggu lama, Neji." Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. 'Aku malah berharap kau tidak akan datang, Tenten.'

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabku. Gadis itu tersenyum singkat sebelum menundukan kepalanya. Ah lagi-lagi dia mencepol rambutnya, dulu aku memang menyukai gaya rambutnya itu, tapi sekarang aku lebih suka melihatnya membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, karena dengan menggeraikan rambutnya membuat Tenten terlihat lebih dewasa. Tapi, bagaimana pun penampilannya, aku tetap menyukainya, dia tetap terlihat cantik dimataku.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita segera berangkat. Saljunya semakin deras." Ujar Tenten sambil menangkupkan tangannya, membiarkan sebutir salju membentur lembut tangan mungilnya. 'Andai kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah ingin pergi.' Batinku.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ucapku seraya menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin.

xXx

**Normal Pov**

Langit terlihat semakin gelap, udara pun terasa semakin dingin. Dimalam yang dingin seperti ini, semua orang pasti tengah berada didalam rumahnya, menghangatkan diri didepan perapian atau bahkan mulai terlelap. Tapi hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh sepasang manusia berbeda gender ini. Sepasang manusia yang sama-sama memiliki rambut coklat panjang, yang berbeda adalah cepolan dua yang mirip seperti telinga panda disalah satu manusia itu.

Sipanda yang diketahui ternyata ber gender perempuan itu hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tempat ini, ia seperti pernah datang ketempat ini. tiba-tiba saja di lelaki yang membiarkan rambutnya tergerai menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya hingga menghadap si gadis panda.

"Kau harus menutup matamu lagi, Tenten."

**Tenten's Pov**

"Kau harus menutup matamu lagi, Tenten." Kata-kata Neji membuatku mengernyitkan hidungku. "Apa? menutup mataku lagi?" Laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil. Sepertinya dia memang gemar memberikanku kejutan.

"Aku tidak mau." Tanpa memperdulikan aksi ngambekku, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum seraya berjalan mengitari tubuhku, dalam hitungan detik aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. "Kau ini, sepertinya kau senang sekali ya melihat wajah kagetku." Dengusku, Neji tidak menggubris perkataanku.

"Aku tidak akan menuntunmu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak akan menuntunmu seperti waktu festival kembang api, kau harus mengikuti suara langkah kakiku jika tidak ingin tersesat."

"Nani?!" Sergahku, apa-apaan dia?! Dia terdengar seperti sengaja membuangku. "Ba-bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa-"

"Tidak mungkin seorang mantan kunoichi sepertimu tidak bisa melacak langkah kaki." Ujarnya tepat di daun telingaku, membuatku menggeliat kecil. Aduh! Kenapa dia malah bersikap seperti ini, dia malah membuatku berfikiran mesum, ah tidakk! Tiba-tiba saja, suara langkah menjauh tertangkap oleh telingaku. Gawat, sepertinya Neji benar-benar serius! Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku searah dengan suara langkah kaki yang kudengar.

Langkah demi langkah kulalui. Dan entah bagaimana sepertinya tubuhku seperti menembus sesuatu, seperti dinding kasat mata. Suara-suara tawa anak kecil tiba-tiba saja bersahutan di telingaku, suara yang familiar.

_"Neji-kun! Ayo kita main!"_

Seketika itu juga tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik. Itu tadi... suaraku bukan? Kami-sama! kenapa aku bisa mendengar suaraku, suaraku saat aku masih kecil. Dimana ini?!

"Ne-Neji! Kita dimana?" Tanyaku yang mulai panik. "Tenang saja, kita hampir sampai, Tenten-chan." Deg! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa barusan saja Neji memanggilku, Tenten-chan? Tiba-tiba saja, suara langkah kaki itu menghilang, pasti sudah sampai.

"Kita sudah sampai bukan? Boleh aku buka penutup mataku?"

"Tentu saja." Aku menjulurkan tanganku kebelakang dan menarik simpul kain di belakang kepalaku. Sret, seketika itu juga mataku kembali bekerja. Setelah mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, aku melirik kesekitar, berusaha melihat kesekitar dengan penerangan yang sangat minim.

"Ada apa, Tenten? Apa kau sudah melupakan tempat kita?" Perkataan Neji sontak saja membuatku menoleh kearah laki-laki itu.

"Tempat kita?"

"Coba kau perhatikan pohon itu." ujarnya lembut, sesuai perintahnya aku memincingkan mataku, memperhatikan pohon mapple yang berdiri di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga lily. Bunga lily? Tunggu dulu, ini.

"Neji... jangan bilang kalau-"

"Ya, ini ladang bunga lily, tempat kita biasa bermain dulu."

"Benarkah?! Oh kami-sama! aku sangat merindukan tempat ini!" Seruku seraya berlari menuju hamparan bunga lily yang tertutup salju. Kami-sama! aku, selama ini aku berusaha mencari tempat ini. bisa kulihat Neji berjalan dengan santai menuju pohon mapple lalu berdiri dibawahnya.

"Bagaimana kau menemukan tempat ini?! kami-sama! aku sangat merindukan tempat ini!" Seruku seraya menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Sebenarnya agak sulit, aku harus meditasi selama setengah hari untuk mengingat betul letak tempat ini." aku terkekeh lembut.

"Arigatougozaimasu, karena sudah membawaku kesini." Ucapku, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya di pohon mapple itu. akupun ikut duduk disamping lelaki itu dan menatap lurus kedepan, menatap hamparan bunga lily yang tertutup salju.

"Tenten?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Perkataan Neji sontak saja membuatku menolehkan kepalaku, apa?! apa barusan Neji berkata kalau dia mencintaiku? Aku memang sudah tahu, tapi yang membuatku kaget adalah, kenapa tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti itu? ditambah lagi, Neji bukan orang yang suka mengumbar-umbar perasaannya. "Ka-kau ini kenapa sih? kenapa tiba-tiba aneh seperti ini, apa hidungmu kemasukan salju?" Tanyaku sambil memperhatikan wajah stoic Neji.

"Tenten."

"Apa?" Tanyaku sambil memperhatikan gerak geriknya yang mulai berdiri bangkit, ada apa sih sebenarnya?

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan, bagaimana kau mengakhiri hidupmu?" Aku hanya bisa terdiam, masih binging dengan kata-kata Neji yang aneh ditelingaku. "Mengakhiri hidupku?"

"Apakah kau pernah membayangkan, bagaimana kau mengakhiri hidupmu?" Tanya lelaki itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahku, aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berdiri dibelakang lelaki itu, lelaki yang berdiri membelakangiku.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Maafkan aku." Setelah berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja Neji membalikan tubuhnya. Kilatan matanya terasa berbeda, ditambah lagi ia menggenggam sebilah kunai ditangannya, membuatku semakin takut dan melangkah mundur.

"He-Hei! Apa yang kau-"

"Maafkan aku." SRAT!

Bagaikan gerakan lambat, aku berusaha mengindar dari kunai itu, kunai yang di tusukan oleh Neji tepat dijantungku. Kabar baiknya, aku selamat, refleksku sebagai seorang kunoichi masih bagus, tetapi kabar buruknya, tanganku tergores saat berusaha menghentikan ayunan tangan Neji. Aku menggenggam luka sobek yang lumayan besar di lengan kiriku lalu menatap Neji yang masih tak bergerak. "A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Pekikku shock. Bisa kulihat lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya kearahku, tatapan matanya... tidak! Kenapa mata itu bisa menjadi sebegini kelam?! Ini... dia bukan seperti Neji yang kukenal. Mata lavender itu menatapku tajam, membuatku melangkah mundur. Melihatku yang melangkah menjauh, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu berjalan mendekatiku, masih dengan kunai di tangannya.

"Ne-Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Ujarku sambil terus melangkah mundur, ia tidak menjawab. Neji hanya berjalan mendekatiku dengan matanya yang terpaku pada mataku. tatapannya membuatku semakin takut dan brugh! Aku jatuh ketanah. Lelaki itu semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat, lalu mengacungkan kunainya bersiap menghunus jantungku dengan kunai itu, dan ya laki-laki itu mengayunkan kunainya lagi berusaha menghunus jantungku. Tubuhku lemas, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memejamkan mata dan berdoa, berharap Kami-sama segera menyadarkan lelaki ini.

"NEJI! KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT!" Pekikku dengan suara tercekat. TRANG! Suara nyaring itu membuatku membuka kedua mataku. bisa kulihat sebilah kunai tergeletak dihadapanku.

'Apa ini?! kenapa kunainya ada disini?! Apa Neji hanya mempermainkanku?' Aku mengangkat wajahku, bersiap memarahi lelaki ini karena leluconnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu dan lagi, dia sudah membuatku terluka. Tetapi semua omelanku tertahan diujung lidah ketika melihat wajah Neji. Lelaki itu, menatap wajahku dan... luka sobek ditanganku secara bergantian. Dan matanya, mata lavender pucat itu kembali seperti mata indah yang sering kulihat, bedanya disana dimata itu seperti terpeta banyak sekali kesedihan dan penyesalan. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar. "Maafkan aku, Tenten." Aku hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu lelaki itu kembali berbicara. Perlahan aku beranjak berdiri, memandangi lelaki yang berdiri tertunduk dihadapanku.

"Neji... ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyaku berusaha selembut mungkin meskipun aku masih takut kalau-kalau Neji menyerangku lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Tenten." Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap luka sobek ditanganku lagi. "Aku sudah melukaimu, sudah membuatmu takut, maafkan aku." Ujarnya seraya memejamkan matanya, sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa tiba-tiba Neji jadi seperti ini.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka ringan kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapku sambil tersenyum simpul, berharap senyuman itu bisa meyakinkan Neji bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak bisa..." Aku menoleh kearah Neji, menatapnya dengat tatapan bingung. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Melakukan apa?" Tanyaku, pertanyaanku membuat Neji terdiam. Lelaki itu tidak menjawabku. "Neji! Melakukan apa?!" Hening.

"Neji! Jawab aku?! Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa?!" Tanyaku yang mulai kesal dengan sikap diamnya, lelaki itu membuang wajahnya kesamping, berusaha menghindari kontak mata denganku. kesal, aku langsung menggenggam kedua lengan Neji dan mengguncang-guncangkannya, seperti seorang anak kecil. "Neji! Jawab aku, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan! Jangan buat aku semakin takut, baka!"

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu!"

Deg, kata-kata itu seperti sebilah shuriken yang menghunus kakiku, membuatnya lemas dan tak bisa menopang tubuhku.

"A-apa katamu?" Tanyaku masih memandangi lelaki yang berdiri dihadapanku. "Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, Tenten!" Ucapnya sambil membalas tatapanku, bisa kulihat mata lelaki itu kembali berkaca-kaca, seperti yang kulihat tadi sore, saat Neji berkunjung kekamarku.

Tubuhku seperti dibanting dari langit, suara bariton Neji terus berputar-putar dikepalaku, membuat kepalaku sedikit berdenyut.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Neji. Ini sama sekali tida-"

"Aku tidak bercanda sama sekali, Tenten." Ucapnya dengan suara tercekat. Tubuhku lemas, kedua tanganku yang tadinya menggenggam keras lengan Neji kini terkulai lemah. Shock, satu kata yang tepat untuk bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini. kenapa?! Kenapa Neji mau membunuhku? Apa selama ini dia membenciku? Kalau dia memang membenciku, kenapa dia melakukan semua ini, maksudku... menyimpan mahkotaku, menemaniku ke festival kembang api dan mencari tempat ini.

"Apa sebesar itukah rasa bencimu padaku hingga kau berniat membunuhku, Neji?" Tanyaku dengan suara parau.

"Dihatiku, tidak pernah ada rasa benci padamu, secuil pun tidak."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau mau membunuhku?!" Tanyaku dengan suara tinggi, frustasi dengan Neji yang terkesan menutupi segalanya dariku.

"Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Hinata yang memerintahku untuk membunuhmu." Kedua bola mata hazelku membulat sempurna.

'Hinata yang memerintahku untuk membunuhmu.' Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku, bagaikan senjata tajam yang terus menerus menorehkan luka di tubuhku. "Dia memberikanku dua pilihan... kalau aku tidak bisa membunuhmu... dia akan memanggil tukang pukul untuk menghajarnya dihadapanku sampai mati... tidak ada diantara dua pilihan itu yang pantas kupilih, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu terkulai dita-"

"Neji." Gumamku sambil tersenyum getir kearahnya. Aku membungkukan tubuhku, menjulurkan tanganku untuk meraih kunai yang tadi melukai tanganku. Setelah menggenggam kunai itu, aku melangkah mendekati Neji, meraih tangan Neji dan meletakan kunai itu ditangannya yang kini terasa dingin.

"Kau memilih pilihan yang tepat, Neji." Ucapku lirih, aku mengangkat tangan Neji yang menggenggam kunai itu hingga membuat ujung kunai itu menyentuh dadaku, tepat di bagian jantung.

"Hinata-sama sudah memberikan dua pilihan... dan aku bersyukur karena kau sudah memilih dengan tepat." Kataku sambil tersenyum getir.

"Tapi, kita bisa merubahnya.. aku bisa menentang Hinata-sama dan-" Aku menggeleng kecil seraya melingkarkan kedua tanganku ditengkuk Neji. Ujung kunai yang berada didadaku mulai terasa menusuk, membuatku sedikit meringis.

"Tenten, hentikan!"

"Ah aku ingat... kau berjanji akan menciumku ketika aku dewasa nantikan? Tapi sepertinya... kita tidak punya waktu untuk menungguku dewasa." Ucapku, kedua bola mata lavender itu membulat sempurna, bisa kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pinggangku, berusaha mendorongku menjauh.

"Kita bisa mencari jalan lain!"

"Jadi... bisakah kau menciumku sekarang?" Tanyaku yang tidak memperdulikan Neji yang berusaha mendorong tubuhku menjauh.

"Tenten, kumohon, aku tidak bisa-"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... aku yang akan menciummu." Ucapku sambil memejamkan mataku lalu merapatkan tubuhku ketubuhnya, membuat kunai yang berada di dadaku semakin tertancap. Aku meringis kecil ketika merasakan ujung kunai itu mulai merobek kulitku. Tangan Neji masih berusaha mendorong tubuhku agar menjauh dari tubuhnya, tapi sekuat tenaga kulawan.

Darah segar mengalir semakin banyak, rasa perih yang kuar biasa mendera tubuhku ketika merasakan ujung kunai itu menyentuh tulang rusukku.

'Sudah saatnya.' Aku tersenyum tipis, dan dengan satu sentakan, bibirku menyentuh benda yang lembut dan dingin, bersamaan dengan mengalirnya darah segar dari dadaku. Meskipun sedih dan menyakitkan, aku masih bersyukur kepada Kami-sama, karena aku bisa mengakhiri hidupku dipelukan orang yang paling kucintai.

**Neji's Pov**

Tanganku berusaha mendorong tubuh mungil yang mulai mendekap tubuhku, segala ucapan menenangkan sudah kuucapkan. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempengaruhi gadis ini. dan akhirnya, dengan satu sentakan, bibir mungil gadis itu menyentuh bibirku. Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung karenanya, merasakan bibir lembut itu menyentuh bibirku.

Sudah selesai. Ini semua sudah berakhir.

'Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, baka!' bisa kurasakan tubuh mungil Tenten gemetar, mungkin karena menahan rasa sakit. Dengan lembut, aku menyambut bibir mungil Tenten, yang terasa semakin dingin. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyakiti Tenten. Aneh bukan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya, tapi aku sendiri yang malah... membunuhnya.

Detik demi detik, bibir yang kupagut semakin terasa dingin. Samar-samar bisa kurasakan cairan aneh berbau besi menyentuh bibirku. Kenapa ciuman pertamaku, harus sepahit ini? setelah beberapa detik memagut bibir Tenten, gadis itu menjauhkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya merosot kebawah, dengan gerakan cepat kutangkap tubuh mungil itu lalu dengan perlahan membaringkannya diatas hamparan bunga lily.

Mata hazel itu menatapku dengan tatapan sendu, mata itu begitu redup. Tak lama, air mata mengalir dari mata itu, membasahi pipinya. Namun meski begitu, bibirnya tersenyum. "Te-Ternyata... ma-mati i..itu sa...kit y-ya?" Aku hanya bisa membelai rambut auburn itu dengan tanganku, lalu menatap mata itu dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku Tenten."

"Ka-kau ini bi...cara a-apa? K-kau s...udah me...memilih de-dengan be..benar." gadis itu meringis kecil, membuat hatiku semakin tersayat karenanya.

"A-aku... a..ku le-le...bih... me-me..milih ma-mati d-dita..ngan o-or..ang ya-yang a..ku ci...cintai."

"Sudah kubilang, kita bisa memperbaikinya Tenten." Ujarku dengan suara parau, dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang dipelupuk mataku. bisa kurasakan kepalaku terasa dingin, pasti salju kembali turun. "Se...setelah i-i..ni ka..u ha-ha...rus se...segera p-pu..lang, sa...lju ke-ke..mbali t-tu..run... ka-ka...u bi-bi...sa ma..suk a-ang...in." tangan mungil gadis itu terulur kearahku, dengan lembut ku genggam tangan itu.

"Baka, seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri." Gadis itu tersenyum lirih, tubuhnya menegang dan akhirnya terbatuk, darah segar mengalir keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Se...seper...tinya wa-waktu...ku s-su..dah ha..hampir se...lesai, a..ku i..ngin me-menya...mpaikan be...berapa ha-hal pa...padamu..."

"Ja-ja...ngan te-ter...lalu me..maksakan d-diri u...ntuk ber..latih la...lu se..lalu ke..nakan pa...kaian ha-hangat u..da..ra s-se..ma..kin di..ngin, i...ni ta-tak ka..lah pe..nting. ja..ga Chi...maru u..ntuk..ku j-ja...ngan m..akan i-ika..n ha..ring s-s..oba dide..pan..nya k..kau bi..sa me...mbu..atnya ." aku tersenyum getir, lihatlah dia? Dalam keadaan sedih seperti ini dia masih bisa membuatku tersenyum, meskipun hanya sebentar. Air mata mengalir semakin deras dimata itu, tetapi seulas senyuman manis tetap bertengger diwajahnya.

"Ma-ma..sih banyak ha..l ya-yang i..ngin ku..katakan pa...damu.. ma..sih ba-ba..nyak se..kali." ujarnya disela-sela tangisannya, tubuhnya berguncang semakin kencang. "A...ak..u men..cinta...imu, Ne...Ji..k-kun." Mata lavenderku membulat sempurna, Kami-sama! apa ini saatnya. Kugenggam erat tangan mungil itu, tangan yang terasa semakin dingin dan kaku.

Belum sempat aku membalas kata-kata Tenten, bibir gadis itu terbuka, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Te...rima..k-ka..sih a..tas...se..gala...nya." mata gadis itu semakin meredup. Semakin lama, mata itu semakin terpejam, senyuman indah diwajahnya pun mengendur begitupun tangannya yang semakin kaku dan dingin. Semakin dingin... tangan mungil itu terasa semakin dingin, seolah jiwa di tubuh gadis ini terangkat semakin tinggi seiring dengan banyaknya butiran salju yang menghantam tubuhku yang merengkuh seenggok tubuh tak bertuan. Kuberanikan diri untuk menyentuh lehernya, berharap bahwa didalam sana masih ada kehidupan... tapi sia-sia... kosong, tubuh ini sudah kosong.

Aku memejamkan mataku seraya menarik tubuh itu kedalam dekapanku. "Aku juga mencintaimu Tenten." Tubuh itu, terasa sangat dingin didalam dekapanku, sangat kaku. Kini tidak akan... tubuh ini tidak akan membalas dekapanku, tidak akan ada lagi tangan mungil yang terselip ditanganku, tidak akan bisa kudengar lagi suara indahnya, dan yang membuatku sangat kehilangan... aku tidak akan bisa lagi melihat senyuman indahnya.

Bisa kurasakan, cairan hangat membasahi pipiku. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Hyuuga Neji, jendral muda jenius menitikan air matanya.

**Tadaaa! akhirnya selesai juga chap inii. bagaimana, bagaimana? apa aku berhasil mendapatkan suasana sedihnya? apa ternyata kebalikannya? apa disini udah gaada typo? wkwk, oke segini ajadeh bacotanku terakhir reviews yaa jaa ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: Gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, bahasa sok puitis, OOC dan yang lainnya**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Couple words from author:**

**Yaayyy! author yang aneh bin sarap plus ababil sudah kembaliii! hehe, maaf ya akhir-akhir ini aku gabisa terlalu sering apdet karenaaa minggu-minggu ini mama dan papa lebih banyak dirumah jadi sebisa mungkin aku habisin waktu sama mereka, but tenang aja aku masih memikirkan kalian yang penasaran dan selalu menanti fic ini diapdet. Oh iya dari sekian reviews kalian yang kubaca, ternyata kalian mengira fic ini sudah tamat? hohohooo kalian salah, fic ini masih berlanjut ._. another tragedy has waiting in the end of this fic soooo keep reading guys hahahaha *evil laugh .-. okay, aku balas reviews dulu yaa**

**Akiko Nagato: Oualah begitu ._. hehe, typo tuh berasal dari males untuk membaca ulang dan kadar kemalasanku itu sudah berkuadrat ._. wkwk, huwaa begitu ya ._. maaf ya aku gabisa bikin kesan hurt/comfort nya :( padahal aku berusaha buat ngebawa para readers biar sedih, tapi sepertinya kata-kataku masih belum bisa membawa suasana ._. yosh! berarti aku harus baca fic author lain yang bergenre hurt/comfort lagi #plak wkwkwk, ini masih berlanjut kok semoga akiko ga bosen ya T.T haduh, makasih ya udh bilang fic nya keren hehe :3**

**D'michi: Huahuaaa :( terpaksa sekali Neji harus membunuh Tenten karena dia tidak kuat melihat Tenten meregang nyawa sementara ia hanya bisa duduk diam #busetdah thor, bahasa lo benerdah wkwkwk. YEAYYY! CUMAN DUA WUHUUU BAHAGIANYA AKHIRNYA TYPO UDAH BERKURANG *lompat-lompat diatas kasur (mohon segera mengkonsumsi vitamin agar tidak tertular virus mematikan author ini) #plak! haha, tentu saja bukan._. masih berlanjut laaa tenang saja, Hinata dan Ino juga para orang jahat itu belum menerima ganjarannya ._. biar adil gitu hehe, semoga D'michi ga bosen ya dengan fic ini :''**

**Himemiya Hyuuga: Huwaa ._. tragedy nya kerasakan *nyengir kuda ._. huaa berarti kita sama-sama katarak ya, tos dulu dong ._./ #author sarap wkwkwk. alhamdullilah lancar kok hihi walaupun mtk, sosiologi, dan... agama remedial ._. #waatt?! agama remed?! mau jadi apa lo thor! balik ke paud sono *nangis sambil gerogotin guling wkwkwk. huaduh! untungnya absenku itu akhir-akhir jadi selalu dibelakang hihihi ;;) aku kelas satu sma hehe, oalah masih kelas dua smp ya ._. semangat yaa uasnyaa eh maksudnya semangat bikin contekannya (: hihihi #digaplok Himemiya-chan wkwkwk. mmm mungkin masih ada tiga chapter lagi, waduh sampe nangis? ._. jadiii kesan hurt/comfort nya juga berasa huaduuhhh senangnyaahhh ._. wkwkwk, kasian juga sih Neji ya ngebunuh pacarnya sendiri haduh haduh, tapi Neji cowok yang kuat kok pasti dia bisa segera bangkit hihihi.**

**Ran Haruno uzumaki: yaampun jangan nangiiiss *nyodorin serbet ._. #plak! okaay ini udah aku lanjutin kok hehe**

**Yuan: karena dari genre nya pun sudah tragedy pasti sad ending :3 hihihi. iya fic ini masih berlanjut kok tenang ajaa hehe.**

**Yosh! semua reviews sudah dibalas, aku berterimakasih banget buat kalian semua yang udah baca fic ini apalagi yang udah jadiin ini fav dan merivews fic sederhanaku ini makasih bangetbangetan lope banget deh sama kalian semuaaa :* hihi. oke drpd author jadi makin sarap mendingan author langsung aja ya suguhin chapter 14, here we go!**

Chapter 14

**Normal Pov**

Salju turun deras hari ini.

Membuat para pasukan istana tidak berlatih seperti biasanya. Para dayang sibuk berlalu lalang di koridor, membersihkan istana, menyiapkan makanan dan sebagainya. Semua terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada yang berubah disana.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk sang putri kaisar, Hinata. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam, memperhatikan dari kejauhan sosok lelaki berambut panjang yang berdiri ditengah lapangan barat yang biasa di gunakan untuk berlatih. Laki-laki itu, berdiri di sana, ditengah lapangan istana yang luas. Derasnya salju seolah tidak membuatnya menyingkir dari sana. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat Hinata semakin terpuruk. Menyesal, satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan isi hatinya saat ini.

Sementara itu, dibagian lain istana Konohagakure yang megah. Tiga manusia tengah berkumpul disana, disebuah kamar yang terkesan megah dan mewah. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Semua sudah beres... aku sudah menyingkirkan gadis itu, Orochimaru-sama." sahut seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang. Kata-kata itu disambut oleh senyuman kecil oleh seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang berdiri disampingnya. "Lalu, sekarang bagaimana, Orochimaru-sama?" Tanya si laki-laki pucat. Lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya menjilat sudut bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang seperti... ular.

"Masih ada satu tugas untukmu, Ino. Dan aku berani jamin, kau sangat ahli dalam tugas yang satu ini."

xXx

suara langkah kaki terdengar menyeruak di koridor istana. samar-samar terdengar pula suara teriakan beberapa orang yang sepertinya berasal dari gerbang istana. seorang lelaki berwajah tampan, tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. kakinya tak henti-hentinya melangkahkan langkah yang panjang dan cepat, agar ia bisa segera sampai ke tempat tujuan. Mata lavendernya menatap lurus kedepan, bibirnya selurus cakrawala. Kepalanya terasa sesak karena suara teriakan yang berkesan menghina yang berasal dari gerbang istana. wajahnya terlihat sedikit melunak ketika akhirnya ia sampai didepan sebuah pintu jati berukiran rumit. Dengan kedua tangan, lelaki itu membuka pintu besar yang mewah itu, tak lama matanya menangkap sosok lelaki paruh baya yang tengah duduk beberapa meter dihadapannya.

Begitu mendengar langkah kaki, lelaki paruh baya itu mengangkat kepalanya. Tersirat amarah yang meluap-luap dari mata lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Anda memanggil saya, Hiashi-sama?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Ada apa, Hiashi-sama?"

"Kita menghadapi masalah yang sangat serius, Neji."

**Neji's Pov**

Tubuhku sedikit menegang ketika mendengar kata-kata Hiashi-sama beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku beranjak mendekati lelaki paruh baya itu, sang kaisar yang duduk beberapa meter dihadapanku. Dari dekat aku baru bisa melihat betapa kacaunya lelaki ini. wajahnya terlihat sangat letih, rambut coklat keputihannya sedikit berantakan, kantung mata besar melengkung di bawah kelopak matanya. Baru saja Hiashi hendak berbicara, terdengar suara pintu terbuka, sontak membuatku dan Hiashi mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu. Sosok gadis berambut indigo beranjak masuk, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Gejolak amarah bergerumul dihatiku, aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku berusaha menahan amarahku, berusaha menahan diriku agar tidak menghabisi gadis ini. "A-anda me-memanggilku... T-Tou-san?"

"Tentu saja aku memanggilmu, Hinata. Kalau tidak kau tidak mungkin berada diruangan ini sekarang." Ucap Hiashi dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sangat dingin untuk ukuran seorang ayah. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia semakin menundukan kepalanya, membuat tubuhnya terlihat sedikit melengkung kedalam. Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang telah terjadi pada Hinata? Kemana sifat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaannya beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang keributan Konohagakure bukan, Neji?" Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke kaisar.

"Tentu saja, Hiashi-sama." ucapku. Ya kemarin, tiba-tiba segerombol massa datang ke istana, mereka berteriak meminta untuk menyerahkan Hinata-sama ke tangan mereka. "Apa kau sudah tahu penyebabnya, Neji?" Tanya kaisar, mata lavendernya terlihat melirik sesaat kearah Hinata yang berdiri disampingku.

"Saya belum bisa memastikannya, Hiashi-sama." lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, kedua jarinya memijit batang hidungnya. "Ada seseorang yang memberitahukan masyarakat luar tentang menghilangnya Tenten." Aku sedikit terhenyak ketika mendengar nama Tenten kembali disebut-sebut. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat hatiku terasa amat sakit. Ya, setelah kematian Tenten, para penghuni istana sempat gempar karena tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menghilang, begitupun Hiashi-sama yang kaget bukan main ketika mengetahui bahwa dayang pribadi dari putri sulungnya itu menghilang. Hinata kembali menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut, dan bodohnya aku menuruti perintah Hinata.

"Yang membuat mereka marah adalah... karena orang itu berkata bahwa Tenten dibunuh oleh... Hinata, putriku sendiri." Aku kembali kaget ketika mendengar kata-kata Hiashi-sama, mata lavenderku melirih kesamping, memperhatikan ekspresi kaget yang terpeta jelas di wajah gadis itu. wajahnya memucat seketika, seluruh tubuhnya terlihat menegang.

"Intinya, penduduk Konoha terbakar emosi karena insiden pembunuhan ini. mereka menuntut keadilan dan berunjuk rasa, menuntut klan Hyuuga turun tahta." Suara Hiashi terdengar sangat parau, lelaki paruh baya itu menatap tajam ke gadis yang berdiri disampingku.

"Sekarang... Tou-san ingin bertanya padamu, Hinata." Wajah lelaki itu terlihat sangat menderita. Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari Hinata, aku hanya bisa terdiam, menyaksikan drama yang tersiar dihadapanku.

"Apa benar... putri kebanggaanku membunuh seorang dayang pribadinya sendiri?" Hinata masih dengan isakannya, punggung tangannya berkali-kali terusap di pipinya yang putih, untuk menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini." ujar Hiashi dengan suara parau yang penuh akan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Maafkan aku... Tou-san... a-aku sud-sudah mengecewakanmu.." ujar gadis itu di sela-sela tangisannya.

"I-itu se-semua k-karena k-kebodohanku..." Aku melirikan mataku kegadis yang tengah menangis disampingku, tubuhnya entah mengapa terlihat sangat ringkih dimataku. "Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"I-Ino... I-Ino y-yang membuatku n-nekat m-membunuh Te-"

"Cukup!" Bisa kurasakan dua pasang mata lavender pucat menatap tajam kearahku, aku tersentak kaget ketika menyadari bahwa gertakan tadi berasal dari mulutku sendiri. tapi memang kenyataannya, aku tidak bisa mendengar nama Tenten disebut lagi, tidak lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama." ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. "Jadi? Ino yang sudah membuatmu membunuh dayang itu?" Tanya Hiashi sambil melirik sekilas kearahku.

"Y-Ya." Bisa kurasakan lelaki paruh baya dihadapanku ini menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini? Padahal dia juga seorang dayang bukan?"

"Maaf, Hiashi-sama. izinkan saya untuk berbicara."

"Baiklah, silahkan, Neji." Aku berdeham beberapa kali lalu menatap lurus kedepan. "Setelah melakukan penyelidikan seorang diri, saya berhasil mengetahui bahwa Yamanaka Ino, dayang istana Konohagakure berasal dari Otogakure."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kejadian ini?" Tanya Hiashi dengan nada frustasi. "Anda tentunya masih ingat dengan perdana mentri Otogakure beserta seorang jendral yang sudah sebulan belakangan ini menetap di Konohagakure bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat, perdana mentri itu yang menawarkan bekerjasama untuk melawan Amegakure, kami sering mengobrol jadi mana mungkin aku lupa." Ujar Hiashi sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Begitukah menurut anda, Hiashi-sama? apa anda benar-benar berpikir bahwa Otogakure bisa dengan rela hati menawarkan bantuan ke Konoha? Mengingat hubungan dua negara ini tidak pernah benar-benar akur." Bisa kulihat Hiashi sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kataku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Konoha dan Oto sudah lama sekali terlibat perselisihan, apa salahnya kalau sekarang kita mulai mengakhiri perselisihan itu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa perdana mentri, jendral pucat dan Ino menghilang?" Bisa kulihat Hiashi membelalakan matanya, menatapku dengan penuh amarah.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Jendral muda! Tentu saja perdana mentri beserta jendral tengah berada di kamar mereka!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak memastikannya?" Wajah Hiashi mulai melunak, kekhawatiran mulai merambati wajahnya.

"Hiashi-sama, perlu anda ketahui sebelum saya berdiri disini, saya sudah terlebih dulu memeriksa kamar mereka berdua, tapi nihil. Tidak ada yang bisa saya temukan." Ucapku dengan suara datar.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hiashi-sama tentang pemfitnahan yang dilakukan oleh Ino, aku berasumsi bahwa perdana mentri itu juga berkomplot dengan Amegakure. Serangan Amegakure beberapa hari yang lalu dengan mudah bisa membuat kita berpikir seolah-olah Otogakure adalah negara dermawan yang hendak memberi bantuan dengan suka rela, namun kenyataannya, mereka malah menghancurkan kita dari dalam, membuat penduduk konoha seolah juga menyerang kita." Bisa terlihat dengan jelas, tubuh Hiashi menegang. kedua tangannya mencengkram rambut coklatnya yang panjang.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang semua ini, Neji?"

"Selama perdana mentri dan jendral itu berada di Konoha, aku selalu memperhatikan mereka, melacak gerak-gerik mereka. Lagipula, Amegakure dan Otogakure memang tidak pernah akur dengan Konohagakure, bukan?" Hiashi mengangguk, lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan saat ini, Neji?" Aku memejamkan kedua mataku seraya berkata. "Menurut saya ada baiknya untuk merapatkan ini dengan jendral berserta anggota militer penting lainnya."

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk nalarmu. Kalian berdua bisa keluar sekarang, aku butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikiranku." Aku mengangguk kecil seraya menundukan tubuhku sedikit sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

**Yosh! sudah selesai chappie 14 hahaha, disini udh terungkap tujuan Ino menghasut Hinata untuk ngebunuh Tenten dan juga rencana Orochimaru juga Sai ._. oh iya sekedar info,sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena author mungkin tidak akan apdet selama empat hari ._. karena besok author mau jalan-jalan kepuncak :3 #siapa yang nanya lo sih thor #plak! wkwk, refreshing lah abis uas dan remed hihihi, but setelah aku kembali dari puncak aku pasti langsung apdet kok. yay segitu aja bacotan dari author ah iya jangan khawatir fic ini masih berlanjut kok, mungkin sekitar tiga chapter lagi fic ini selesai hihi, semoga kalian tidak bosan ya membaca fic ini. thanks a lot and, reviews please! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: Gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC dan sebagainya**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? don't read**

**couple words from author:**

**Hollaaa minna-san! akhirnya setelah empat hari absen author kembali juga dari holiday B) huwahuwaa. pasti kalian kangen kan sama aku wahai para readers ;;) #plak! yosh! sudah chap lima belas! akhirnya tinggal beberapa chap lagi fic ini mungkin akan selesai, aku merasa sangat bangga karena bisa nyelesain fic sederhana ini hehe. Setelah holiday di puncak, insipirasi bermunculan diotak dan ngebet banget bikin fic baruu hihi #sok banget lo thor, selesein aja dulu fic ini! #plak! yak daripada author jadi curhat mending langsung aja ya bales reviews...**

**D'michi: iyappp! akan ada tragedy di akhir cerita, tapi dari tragedy itulah muncul kebahagiaan ._. hihi, ya kalo soal itu sii... liat saja nanti hehehe ._. huwaa gimana mau ngajak mobilnya aja kurang :( kemaren pas berangkat aja mpet-mpetan udah kayak ikan julung-julung mau diasinin, kalo kamu ikut mau ditaro dimanaaa? :( hihi, drpd aku ajak kepuncak mending aku ajak jalan-jalan kehatiku aja gimana gimana? #plak! (ini adalah hobi baru author, menggombal tanpa melihat jenis kelamin) ._. wkwkwk, DEMIAPA?! HUWAAA! Akhirnya gaada typo wihiiiww :3 senangnya semoga di chap ini juga gaada typo yaa ;)**

**Ran Haruno Uzumaki: Makasii, iyaaa kasi puk puk dong buat Neji *pukpuk Neji #digampar neji pake karung~**

**Akiko Nagato: huwaa sepertinya aku berhasil mengurangi penyakitku sedikit demi sedikit, tapiii... kadang-kadang penyakit typo ku suka kambuh wkwkwk~ Huaduh, pasti dong, pasti mereka mendapat balasannya. aku sudah pulang dari puncak jadi udah bisa apdett hihi, silahkan dibacaa ._.**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: Masa? tapi reviews dari Fumiyo yang untuk chap 13 engga ada ._. huwaa maaf ya aku pergi cukup lama aku tau kok Fumiyo pasti bakalan kangen sama aku ;;) hihi, yay puncak kan dingin tuh jadi otak juga jadi adem engga kayak dijakarta bawaannya empet mulu karena panas ._. #ngapa lo jadi curhat thor? #plak! Sebenernya mereka demo itu karena awalnya dihasut sama Ino, Ino kan jago soal hasut menghasut jadi para penduduk bisa demo ngamuk gitu. kalo Hiashi krn kematian Tenten itu bikin penduduk demo makanya dia peduli ._. begitu deh ._.**

**Plain Vanilla: Huwaa terimakasii, hooo jadi udah lulus sma, aku panggil kakak gimana? biar lebih enak hehe. iya jarang-jarang nih gaada typo hihi, makasih atas supportnya kak wehehe (: hooo begitu ya ._. memang sih aku juga engga merasakan gregetnya pas baca ulang ._. okay ini sudah diapdet silahkan dibacaa hihi**

**Himemiya Hyuuga: Iya masih lanjut hihi, semoga engga bosen ya ._. nyahaha iya aku bawain oleh-oleh kok, baju kotor tapi ._. #digerus sendok sama Himemiya-san, wakakaka. oke ini udah diapdett**

**Nah! semua reviews udah aku bales, tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung aja ya, chappie 15!**

Chapter 15

**Normal Pov**

Hari itu, terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Angin bertiup lebih kencang, frekuensi salju yang turun pun semakin banyak. Setelah demo besar-besaran dan beberapa penyerangan kecil, istana terlihat sangat sangat sibuk. Para pasukan istana sibuk berlatih, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menahan para masa yang bisa saja bertambah banyak, ataupun penyerangan tiba-tiba dari Amegakure dan Otogakure. Para petinggi pun tengah meminta pertolongan pada Sunagakure, negara yang memiliki hubungan paling akrab dengan Konoha.

Sementara para dayang, tengah sibuk memasok persedian makanan, obat-obatan dan sebagainya, beberapa pun ada yang dilatih untuk menjadi seorang ahli medis, sebagai antisipasi jika terjadi penyerangan besar. Siang ini, para pasukan tengah asik menyantap makan siang mereka, duduk sejenak untuk sekedar meluruskan otot-otot mereka, beristirahat ditengah jadwal latihan mereka yang sangat sangat padat. Semua, kecuali seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang tengah berdiri mematung dihadapan beberapa katana yang tersusun rapih. Lelaki itu menatapi katana yang terpampang dihadapannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih salah satu katana itu, tapi tidak bisa, tangannya tidak bergerak. Sejak malam naas itu, ia tidak berani menyentuh katana, seolah ia trauma akan benda tajam itu. lelaki itu tertawa hambar, menertawai sikap pengecutnya.

"Aku ini seorang jendral, apa jadinya jika aku tidak bisa memegang sebuah katana?" Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang seraya memejamkan matanya, berusaha menelan kembali kesedihan yang mencuat kepermukaan hatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa terus begini." Gumamnya lagi. Tubuh lelaki itu tersentak ketika mendengar suara ribut dari arah koridor, tempat para pasukan istana tengah beristirahat. Sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinganya merambat ketelinganya. "Neji-nii!" Lelaki itu terdiam, meskipun ia mendengar panggilan itu tapi ia tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hinata-sama, apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Bisa kalian minggir?! Aku ingin berbicara dengan Neji-nii!" Lelaki yang dipanggil Neji itu hanya bisa terdiam ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh lengannya. "Neji-nii, aku ingin me-memberitahu se-sesuatu!" Ujar Hinata yang sepertinya tengah menangis.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini? Apa mau anda?"

"Neji-nii! Aku mohon i-ini sa-sangat penting!" Neji muak. Ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar isakan gadis bermuka dua ini ditelinganya. Neji menolehkan kepalanya, menatap tajam kearah gadis berambut indigo yang tengah menangis disebelahnya lalu bertanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Tou-san... Tou-san t-tak sadarkan diri."

xXx

Pintu kayu jati itu terbuka, membuat tubuh dua manusia berbeda gender itu tersentak kaget. Seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan T-Tou-san?" Tanya si gadis berambut indigo. Si lelaki paruh baya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau saja saya datang lebih cepat, pasti tidak akan seperti ini, maafkan saya, Hinata-sama, Neji-sama." ujar lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Apa maksud anda, bagaimana keadaan Hiashi-sama saat ini?" Tanya si lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang dipanggil Neji.

"Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin." ujar lelaki itu seraya melangkah pergi. Tanpa aba-aba sang putri kaisar berlari memasuki kamar sang kaisar, Neji pun mengikuti langkah gadis itu. betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati seenggok tubuh manusia yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kaisar, sudah terbujur kaku disana.

xXx

semua yang hidup pasti akan mati...

semua yang bernyawa pasti akan mati...

semua makhluk pasti akan berpulang, itu mutlak. Hanya saja kita tidak tahu kapan, bagaimana, dan dimana kita akan berpulang. Kita sebagai makhluk hidup hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu kapan Kami-sama akan menjemput kita, kapan Kami-sama akan menarik nyawa kita dari raga ini, kapan Kami-sama akan menutup rapat mata ini untuk selama-lamanya.

Pemandangan serba hitam terlihat kental disana, disebuah taman pemakaman keluarga besar Hyuuga. Isak tangis terdengar jelas disana, begitupun suasana sedih yang amat sangat terasa. Dalam satu minggu ini, klan Hyuuga benar-benar dirundung kepahitan bertubi-tubi. Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai, para klan Hyuuga yang hadir berserta petinggi negara pun kembali keistana. Diantara banyak sekali manusia bermata pucat, terlihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat sangat mencolok diantara mereka. Sekilas tidak ada yang salah dari gadis ini, dia seorang Hyuuga terlihat jelas dari matanya, hanya saja yang terlihat mencolok adalah rambut indigonya juga cara berjalannya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Gadis itu, berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung diiringi oleh dua dayang yang berjalan mengapit tubuhnya. Tatapannya hampa, tubuhnya terlihat sangat kurus. Terlihat dengan jelas jejak air mata dipipinya yang sudah mengering, serta kantung mata gelap dibawah mata lavender itu. sungguh sangat mengerikan. Beberapa anggota klan bersalaman dengan gadis itu, memberi dukungan, memberi kekuatan untuk gadis itu. tapi semua tanggapan itu bagaikan angin lalu baginya. Menurutnya, tak ada yang bisa mengurangi kesedihannya saat ini. sementara itu, dikejauhan berdiri seorang lelaki berambut coklat pucat, mata lavendernya menatap tajam sosok gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat seperti zombie itu. Rasa kasihan terbesit dihatinya, tapi kebencian menutup semua itu, dendam sudah menutup hatinya, seolah rasa kasihan itu termakan oleh rasa dendam yang amat sangat. Tetapi jauh didalam lubuk hati lelaki itu, ia ingin sekali menghampirinya, menghampiri gadis itu. merengkuh pundaknya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, ingin sekali karena ia tidak tega, melihat adik kesayangannya hancur seperti itu.

**Neji's Pov**

Kenapa, kenapa harus secepat ini aku kehilangan orang-orang terdekatku. Aku menghela nafas panjang seraya menatap lurus kedepan.

'Kenapa begitu banyak kematian? Apakah ini akhir dari dunia?' Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika mendengar suara isakan tangis yang familiar di telingaku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping, ke halaman belakang istana. seperti dugaanku, di dekat sebuah kolam ikan, duduk seorang gadis berambut indigo. Rasa kasihan membuatku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik sepupuku.

"Menangis tidak akan memperbaiki semuanya." Bisa kulihat tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak, sebelum akhirnya ia menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus kedepan.

"A-aku tahu, N-Neji-nii." Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Neji-nii." Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Hinata beringkuk dihadapanku... bukan, dia bukan meringkuk, dia bersujud dikakiku?

"Hi-Hinata-sama! apa yang anda lakukan?!" Tanyaku yang sangat kaget dengan aksi diluar nalar yang dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Ma-Maafkan ak-aku Ne-Neji-nii-san... a-aku me-memang sangat b-bodoh. Ka-karena ak-aku... k-karena a-aku se-semua j-jadi se-seperti in-ini. k-karena k-kebodohanku T-Tou-san me-meninggal, j-juga k-kematian Ha-Hanabi... a-aku... aku be-benar benar... sen-sendirian." Aku tersentak ketika mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Sungguh aku tidak tega melihat Hinata seperti ini. setelah kematian Hiashi karena serangan jantung, Hinata kembali diterpa kenyataan pahit tentang kematian adik perempuannya Hanabi. Hanabi tewas saat secara tiba-tiba Amegakure menghadangnya ketika ia hendak kembali dari Suna menuju Konoha. Rasa kasihan kini menenggelamkan hatiku, memusnahkan rasa dendam yang selalu kurasakan ketika melihat sosok adik sepupuku ini. bisa dibilang saat ini, Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia juga kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Saya mohon, berdirilah, Hinata-sama." ucapku seraya mengangkat tangan Hinata yang terlihat rapuh dan terasa dingin. Gadis itu masih menangis dihadapanku. Naluri seorang kakak, membuatku maju selangkah dan mendekap tubuh gadis itu. "Kau tidak pernah sendirian, Hinata-chan." Bisa kurasakan Hinata terkejut karena kata-kataku. Terang saja, sudah lama sekali aku tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

"Maafkan saya, Hinata-sama. Saya memanggil anda seperti itu, hanya agar anda tahu bahwa anda masih memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang akan melindungi anda, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapku selembut mungkin, berusaha menenangkan adik perempuanku yang malah menangis semakin kencang. "Ja-jangan..."

"Jangan pa-panggil a-aku Hinata-sama la-lagi, Neji-nii." Aku tersenyum kecil seraya menepuk lembut kepala Hinata. Sedendam apapun aku dengan gadis ini, tetap saja aku menyayanginya. Karena bagaimanapun dia adalah adik perempuanku, adik yang harus aku lindungi. Dan sekarang hanya dia, hanya Hinata satu-satunya yang kumiliki dan kali ini aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku sendiri.

xXx

**Normal Pov**

Hari demi hari bergulir dengan cepat. Hamparan tanah kini sudah tertutup oleh butiran salju, begitu juga dengan pohon-pohon yang kini harus rela batangnya dijadikan tumpuan oleh butiran salju.

Keadaan Konohagakure, negeri yang terkenal paling luas dan paling berpengaruh kini tengah terpuruk. Selang beberapa hari setelah kehilangan pemimpinnya, kini Konoha kembali diterpa oleh kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Amegakure dan Otogakure semakin gencar dengan penyerangan mereka. Negara bagian timur dan utara sudah jatuh ditangan dua negara kecil tersebut. Ditambah lagi dengan kudeta-kudeta yang dilakukan oleh para penduduk, seolah dua negara ini bukan melawan Konoha, tapi melawan klan Hyuuga bersama penduduk Konoha. Ironi bukan? Selama bertahun-tahun klan Hyuuga terkenal sebagai klan paling berpengaruh bukan hanya di Konoha tapi di negara lain. klan Hyuuga pasti selalu diikut sertakan dalam rapat lima negara besar. Klan yang paling dihormati, klan yang menjadi kebanggan Konoha kini tengah diinjak-injak oleh Konoha yang dulu begitu memujanya.

Kekuatan militer istana semakin lama semakin berkurang dikarenakannya demo besar-besaran yang dilakukan kemarin, yang membuat seperempat pasukan melancangkan kudeta. Konoha, atau lebih tepatnya Klan Hyuuga benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar menghela nafas lega. Klan Hyuuga beserta para pasukan yang tersisa kini tengah gencar-gencarnya melakukan latihan, latihan yang keras membuat para pasukan hampir tidak punya waktu. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi jendral jenius berambut coklat pucat ini. Neji, nama jendral jenius itu malah asik-asik berjalan-jalan di ladang bunga lily yang kini tertutup oleh salju. Tetapi sepertinya kata 'asik-asik' tidak tepat untuk digunakan padanya. Karena terlihat sekali bahwa Neji sama sekali tidak menikmati acara jalan-jalannya. Ah tentu saja, karena udara yang sangat dingin, mana mungkin ada orang yang berjalan-jalan diudara sedingin ini?

Tapi sepertinya bukan hal itu yang membuat Neji terlihat begitu murung. Lelaki yang berumur kira-kira dua puluh tahun itu, terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pohon mapple. Setelah beberapa meter didekat pohon itu, ia berhenti, tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah nisan yang terbuat dari pualam didepan batang pohon mapple itu. lelaki itu tersenyum kecil seraya duduk dihadapan nisan itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Tenten."

**Neji's Pov**

Aku tersenyum kecil seraya memandangi batu nisan dihadapanku. Disana, terukir dengan rapih nama malaikat pujaanku yang kini sudah berada di alam abadi, alam yang penuh dengan kedamaian, tempat yang seharusnya gadis itu kunjungi sejak lama sekali.

'Dunia yang fana ini tidak pantas menerima kunjungan malaikat sepertimu, Tenten.' Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh batu nisan dihadapanku itu, batu yang entah bagaimana terasa hangat ketika aku menyentuhnya. Aneh, dipertengahan musim dingin seperti ini kenapa batu ini malah terasa hangat? Hampir dua minggu ini aku tidak bisa melihat sinar matahari, bagaimana, bagaimana batu ini bisa sebegini hangatnya?

"Hari ini benar-benar dingin, sesuai kata-katamu, aku mengenakan baju hangat sepanjang hari. Dan ah iya, ini." aku meraih sehelai syal rajutan berwarna coklat dari pangkuanku dan melingkarkannya di nisan pualam itu.

"Syal itu dari Hinata, dia sendiri yang membuatnya. Aku yakin dialam sana kau sudah mengetahuin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan? Aku harap kau mau memaafkan adikku itu dan... Ino." Aku menghela nafas panjang, merasa syaraf otakku sudah mulai rusak karena berbicara dihadapan sebuah batu. Meski begitu aku tetap mengeluarkan kata-kata menumpahkan semua unek-unek dihatiku, berharap bahwa malaikatku bisa mendengarnya.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja, Hinata juga sepertinya sudah mulai bisa bangkit dari kesedihannya dan kini menempati tahta sebagai kaisar. Lalu Chimaru, tenang saja ikan itu masih hidup, beruntung sekali baginya bisa bertahan dicuaca sedingin ini, aku tetap memakan ikan haring soba dihadapannya dan kau benar, dia terlihat sedikit takut." Aku tertawa hambar, menertawai diriku sendiri. aku memejamkan kedua mataku sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Penyerangan semakin gencar. Kemarin negara bagian timur rata dengan tanah, tidak ada yang selamat. klan Hyuuga dan pasukan yang tersisa tetap berusaha untuk bertahan sampai bantuan dari Suna tiba." Aku berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Sunagakure tidak menanggapi permintaan bala bantuan dari Konoha, mereka tidak menjamin akan membantu Konoha. Kau tahu? aku lebih memilih bantuan Sunagakure tidak akan datang, karena dengan begitu cepat atau lambat klan Hyuuga akan musnah yang berarti akupun akan... musnah." Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah mengumpul dimataku. Sudah cukup aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan berbicara sendirian, aku tidak mau merasa semakin muak dengan diriku sendiri dengan menangis. Aku benar-benar kehilangan semangat hidup, setelah kematian Tenten yang disusul oleh kematian Hiashi dan Hanabi, kini aku merasakan otakku sudah mulai eror. Jadi untuk apa aku hidup? Toh cepat atau lambat aku akan kehilangan akal sehat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati konyol seperti itu." Tubuhku terasa seperti tersengat listrik ketika mendengar suara indah itu. yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut auburn yang di cepol dua, dengan mata hazelnya yang menatapku dengan tatapan hangat, seolah tatapan itu bisa mencairkan kebekuan disekitarku, mencairkan kesedihan dihatiku.

"Kau harus tetap berjuang... karena semua orang membutuhkanmu, Neji." Kata-kata itu membuat mataku membulat sempurna, baru saja aku hendak membuka mulut, sosok itu sudah pergi bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin semilir. Aku tersenyum samar, 'Kau benar Tenten, dan saat semua ini selesai aku berjanji akan menyusulmu.'

**Yosh! chappie 15 sudah selesai! jujur aku sangat menikmati saat mengetik bagian Neji dan Hinata maaf-maafan. dibagian itu Neji bener-bener keluar dari karakter dinginnya dan nunjukin kasih sayang seorang kakak laki-laki ke adik perempuannya, i think its really cute :3 gomen ne buat para Neji fc yang mungkin gasuka akan hal itu ._. okay segitu aja bacotan tambahan dari author, see ya on the next chap and... don't forget to review! thanks! Jaaa (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine**

**Warning!: Gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC dan sebagainya**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? don't read**

**Couple words from author:**

**Haihaihaii! author kembali lagi hihi, senangnya bisa apdet lagi ._. maaf ya belakangan ini aku sering ilang-ilangan, karena keasikan mikirin fic baru, inspirasi buat fic ini jadi ilaangg :'( jadi ya harus pelan-pelan untuk melanjutkannya supaya ceritanya engga ngalor ngidul hehehe. oh iya, sepertinya di fic ini akan ada pairing baru ._. aku gamau kasih tau dulu pairing apa yang akan muncul karena belom pasti hehe nanti malu deh udh gembar gembor tapi gaada pairing baru ._. #plak! oke langsung aja aku bales reviews dulu ya...**

**D'Michi: Samaa! adekku juga gitu kadang sampe berantem dan gigit-gigitan ._. (kakak beradik horor) wkwk, libur bete masuk males itulah penyakit pelajar masa kini ckckck #busetdah berasa tua banget lo thor wakaka #plak. Yeayy! ternyata setelah sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi akhirnya ilang juga tuh kebiasaan typo ._. semoga aja hilangnya typo ini terus berlanjut yak, ini udah di apdet kok, silahkan dibacaa (:**

**Fumiyo Nakayama.71: Wahaha amin amiiinn O:) kalo udah muncul fic barunya jangan lupa baca yaa ;;) hihihi *promosi duluan wkwk. Huahuaa jangan sedih lagi karena chappie 16 udah aku apdet hihiw :3 oalah semarang ._. mamaku kerja disemarang kok bisa ketemu nih kapan-kapan hihi #gaada yang mau ngeliat muka abstrak lo thor *nangis guling-guling wkwk -_- Iyaa aku sangat mengerti, papah Hiashi kan sayangnya sama aku karena aku adalah pacarnya Neji *nyengir kuda #di jyuken Neji sama Hiashi. wkwk, tentu aku ngerti bangett kok :D ini sudah diapdet hihi ;)**

**Akiko Nagato: Haiii :D alhamdullilah menyenangkan dan bisa pulang dengan selamat hihi. iya mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang terpenting dalam hidupnya *cieilah-_- wkwk, oalah hari ini dong? ._. semangat yaa! aku doain semoga naik kelas dan nilainya memuaskan hehe o;) **

**Yak! semua sudah dibales reviewsnya. oh iya hampir lupa, buat para readers yang silent maupun tidak bagi yang warga jakarta mari kita ucapkan "Selamat ulang tahun Jekardah dan... bapak Jokowidodo!" Hope Jekardah will be better town, and for bapak Jokowidodo, all the best buat bapak deh! semoga jakarta gamacet lagi, ga banjir dan jadi kota yang tentram dan damai. kalo bapak Jokowi semoga panjang umur biar bisa terus memimpin Jakarta dan bikin Jakarta jadi kota yang lebih baik, amin! We all support you bapak Jokowi ;;)**

**Oke itu sedikit bacotan dari author tentang ultah Jakarta dan bapak Jokowidodo. sekarang langsung ajaya ke chappie 16 here we goes!**

Chapter 16

**Normal Pov**

"SERAHKAN HINATA PADA KAMI!"

"LEBIH BAIK KALIAN SEGERA PERGI DARI KONOHA, MATA PUCAT!"

"KAMI SUDAH MUAK DENGAN KALIAN!"

Sumpah serampah terdengar kental didepan gerbang istana. beberapa pasukan berjaga didepan sana, menghadang para masa yang mencoba mendobrak masuk kedalam istana.

Ini bencana bagi klan Hyuuga tentunya. Klan yang dulu sangat dihormati kini diinjak-injak oleh rakyatnya sendiri, sungguh ironis bukan. Mungkin inilah yang dikatakan 'Tak ada yang abadi'. Manusia tidak bisa hidup selamanya, kekayaan pun tak bisa bertahan selamanya, tentu juga hal ini berlaku untuk kekuasaan. Sudah cukup lama klan Hyuuga dihormati oleh seluruh penjuru rakyat dan sekarang, mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa saat-saat manis itu sudah lenyap, bahwa rakyat yang dulu begitu mengagungkan mereka kini sangat membenci mereka.

Pahit memang, tapi hal ini memang harus mereka terima. Keadaan luar istana itu sangat menyedihkan. Sedih? Lihatlah, para penduduk konoha yang terkenal akan sifat cinta damainya kini tengah menghancurkan properti istana negaranya sendiri, lihatlah bagaimana penduduk yang lemah lembut itu memukul dan melempari para pasukan istana.

Sementara kekisruhan terjadi diluar istana, para petinggi negara sedang sibuk dengan rapat mereka, memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Bagaimana ini? kita tidak bisa terus menerus diam."

"Kalau kita terus diam seperti ini, para masa akan semakin menjadi-jadi, kita harus melawan mereka."

"Ditambah lagi dengan Amegakure dan Otogakure yang kembali menyerang kita! Kalian tentunya ingat dengan penyerangan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu bukan?!"

"Kita akan menyerang mereka semua!"

"Bisakah kalian diam!" Seluruh mata pucat itu segera tertuju pada sosok lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Tangan kanannya menopang dahinya yang tertutup penutup kepala, penutup yang menutupi segel terkutuk yang tak ingin ia tunjukan pada siapapun.

"Apa tak terpikir oleh kalian jumlah pasukan istana sekarang?! Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk menghabiskan pasukan istana untuk berperang." Ujar lelaki itu dengan suara yang parau dan dingin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya bertahan, mempertahankan istana dan Hinata-Sama." ujar lelaki itu seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tetapi apa kita bisa menahan para masa?"

"Presentasi keberhasilan kita bertahan lebih besar dibandingkan kita menyerang mereka."

"Baiklah, kami mengerti, Neji."

"Sekarang aku minta beberapa unit pasukan untuk berjaga disekeliling istana, ingat strategi kita adalah bertahan, bukan menyerang."

"Baik, kami mengerti." Neji menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berdiri dan berkata. "Baiklah, rapat hari ini cukup sampai disini. Aku akan kembali mengadakan rapat jika diperlukan, permisi." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

xXx

**Neji's Pov**

Dibalik selembar kaca jendela, aku memandangi langit yang dipenuhi awan kelabu gendut. Awan kelabu itu bergerak sangat lambat, perlahan tapi pasti sama seperti waktu yang bergulir dengan sangat lambat. Aku menghela nafas panjang seraya memijit dahiku yang sedikit berdenyut lalu meregangkan kedua tanganku, meluruskan ototku yang terasa kaku.

Lagi-lagi Otogakure, Amegakure serta para masa menyerang istana. penyerangan kali ini lebih besar dibandingkan penyerangan sebelumnya. Banyak pasukan istana yang terluka dan tak sedikit yang meregang nyawa. Satu pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenakku.

'Apa ini perang?'

Apa penyerangan oleh tiga negara pada satu klan bisa disebut peperangan? Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas panjang, menghirup oksigen beku kedalam paru-paruku lalu melirik sekilas kesamping, kearah sebuah akuarium bulat dimana seekor ikan bersirip merah tengah termangu didalamnya. Hal itu mencuri perhatianku, membuat mata pucatku memandangi makhluk itu cukup lama. Apa yang dilakukan ikan ini? ia seolah juga tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

'Tidak mungkin, dia hanya seekor ikan. Kami-sama Neji! Jangan biarkan semua ini merusak syaraf otakmu yang memang sudah rusak.'

Aku memejamkan mataku beberapa detik lalu membukanya secara perlahan, tubuhku terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Chimaru, nama ikanku dan Tenten yang tadi memandangi awan kini menatap tepat kearah mataku.

Jujur itu membuatku sedikit takut, karena bayangkan, seeokor ikan memandangimu seintens itu. aku mengerutkan kedua alisku, berusaha memastikan bahwa ikan itu memang menatap mataku. Ternyata benar, ikan itu benar-benar menatap mataku. aku hanya bisa terpaku, memandangi mata pekat Chimaru yang entah bagaimana seperti berubah warna, berubah warna menjadi warna coklat hazel, menjadi warna mata yang selalu bisa membuatku merasa damai. Meski terkejut, aku tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau juga merindukan Tenten, Chimaru?" Ikan itu tidak bergeming, Kami-sama! aku sudah benar-benar gila, lihat? Beberapa detik yang lalu aku berbicara dengan seekor ikan, seekor ikan yang menatap tajam kearahku. Aku menghela nafas panjang seraya memijit batang hidungku. Peperangan ini pasti sudah membuatku gila. Aku tersenyum pahit seraya tetap memandangi ikan yang membalas tatapanku. Rasa perih luar biasa kembali menyerang hatiku ketika menatap mata mungil ikan itu, dimata itu seolah aku bisa melihat malam festival musim gugur, malam terindah yang pernah kualami selama dua puluh tahun aku menghembuskan nafas. Malam yang sangat berarti, malam yang paling berwarna diantara ratusan malam yang kulewati. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian Tenten, aku berani memandangi langit. Menatap keindahan langit kelabu yang luas, daridulu aku memang sangat suka memandangi langit, memandang keindahannya yang tak terbatas. Bebas. Merasakan sensasi menyejukan saat memandanginya. Damai. Merasakan gejolak aneh dihatiku yang jarang sekali kurasakan meskipun sangat sederhana. Kebahagiaan.

Dan tiga hal itu terangkum didalam tubuh dan jiwa seorang gadis berambut auburn dan bermata hazel yang sudah mampir kedalam kehidupanku, memberi warna pada kehidupanku yang terkesan membosankan dan datar. Ketika bersamanya, seolah aku bisa merasakan ketiga hal yang sangat kudambakan, kebebasan, kedamaian dan kebahagiaan. Tiga hal yang sangat sederhana tapi belum pernah benar-benar kurasakan. Melihat Tenten, bagaikan melihat langit, itulah kata-kata yang selalu tertanam diotakku.

Aku tersenyum pahit, menghardik diriku sendiri yang terkesan terlalu berlebihan. Tapi apa daya, hal itu memang kurasakan. Sosok Tenten ternyata begitu berarti dikehidupanku. Meskipun gadis periang itu hanya mampir sebentar dalam kehidupanku, setidaknya apa yang dilakukannya cukup berbekas dihatiku. Aku memindahkan pandanganku kembali keseekor ikan bersirip merah yang kembali berenang-renang di akuarium mungil itu, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin kau juga merindukan Tenten, karena.. akupun juga merasakan hal yang sama, Chimaru."

xXx

**Normal Pov**

Warna merah mendominasi pemandangan diistana itu...

Puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan tubuh kaku tak bernyawa tergeletak begitu saja disana..

Kami-sama, ini benar-benar menakutkan...

Gejolak amarah terasa kental sekali disana, hawa menakutkan tak kalah ikut serta melengkapinya. Terlihat didepan istana, sosok lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang tengah memegang sebilah kusinagi. Hari ini lelaki itu terpaksa melawan rasa takutnya akan kusinagi. Lelaki itu berhasil menggunakan kusinagi kembali setelah kematian seorang gadis yang sangat berharga baginya.

Tapi, ia tidak punya waktu untuk merayakan keberhasilannya memegang kusinagi. Perlu ditegaskan bahwa ini benar-benar perang. Perang sesungguhnya yang bukan lagi berwujud penyerangan kecil-kecilan seperti yang kerap terjadi tempo hari. Sekali lagi, ini adalah perang.

Perang antara tiga negara melawan satu klan besar yang mendunia. Hari ini adalah penentuan, penentuan apakah klan besar ini bisa terus bertahan, atau harus punah dan menjadi sejarah. Dan saat ini, lelaki berambut panjang ini tengah memperjuangkannya, memperjuangkan klannya sebagaimana takdirnya.

Tubuh atletis sang jendral muda kini dipenuhi oleh goresan dalam yang teripta oleh gesekan kusinagi, rambutnya yang biasa tertata rapih kini sudah mencuat kemana-mana, tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Meski tubuhnya penuh luka, sang jendral masih tetap berdiri disana, diantara para pasukan istana dan pasukan musuh yang sudah terbujur kaku. Dengan sebilah kusinagi ditangan, lelaki itu bersiap memasang kuda-kudanya, besiap menyerang selusin pasukan yang siap menerkamnya detik itu juga. Tidak sebanding memang, mengingat satu melawan dua belas adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi sang jendral tetap berdiri, bertahan, mempertahankan klan, adiknya dan dirinya sendiri.

"Menyerahlah, Hyuuga. Semua klanmu sudah habis terbunuh!"

"Keluargaku yang lain tengah berperang diluar sana, mereka mempercayakan istana padaku... jadi jangan harap kalian bisa lewat seenaknya." Balas sang jendral tak kalah lantang.

"Jendral bodoh! Kau tidak lihat? Sekarang kau dikepung! Kau tidak akan bisa kabur, Hyuuga Neji!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Lebih baik kita selesaikan saja sekarang!" Geram Neji seraya memantapkan kuda-kudanya. Dalam hitungan detik beberapa pasukan musuh melangkah maju dengan mengacungkan kusinaginya kearah Neji. Tetapi sang jendral genius berhasil menghalau semua itu, permainan terus berlanjut dan sang jendral masih berdiri disana. Sampai akhirnya jumlah pasukan musuh semakin banyak dan sang jendral mulai merasakan dirinya tak kuat lagi.

**Neji's Pov**

Trang!

Pyash!

"Hah... hah..." dengan tatapan nanar aku memperhatikan beberapa pasukan yang bersiap menghadangku.

'Kh.. sial! Kenapa jumlah mereka selalu bertambah! Sial, kalau begini aku tidak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi.' Aku kembali bersiap ketika melihat salah satu pasukan mulai menghampiriku, walaupun begitu pandanganku tetap waspada, kalau-kalau ada pasukan yang lolos dan berhasil masuk kedalam istana. namun, jumlah mereka yang banyak membuatku kesulitan untuk memperhatikan mereka satu persatu.

"Ajalmu sudah dekat Hyuuga!" Brugh! Bisa kurasakan tubuhku jatuh tersungkur ketika seorang pasukan membenturkan benda tumpul ke tubuhku. Pandanganku menjadi kabur, Kami-sama! aku tidak bisa seperti ini! samar-samar bisa kulihat beberapa pasukan mulai berlari masuk kedalam istana.

'Kh! Kalau mereka bisa masuk, Hinata akan...' Dengan sejumput kekuatan yang kupunya aku berusaha untuk berdiri, tanpa banyak basa-basi kupacu langkahku untuk berlari menuju kedalam istana, menghiraukan beberapa pasukan yang berteriak mencemoohku. Sekuat tenaga aku berlari kearah sebuah ruangan yang memang sulit dijangkau.

'Kali ini aku tidak bisa melindungi istana, itu tidak mungkin... tapi aku harus memastikan Hinata aman, dia harus tetap hidup.' Brak! Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal aku memandangi ruangan itu. tubuhku terasa lebih ringan ketika mendapati sesosok gadis berambut indigo tengah meringkuk disudut ruangan. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku kedalam dan mengunci pintu kayu.

"Hinata-sama?" Tubuh Hinata sedikit terlonjak, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung berlari kearahku, mendekapku erat. Tubuhnya berguncang, pertanda ia tengah menangis sesegukan.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Hinata-sama?"

"A-aku... a-aku ba...ik ba-baik saja... N-Neji-nii." Aku menghela nafas panjang seraya menepuk kepala adik sepupuku ini. Ya, aku harus memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja, itu sudah menjadi tugas dan tanggung jawabku. Lagipula, wajar bukan seorang kakak laki-laki melindungi adiknya.

"Lalu kenapa anda menangis, Hinata-sama?" Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata. "A-Aku ha..nya ta-takut Ne-Neji-nii..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa... saya baik-baik saja, Hinata-sama." ucapku ringan. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum getir.

"Ap-apakah s-sudah se-selesai?"

"Hn?"

"Ap-apa pe-perangannya sud-sudah sele-"

BRAG! BRAG! BRAG! BRAG!

"Kami tahu kalian berada disini! Cepat buka pintunya!" Baik aku maupun Hinata sama-sama terkejut. Aku melirik kearah Hinata, gadis itu terlihat sangat ketakutan, ia terus menggenggam tanganku.

'Kami-sama, apakah ini akhir dari segalanya? Apakah ini akhir dari klanku?' aku memejamkan mataku seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tak kusangka mereka bisa menemukan kita secepat ini." Gumamku lebih kepada diriku sendiri. aku dan Hinata sudah benar-benar terkepung, mustahil untuk melawan para pasukan beserta warga Konoha yang marah seorang diri, mustahil kami berdua bisa selamat.

Tunggu dulu.

Kami berdua...

Ya! Tentu saja! Kami berdua memang tidak akan bisa selamat! Itu sangat mustahil. Tapi salah satu diantara kami berdua pasti bisa.

"Gomen ne Hinata-sama, tapi bisakah saya meminjam pakaian anda?" Bisa kulihat Hinata terkejut ketika mendengar perkataanku.

"Pa-pakaianku? U-untuk ap-apa... Ne-Neji-nii." Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Saat ini mustahil bagi kita berdua bisa selamat... mustahil memang. Tapi hal itu bisa berubah kalau hanya satu diantara kita yang selamat."

"Eh? A-apa mak-maksud Neji-nii?"

"Maksudku adalah, kita berdua tidak akan bisa keluar dengan selamat. Hanya satu diantara kita yang bisa selamat." Ujarku seraya melangkah mendekati Hinata. "It-itu... Ja-jangan bi-bilang Neji-nii ak-akan..."

"Kita akan bertukar pakaian. Sekilas wajah kita agak mirip, ditambah mata pucat kita yang sama-"

"Tid-tidak Neji-nii! Ak-aku-" Aku mulai membuka baju atasanku yang compang-camping akibat pertarungan selama lima jam nonstop.

"Tenang saja... kita memiliki mata yang sama, mereka mungkin tidak akan menyadari kalau kita bertukar selama beberapa jam. Saat itu, anda harus segera lari, pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Konoha dan mulai menjalani hidup sebagai masyarakat biasa." Aku menyodorkan bajuku kearah gadis itu.

"Tapi.. Ne-Neji-nii-"

"Sudahlah, anda tidak perlu khawatir." Ujarku sambil tersenyum sebisaku. Hinata terdiam sejenak, memandangiku selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menyambar bajuku. Saat itupun aku memejamkan mataku dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

**Hinata's Pov**

Dengan perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku, memandangi seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang tengah merapihkan kimono berwarna putih lusuh yang beberapa menit lalu kukenakan. Dilain waktu, pasti aku akan menertawakan pemandangan dihadapanku ini. Neji terlihat sangat lucu mengenakan kimono wanita.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa tertawa disaat seperti ini. apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Neji terlihat mirip denganku ketika mengenakan Kimono itu, kecuali rambut kami yang sangat berbeda.

"Saya akan mengenakan jubah ini, agar mereka tidak bisa melihat rambut saya." Ujarnya seraya mengenakan sebuah jubah lusuh ditubuhnya dan menutupi kepala beserta rambut coklat panjangnya. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Kenapa?! Kenapa Neji mau melakukan hal ini?! yang mereka inginkan hanya aku! Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, aku yang membuat rencana Orochimaru berjalan sesuai harapan mereka, aku yang membuat para warga marah, aku yang membuat klan Hyuuga musnah. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Neji malah merelakan nyawanya demi aku?

"Ke-Kenapa..." Aku menundukan kepalaku, berusaha menelan sesegukanku agar aku bisa berbicara.

"Ke-Kenapa Neji-nii ma-mau me-merelakan nyawa u-untukku?!" Aku memejamkan mataku, menahan kebencian akan diriku sendiri. kalian tahu? aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri, semua ini karena kebodohanku. Kebodohanku yang membunuh gadis yang paling berharga bagi Neji, kebodohanku yang membunuh ayahku, kebodohanku yang membunuh Hanabi, kebodohanku yang membunuh semua klan Hyuuga dan sekarang kebodohanku akan membunuh Neji, kakak sekaligus lelaki yang paling kucintai.

"Ak-aku.. aku tidak bisa melihatmu mengorbankan nyawa demi aku, Neji-nii! Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah aku, kau bisa bebas, kau bisa meninggalkanku sendirian! Kau bisa pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan memulai hidup baru, kau bisa mendapatkan kebebasan yang selalu kau idolakan, tapi kenapa... ke-kenapa kau malah membuang semua itu?" Tanyaku dengan nada memekik. Meski begitu, Neji hanya tersenyum. Jendral muda itu diam sejenak, membiarkanku kembali tenang, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin bagiku untuk bisa benar-benar tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku punya beberapa alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini, Hinata-chan." Deg! Hatiku terasa terpilin ketika mendengar suara bariton Neji memanggil namaku dengan sebutan chan. Hal itu entah bagaimana membuatku merasa sangat dekat dengannya. Neji menyentuh keningnya yang tertutup oleh penutup kepala dengan tangan kanannya.

"Pertama, aku adalah seorang bunke yang ditakdirkan untuk mengorbankan segenap jiwaku untuk klan dan souke. Jika aku membiarkanmu mati begitu saja, segel ini akan terus menyiksaku seumur hidup. Kedua, aku tidak bisa melihat adik perempuanku mati sia-sia." Neji kembali tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang jarang sekali ia pamerkan pada semua orang.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati, sebelum bisa menikmati dunia, Hinata. Diluar sana, kau pasti akan menemukan kedamaian dan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. aku tahu kau sangat menderita selama ini, maka dari itu... aku akan mempertaruhkan apa saja, agar kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dunia." Bisa kurasakan air mata kembali mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Tap-tapi... ap-apa ka-kau tidak i-ingin merasakan ke-kebahagiaan, ke-kedamaian da-dan keb-kebebasanmu sendiri, Neji-nii?"

"Itu masuk ke alasan ketiga, alasanku yang terakhir." Lelaki itu menengadahkan kepalanya seraya memejamkan matanya .

"Untuk menyusul kebahagiaan dan kebebasanku yang sudah terlebih dulu pergi ke tempat penuh kedamaian." Tubuhku menegang. jadi... Neji memang...

Aku tersenyum kecil. Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup aku memisahkan Neji dan Tenten. Berulang kali takdir memisahkan mereka, dan kali ini. aku yang akan mempersatukan mereka, dengan membiarkan Neji menyusul Tenten ke tempat penuh kedamaian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujarku sambil menundukan kepala. Air mata menyembul keluar dari mata pucatku, sekuat tenaga kutahan air mata ini. kesedihanku semakin memuncak kala merasakan sentuhan lembut dikepalaku.

'Beberapa menit lagi aku tidak akan bisa merasakan sentuhannya, aku tidak bisa lagi mendapatkan perlindungannya, aku sendirian...'

"Kau harus kuat, Hinata-chan." Aku mengangguk seraya mencoba tersenyum. Gedoran dipintu semakin keras, bahkan mungkin sebentar lagi pintu itu akan jebol. Waktuku dengan Neji tidak lagi banyak.

"Ketika saya beri aba-aba, anda harus segera berlari kedalam lemari dan diam disana, setelah situasi aman segeralah anda pergi, apakah anda mengerti, Hinata-sama?" Kutatap wajah Neji yang condong kewajahku, membuat jantungku bergemuruh semakin cepat. Mata lavender itu menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir, seolah tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa bertahan.

"A-aku... a-aku mengerti." Seulas senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah tampan yang terpampang dihadapanku. Kami-sama, aku akan selalu mengingat senyuman ini, senyuman terakhir dari sang jendral genius.

Gedoran dipintu semakin keras, membuat tubuhku terperanjat kaget. Kedua tangan Neji segera mencengkram pundakku, lelaki itu menatap lurus kearahku. "A-apa aba-aba da-darimu, Ne-Neji-nii?" Dengan satu gerakan cepat, wajah Neji mendekat kearah wajahku dan beberapa detik kemudian bisa kurasakan benda hangat dan lembut menyentuh keningku.

Kami-sama! apa Neji baru saja... mencium keningku? Setelah beberapa detik bibir Neji yang lembut menyentuh keningku, Neji menarik tubuhnya menjauh dariku. "Itu aba-abanya." Ujarnya singkat. Aku mengangguk kecil dan langsung membalikan tubuhku hendak berlari kearah lemari kayu yang terletak disudut ruangan, tapi sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat menahan langkahku. Aku terpaksa menolehkan kepalaku. Terlihat Neji menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan buat aku menyesal karena menyerahkan nyawaku padamu, Hinata-sama."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lembut seraya mengangguk kecil, perlahan tangan Neji melepaskan genggamannya ditanganku, membiarkanku melanjutkan langkahku. Setiap langkah yang kupijak serasa menambahkan segores luka dihatiku, menambahkan kepedihan dikedua bahuku, kepedihan yang harus kupikul sendirian. Tangan mungilku terulur kedepan lalu membuka pintu geser lemari yang terbuat dari rotan. Aku membungkukan tubuhku dan menenggelamkannya kedalam lemari. Setelah tubuhku bisa masuk sepenuhnya, aku menghempaskan tubuhku disana, duduk memeluk lututku seraya menatap kearah Neji yang juga membalas tatapanku.

Wajah stoic itu terlihat dihiasi oleh kasih sayang, pemandangan yang sangat jarang kulihat. Mata lavenderku terpaku pada wajah itu, berusaha menjejalkan karya indah Kami-sama didalam otakku, mengingat setiap lekuknya karena ini akan menjadi kali terakhir aku melihat wajah itu. Neji kembali tersenyum samar, sangat samar bahkan hampir tak terlihat. Aku hanya bisa membalas senyuman Neji dengan senyuman lemah, berbeda dengan senyumannya yang meskipun hampir tak terlihat tapi penuh akan kedamaian dan kebahagiaan.

'Apa dia merasa bahagia karena akan menyusul Tenten sebentar lagi? Sebesar itukah cintanya pada Tenten?' aku mengulurkan tanganku hendak menutup pintu lemari geser. Perlahan aku menarik pintu lemari rotan dihadapanku, mataku tetap terpaku pada sosok lelaki yang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapanku, semakin lama kegelapan semakin menyerbu, hingga akhirnya gelap. aku tak bisa melihat sosok itu lagi, dan seketika itu juga terdengar suara kayu yang remuk dan langkah kaki beberapa orang yang masuk. Air mata kembali meluncur dari kedua mataku, kupejamkan kedua mataku rapat-rapat, kututup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tangan berharap aku tidak bisa mendengar suara pasukan musuh yang menghardik kakak sepupuku, atau mendengar langkah kaki mereka yang menjauh setelah mendapatkan kakakku. Perlahan, kudengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Kurasa mereka semua sudah pergi. Kuberanikan diri untuk mengintip lewat celah kecil.

Kosong.

Benar-benar kosong, tidak ada siapapun diruangan itu. Aku merangkak keluar dari lemari rotan persembunyianku dan terduduk disana, ditempat Neji berdiri beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum parah penduduk dan pasukan menyeretnya pergi. Menangis, itu jelas yang kulakukan. Kali ini, aku benar-benar sendirian. Sudah, Neji sudah pergi sekarang. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membawanya kembali, tidak ada. Aku menunduk, meringkuk di atas tatami, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan rasa perih di hatiku yang takkan pernah tersembuhkan.

**Haahh bagaimana bagaimana? jangan bilang gajelas banget huwaaa maafyaa kalo seandainya krik apa gimana :( soalnya aku lagi moody banget nih #alesan mulu lo thor. maaf maaf semaaf maafnya ya bagi yang ga puas dengan chap ini. ah iya, chap ini kayaknya agak panjang ya dari chap sebelumnya? itu karena untuk beberapa hari kedepan mungkin aku gaakan apdet :( karena aku harus ngumpulin inspirasi yang ilang gara-gara mikirin fic selanjutnya :( maaf ya tapi aku janji akan secepatnya apdet okee ga akan lama kok mungkin tiga hari dua hari aku pasti apdet hihi, okay sampe sini aja. Jaa ne!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, But this fic is mine**

**Warning!: Gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC, typos dan sebagainya**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**don't like? don't read**

**Couple Words from author:**

**Yayayay! author kembali lagiii, maaf ya author sempat menghilang lagi, beban pikiran author sedang banyak sekali nih (berasa tua) yang paling mendominasi sih soal rapot aduh takut banget deh! oh iya jumat besok aku bagi rapot nih, doain ya semoga nilainya memuaskan dan naik kelas dan juga masuk IPA! AMIIINN! O:) anyway! aku sudah memutuskan bahwa ada pairing baru di chap ini #lo mau ngasih pairing barunya dadakan banget sih thor #plak. iya aku baru kepikiran sekarang buat ngasih pairing baru ._. jadi maaf ya kalo terkesan maksain hehe *nyengir kuda. Ganyangka setelah berjubel-jubel di jakcloth aku malah dapet inspirasi ._. gara-gara liat diskonan otak jadi seger wkwk #curhat. okee aku bales reviews dulu yaa.**

**D'Michi: Huahaha :3 di tanganku aja ada bekas item gede gitu bekas digigit sama ade ._. hahahaw. Oh iya? di awal aku bikin fic ini aku udh memberitahu bahwa fic ini ceritanya hampir sama dengan servants of evil nya vocaloid ._. aku terinspirasi dari lagu dan clip nya jadi wajar kalo kamu tau ._. tapi tenang kok aku engga benar-benar menjiplak dari lagu ato klip itu walau tetep mirip hehe ._. huwaaa! kenapa penyakit yang sudah susah susah kuhilangkan balik lagi -_- hft harus hati-hati lagi nih haha *nyengir lebar ._.okee ini aku udh apdet kok hihi**

**Fumiyo Nakayama.71: Iih, kok Neji gabilang ke aku ya kalo udah nikah ._. wkwk ;p kalo gitu aku jadi mantan yang tak terlupakan ajadeh, biar selalu dikenang sama Neji :3 (maklum lah author adalah salah satu remaja yang sedang mengalami kesulitan move on) wkwk -_-Nahloh! wkwk, engga jadi chimaru kayak gitutuh karena dia sayang banget sama Tenten dan juga karena ngerasain perasaan sedihnya Neji ._. makanya dia ngeliatin Neji begitu banget ._. huwaa dipikiranku chimaru memang lucuu, haduh maaf aku gabisa gambarinn karena aku sama sekali gabisa gambar ._. hehe, bayangin aja deh ikan warna oren siripnya merah terus bulet kayak pipinya tenten :3 #ditonjok Tenten dan Neji wkwk-_-huwaa maaf ._. ini udah aku apdet kok silahkan dibaca yaa**

**Akiko Nagato: Hahaha, untuk pertanyaanmu itu akan terjawab di chap ini hehe. huwaa syukurlah kalo begitu, aku juga suka begitu sih apalagi kalo pelajaran matematika hehe, kalo aku sih bagi rapor masih hari jumat besok, masih deg degan nih, doain ya semoga aku naik kelas hehe :3 Huwaa sama tos dong ._./ hihi. aduh makasiii, ini udah aku apdet kok hehe.**

**Himemiya Hyuuga: Ya di chap 16 udah mulai ada tragedy dan inilah puncaknya, semoga aku bisa bikin suasana bener-bener sedih ya ._. hehe. hayooh jangan memikirkan yang macam-macam, jangan ngebayangin badan Neji yang aduhai itu tanpa baju... ._. wkwk. huwaa begitukah? nangis kenapa dulu nih? karena Hinata ngintip Neji pas ganti baju apa gimana? hehe #plak! engga lah Hinata engga akan ngintip kalo berani ngintip tak jotos #dirasengan sama Naruto wkwk -_-. waduh mentang-mentang liburan jadi begadang mulu ya, sama dong kayak author hehe :3 masih kok masih berlanjut hehe, ini udah aku apdet hihi.**

**Okay! semua reviews udah dibales, ya karena main pairing di fic ini NejiTen, Tentennya udah meninggal dan Nejinya juga udah... berarti menandakan bahwa fic ini sudah hampir tamat hehe, sekali lagi aku berterimakasih atas para readers baik yang me reviews maupun yang silent karena udah ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampe akhir. hehe, oke langsung aja ya chap 17 here we goes!**

Chapter 17

**Normal's Pov**

Hari itu terlihat terlalu cerah untuk hari dipertengahan musim dingin. Awan kelabu tidak lagi berjubel-jubelan dilangit, sinar matahari seakan menembus dari celah-celah awan. Musim dingin yang hangat, fenomena aneh seperti ini biasanya dinikmati oleh semua orang didunia, diantara mereka mungkin ada yang tengah meregangkan tubuhnya, berlari kecil disekitar rumah atau berolahraga. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi masyarakat Konohagakure. Dipagi musim dingin yang hangat ini, masyarakat berbondong-bondong datang memenuhi alun-alun kota. Sepertinya tengah diadakan sebuah perayaan.

Aneh sekali bukan? Padahal baru saja kemarin, Konoha menjadi saksi bisu perang antara tiga negara dengan satu klan terkuat. Klan Hyuuga kalah. Ya, klan terkuat yang terkenal akan byakugan itu kalah, hanya segelintir manusia bermata pucat yang selamat, hanya anggota klan yang tidak bisa menggunakan byakugan yang dibiarkan hidup. Sisanya? Mati. Begitupun dengan sang putri kaisar, Hinata yang sudah berhasil ditangkap oleh penduduk. Dan hari ini, para penduduk akan merayakan keberhasilan mereka membela keadilan yang mereka percaya. Diatas mimbar yang berada di tengah-tengah alun-alun kota, berdiri beberapa orang yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam. Penduduk bersorak ketika manusia berjubah itu menyeret naik sesosok manusia dengan jubah dan kimono putih. Si manusia berjubah putih diikat ditengah-tengah mimbar, tubuhnya diposisikan untuk menghadap khalayak, agar seluruh penduduk dapat melihat jelas pertunjukan utama diatas mimbar itu.

Setelah itu, seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang berdiri disamping di jubah putih yang tubuhnya sudah terikat. Lelaki berkulit pucat dan berambut gelap itu menjulurkan lidahnya keluar sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Sekali lagi, aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan para penduduk Konohagakure yang telah membantu Otogakure beserta Amegakure untuk menyingkirkan klan Hyuuga dari tahta kerajaan." Sorak sorai penduduk kembali terdengar, membuat si kulit pucat tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Dan seperti kalian lihat, disampingku... sang putri kaisar yang kejam, seorang Hyuuga yang sudah membunuh salah satu penduduk Konohagakure! Dan saat ini, kita akan menghukum gadis yang dinodai dosa ini!" Kali ini penduduk Konoha tidak hanya bersorak, tapi juga bertepuk tangan. Seluruh penduduk terlihat sangat bahagia saat itu, kecuali seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan penduduk yang memadati alun-alun. Gadis itu meringkuk dari dalam jubah hitamnya yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Mata pucat gadis itu membulat sempurna ketika mendapati tubuh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai diikat diatas mimbar seperti seekor binatang.

"Mari kita mulai perayaannya!" Ujar si kulit pucat kembali dengan semangat dan lagi-lagi diikuti oleh sorakan para penduduk. Sementara si jubah putih yang terikat di mimbar, hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

**Neji's Pov**

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir ketika lagi-lagi mendengar sorakan para penduduk. Sungguh ironi bukan? Lihat bagaimana mereka sangat bahagia sementara aku, klan ku punah? Ingin sekali aku memberontak dan menebas kepala mereka satu persatu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa, aku harus menerima semua itu, ini semua demi Hinata dan... Tenten.

'Ah, aku hampir lupa kalau sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu, Tenten.' Perlahan aku menengadahkan kepalaku, berusaha agar jubah dikepalaku tidak tersingkap. Ini kali terakhir aku bisa menikmati pemandangan langit, objek yang selalu menarik perhatianku, menarik pengelihatanku untuk terus menatapinya.

"Apakah ada pesan-pesan terakhir darimu, yang mulia?" Aku hanya bisa diam, memejamkan mataku, berharap semua ini segera selesai.

"Sepertinya tidak ada." Ujar sang perdana mentri Otogakure dengan nada merendahkan. Aku melemaskan tubuhku, meregangkan semua otot tubuhku.

'Sebentar lagi.'

"Ini dia! Saat-saat yang kutunggu, dimana akhirnya klan Hyuuga benar-benar musnah!" Bisa kurasakan rambutku seperti dijambak dengan kasar saat itu juga, membuat kepalaku menengadah. Dileherku, menempel sebuah benda logam yang dingin dan tajam yang berani kujamin adalah sebilah kusinagi. Aku tersenyum getir ketika merasakan benda tajam itu menyayat kulitku dan terus masuk membelah leherku lebih dalam. Sesak, aku tidak bisa bernafas.

'Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu, Tenten.' Dan dengan satu hentakan, rasa sesak itu hilang, hilang bersamaan dengan terangkatnya jiwaku seiring dengan sebilah kusinagi yang menebas habis kepalaku.

**Normal Pov**

Terlihat beberapa penduduk melompat kegirangan ketika sebilah kusinagi berhasil menebas kepala manusia berjubah putih yang sedari tadi diikat diatas sebuah mimbar. Semua terlihat sangat bahagia dan bangga seolah mereka sudah melakukan apa yang benar. Semua kecuali si gadis mungil berjubah hitam yang sekuat tenaga menahan isakan tangisnya agar tak terdengar siapapun.

**Hinata's Pov**

Lewat mata pucatku, aku bisa melihat sesosok manusia berjubah putih yang diikat diatas sebuah mimbar yang berada beberapa meter dihadapanku. Hatiku menjerit kesakitan, ingin rasanya kaki ini melangkah dengan cepat menghampirinya, melepaskan semua ikatan ditangan dan kakinya dan membawanya pergi.

Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin.

'Ini yang terbaik, dengan begini Neji bisa benar-benar bebas dan bertemu dengan Tenten. Neji akan bahagia.' Aku tersenyum getir, mataku sudah terdendam oleh air mata ketika melihat seorang algojo menjambak rambut Neji dan meletakan sebilah kusinagi tepat dilehernya yang jenjang.

Apakah harus secepat ini?

Kepedihan kembali menusukku ketika kulihat secercah warna merah menghiasi leher seputih gading milik Neji. Dan dengan satu ayunan keras.

Pats...

Kedua bola mata pucatku membulat sempurna, masih tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja tertangkap oleh kedua mataku. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan kini meluber, membasahi kedua pipiku. Tubuhku seperti dihempaskan ke tanah ketika melihat tubuh lelaki yang paling kucintai melemas tak bergerak.

'Sudah selesai.'

Ya, ini semua sudah berakhir. Aku memejamkan mataku seraya menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Mulai sekarang tidak akan ada lagi, tidak akan ada lagi sosok lelaki yang menemaniku, tidak akan ada lagi sosok seorang lelaki yang selalu menungguku berhenti menangis, tidak akan ada lagi sosok lelaki yang dengan senang hati memberikan pundaknya untukku, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menyayangiku. Kucengkram sejumput rambut indigoku dengan kedua tangan dan menangis disana, ditengah-tengah beribu orang yang malah tertawa dan menari diatas kematian kakak sepupuku dan kemusnahan klanku.

"Untung saja kami datang sebelum semua ini bertambah parah." Tubuhku menegang, entah bagaimana suara yang lantang dan penuh keberanian itu membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku dan menoleh kesumber suara. Dari balik punggung beberapa orang, aku bisa melihat semburat warna kuning terang.

"Kau sendiri? apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Perang sudah usai! Kau dan para bala bantuan Suna sudah tidak dibutuhkan oleh klan mata pucat ini! lihat? Mereka semua sudah musnah!" Ujar salah satu penduduk.

"Tujuanku bukan untuk membantu klan Hyuuga, tapi untuk... memperjuangkan apa yang benar!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Selama ini kalian sudah dipermainkan! Kalian sudah dipermainkan oleh kedua negara itu! amegakure dan Otogakure, kematian salah satu dayang disana adalah skenario dari mereka!" Deg! Kenapa? Kenapa laki-laki ini begitu yakin? Kenapa laki-laki ini sangat berani untuk-

"Apa yang mendasari omonganmu itu?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah suara, sosok Orochimaru langsung tertangkap oleh mataku. lelaki biadap itu, menatap kearah si lelaki pemberani dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Salah satu jendral diistana yang tak lain adalah tangan kanan kaisar sudah memberitahuku segalanya." Orochimaru tertawa, tertawa penuh kebencian dan aku sangat tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik kau segera angkat kaki dari Konohagakure, Orochimaru."

"Hei! Apa yang kau katakan?! Orochimaru-sama adalah seorang malaikat yang membantu kami untuk menumpas kenistaan! Jadi lebih baik kau yang pergi dari sini!" Ujar salah satu penduduk dengan semangan menggebu-gebu.

"Malaikat? Apa kalian tahu? setelah festival gila ini, kalian akan menyesal, sangat. Kenapa kau tidak bicara jujur saja, Orochimaru? Apa kau takut?" Lagi-lagi Orochimaru tertawa.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia benar, aku memang bertujuan melakukan semua ini. kalian memang terlalu bodoh, bisa-bisanya terjebak dengan umpan yang sangat murahan seperti ini. Kenapa? Kalian mau melawanku? Menyerahlah, puluhan lusin pasukan sudah tersebar dipenjuru Konoha, bisa dipastikan tak akan ada satupun dari kalian yang akan selamat jika berani berulah." Ujarnya dilengkapi dengan juluran lidahnya yang seperti... ular.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Kejadian selanjutnya terjadi terlalu cepat. Keadaan jadi ricuh ketika si lelaki pemberani beserta bantuan dari Sunagakure menyerbu Orochimaru bersama pasukan yang lainnya. Para penduduk lari terbirit-birit, berusaha bersembunyi. Bahkan tubuhku pun ditabrak oleh mereka, membuatku hampir jatuh berkali-kali.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat aman, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika dua pasukan amegakure menghadangku. Bisa kulihat salah satu diantara dua pasukan itu mengangkat kusinaginya, bersiap untuk menghunus jantungku dengan benda itu. aku memejamkan mataku, berdoa dalam hati.

'Tolong aku, Neji-n-'

"Arghh!" Brugh! Suara apa itu?! Dengan ragu, aku membuka kedua mataku, mencari tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa, Hime?" Mataku membulat sempurna ketika memandang sepasang bola mata biru jernih dihadapanku. Mata itu, sangat jernih, sangat berwarna. Sekelebat warna kuning menghiasi pandanganku, ini... apa dia laki-laki yang membentak Orochimaru?

"Apa anda terluka?" Suaranya membuat lamunanku buyar, sebisa mungkin aku menahan degupan jantungku. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya dengan melihat matanya, hatiku terasa sebegini... hangat.

"A-aku... ma-maksudku saya ti-tidak ap-apa-apa." ujarku seraya menundukan kepalaku. "Ah syukurlah kalau begitu." Suaranya, entah bagaimana terdengar sangat menyejukan, seolah suaranya terdengar sangat lepas dan ringat, tidak seperti suara Neji yang kental akan keangkuhan dan dingin. "Tidak usah sekaku itu padaku, Hime."

Tubuhku tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku, membuatku mengangkat wajah dan lagi-lagi aku terlena dengan mata seluas samudra itu. "Kita harus segera per-" Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata lelaki itu terpotong, dan mata itu, mata biru yang jernih dan indah itu menatapku dengan tatapan intens. "Ka...kau?" Bisa kurasakan tangan yang tadi bertengger di pundakku kini menyibak jubahku, membuat wajahku terekspose.

Ingin sekali aku menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik jubah seperti sediakala, tapi apa daya? Sepertinya diriku sudah terperosok kedalam pesona mata indahnya. "Kau? Kau.. Hinata?" Pertanyaan itu membuat tubuhku menegang, Kami-sama! kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?! Aku segera melangkah mundur dan buru-buru mengenakan jubahku kembali.

"Bu-bukan... ka-kau salah o-orang." Ucapku seraya menundukan kepala dan melangkah pergi. Langkahku terhenti ketika lelaki itu menggenggam erat tanganku. "Semua orang tahu kebiasaan berbicara, Hinata-sama." kh! Dia benar. Aku terpaksa membalikan tubuhku menghadap lelaki itu.

"Ak-aku mo-mohon jangan pa-panggil aku se-seperti itu."

"Ah baiklah, gomen." Lelaki itu tersenyum seadanya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang berani kujamin tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan ketika aku mengetahui bahwa kamu adalah Hinata?" aku menundukan kepalaku.

"Ka-karena aku ta-takut... k-kau akan me-membunuhku. K-karena mu-mulai se-sekarang ak-aku sendirian.. be-benar-benar se-"

"Hal itu tidak akan berlaku mulai dari sekarang." Aku terlonjak kaget, dengan ragu aku mengangkat wajahku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah seulas senyuman yang terasa seperti sengatan halilintar.

"Karena mulai detik ini, aku akan menemanimu." Lututku lemas, wajahku semakin panas. Kami-sama... kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? kenapa aku begitu terpesona akan lelaki yang bahkan belum kuketahui namanya? Oh tentu saja! Nama.

"Ah... ngomong-ngomong aku belum memberitahu namaku." Lelaki itu menunjuk batang hidungnya dengan jari jempol dan kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." Aku tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. naruto terkekeh sebelum tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku. Wajahnya mendekat, tepatnya dahinya menyentuh dahiku. Desau nafasnya menerpa wajahku, dan ia pun berbisik.

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu menjagamu seperti Neji yang menjagamu seumur hidup... tidak... bahkan aku akan melebihi Neji, memberikanmu apa yang tak bisa Neji berikan."

Bisa kurasakan air mata menyembul keluar dari mataku, aku mengangguk kecil seraya menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan. Wajah Naruto menjauh, tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku. Apa ini yang dimaksud Neji? Apa karena ini Neji mengorbankan nyawanya untukku? Meski cinta pertamaku tetaplah Neji, tapi sejak awal bertemu dengan lelaki ini. entah bagaimana, aku sudah mencintainya sejak pertama kali mata pucatku bertemu dengan mata jernih itu.

Aneh bukan? Padahal belum satu jam kita bertemu, tapi aku seperti sudah merasa yakin, yakin bahwa lelaki beriris biru laut itu tercipta untukku. Yakin bahwa lelaki yang tengah menggenggam tanganku akan selalu berada disampingku, seolah ini semua adalah takdir.

**Bagaimana bagaimanaa? apa pairing barunya terlalu maksain? -_- maaf ya idenya juga dateng dadakan jadi ya... aku udah berusaha supaya pairingnya engga terlalu maksain, tapi maaf sekali lagi kalo masih tetep maksain :( okee segini aja bacotan tambahan author, see ya on the next chap ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine.**

**Warning!: Gajelas, bahasa sok puitis, alur lompat-lompat, OOC dan sebagainya**

**NejiTen slight NejiHina**

**Don't like? don't read**

**Couple words from author:**

**Yoyoo! author kembali! wehee author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan apdet author yang sudah berkuadrat ini ._. mohon maaf sekali lagi ya minna! Yak akhirnya kita sampai juga di chappie terakhir. author mau berterimakasih sama semua readers baik yang me reviews maupun engga karena udh mau ngebaca fic karya author pemula yang apdetnya sering ngaret :( oh iya untuk bayaran atas keterlambatan meng apdet, aku bikin one shot loh! wuhuu setelah baca ini silahkan dilihat ya hehe (: #promosi #plak! wkwkwk, oke aku bales reviews dulu yak.**

**D'michi: Iyaa waktu aku smp aku pernah bikin drama bahasa inggris yang bertema lagu itu ._. ah iya! terimakasih atas doanya yaa, aku naik kelas dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan masuk ipa wuhuuu! hehe, walah kecepetan? ._. wkwk orochimaru emang udh ngebet bgt tuh -_- wahaha maaf ya aku baru kepikiran pas terakhir. aku pengennya semua yang baik berakhir bahagia gituu hehe, lagian kan kasian tuh Hinata kalo seandainya dia sendirian ._. hoo, Naruto itu ceritanya salah satu jendral di istana yang diutus ke Sunagakure untuk minta bantuan, tapi Sunagakurenya telat baru ngasi bala bantuan pas Neji udah meninggal :( gitu hehe maaf ya kalo emang agak gajelas, karena aku emang ga nerangin secara detail status Naruto ._. iyaa itu typo wkwk ._. ini udh aku apdet maaf lama ya, happy holiday too dan oh iya jangan lupa mampir ke fic aku yang baru yaa hehe.**

**Akiko Nagato: wuhaa benarkah? akhirnya ._. iya aku memang sedikit menjiplak servants of evil cuman aku rubah dikit-dikit hehe. wuahaha iya ceritanya dia baru bisa menghasut Sunagakure buat ngasih bantuan, sayangnya telat ._. iyaa makasih ya aku naik kok hehe (: wuahaha ._. terakhir di cek sih aku masih perempuan 0.0 iya ini aku mau naik kekelas dua hihi :3 wuaduh sama banget akiko, oke ini udh aku apdet kok hehe.**

**Himemiya Hyuuga: Iyaa aku juga merasa seperti itu, makanya ini chap terakhir karena nejiten udah tiada ._. hehe. Iyaa, pairing barunya naruhina ._. waduh bagus deh hehe, soalnya aku masukin narutonya dadakan gitu ._. alhamdullilah memuaskan kok makasih ya doanya, berarti udh dibagiin dong? gimana hasilnya? pasti memuaskan ya hehe. oke ini udh aku apdet maaf telat yaa hehe.**

**Okay semua reviews sudah dibalas, okee langsung aja ya kita saksikan epilogue fic ini...**

Chapter 18 (Epilogue)

**Normal Pov**

Angin musim dingin menerpa tubuh seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah berjalan ditengah hamparan bunga lily. Seulas senyum bahagia terpeta jelas di wajah cantiknya. Mata pucat gadis itu menatap lurus kearah sepasang nisan pualam yang terletak dibawah sebuah pohon Sakura ditengah ladang luas itu. meskipun cuaca terasa sangat dingin, tapi tidak ada satu butirpun salju yang turun sejak pagi hari, hingga sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya si gadis berambut indigo itu sampai. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diantara dua nisan itu, kedua tangan mungilnya terulur untuk menyentuh kedua batu pualam dengan sebuah nama yang terukir disana.

"Tak terasa sudah empat puluh hari ya, Neji-nii."

**Hinata's Pov**

Aku tersenyum getir seraya menghela nafas panjang, mengisi paru-paruku dengan oksigen. Ya, hari ini hari ke empat puluh sejak terbunuhnya Neji secara sadis. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, hari dimana akhirnya Neji benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini, hari dimana akhirnya Neji bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya yang sudah menanti disana.

"Go-Gomen ne... Na-Naruto-kun tidak b-bisa ik-ikut me-menengokmu, Ne-Neji-nii. Na-Naruto-kun ha-harus pergi k-ke Su-Sunagakure si-siang i-ini jadi kumi-minta u-untuk beristirahat."

"Se-semua berjalan de-dengan baik... se-setelah Na-Naruto-kun da-dan bantuan da-dari Sunagakure da-datang, Otogakure da-dan Amegakure be-berhasil dika-kalahkan, da-dan kedua ne-negara itu su-sudah menandatangani su-surat perdamaian. Se-selama ti-tiga hari pe-penuh pa-para warga datang me-meminta maaf pa-padaku ka-karena sudah me-melakukan semua i-ini. da-dan kubilang me-mereka tidak ha-harus meminta maaf pa-padaku." Aku tersenyum kecil kala mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika para penduduk berbondong-bondong menghampiriku ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"S-selain it-itu semua ber-berjalan de-dengan baik, pe-penduduk me-mencoba untuk ba-bangkit da-dan mengankat Na-Naruto-kun me-menjadi k-kaisar karena kebe-keberaniannya."

Ya setelah Naruto berhasil menebas kepala Orochimaru, Amegakure segera mundur dan penduduk akhirnya mengangkat Naruto sebagai seorang kaisar. Sementara Sai dan Ino, mereka ditemukan tak bernyawa disebuah gubuk disebelah istana, sepertinya mereka sengaja bunuh diri karena kedua tangan mereka dikaitkan dengan seutas tali merah yang menandakan bahwa mereka sudah terikat menjadi satu, selamanya. Sementara aku dan Naruto, menikmati masa-masa kami berdua. Semua berjalan dengan sangat baik, mungkin ini yang dinamakan akhir bahagia.

"A-aku benar-benar berterimakasih pa-padamu, Neji-nii... ka-karena kau aku bisa me-merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, me-melihat dunia. Dan me-merasa dicintai." Aku segera menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan. "A-aku sud-sudah merasakan ke-kebahagiaanku bersama Na-Naruto-kun... se-semoga Neji-nii juga su-sudah merasakan kebahagiaan Ne-Neji-nii dengan... Tenten-chan." Meski sampai saat ini masih berat untuk melepaskan Neji, tapi aku akan berusaha. Ini demi kebaikannya juga, aku tidak bisa terus menahan Neji untuk tidak bertemu dengan Tenten, Neji berhak merasakan kebahagiaannya. Lagipula, mulai saat ini akan ada sosok Naruto yang selalu menemani dan mencintaiku.

"Me-meski sekarang aku mencintai Naruto... ta-tapi sampai kapanpun, ka-kau tetap cinta pertamaku, Neji-nii... sekarang.. ber-berbahagialah, berbahagialah d-dengan... Tenten-chan." Setelah berkata seperti itu, tubuhku diterpa oleh siulan angin, anehnya hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhku tidak seperti angin musim dingin yang menusuk tulang, tapi lebih seperti.

'Angin musim gugur?' Aku tersenyum kecil, bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Sedari dulu Neji kan memang sangat menyukai musim gugur, aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap langit yang kelabu. Entah bagaimana mataku menangkap sosok Neji diatas sana, ditambah dengan suara bariton yang menelusup kedalam telingaku.

"Terimakasih... berjanjilah kau akan bahagia bersama Naruto, Hinata-chan." Ini... suara Neji. Aku tersenyum getir, dan bisa kulihat sosok Neji membalas senyumanku sebelum akhirnya sosoknya lenyap diterpa angin.

"Selamat tinggal Neji-nii."

xXx

**Normal Pov**

_Jika seandainya kita terlahir kembali didunia ini... maukah kau bermain lagi denganku?_

Ladang beralas rumput kekuningan terpampang disana. Terdapat juga hamparan bunga lily berwarna putih di tengah ladang itu. ladang berpilar pohon mapple dengan satu buah pohon sakura yang terletak ditengah-tengah hamparan bunga lily putih. Angin lembab kembali berhembus, membelenggu sesosok gadis kecil yang tengah duduk meringkuk dibawah pohon, gadis itu terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya yang menekuk, wajahnya yang bulat ia benamkan diantara lututunya.

Sekilas pundak gadis itu berguncang, pertanda bahwa ia tengah menangis. Lama-lama isakan kecil gadis itu berubah menjadi rengekan, kenapa? Kenapa dia menangis? Apa yang membuatnya menangis mengingat tidak ada apapun diladang ini. hanya ada rumput, bunga dan pepohonan? Lalu apa yang membuatnya menangis? Apa mungkin?

Apa mungkin karena tidak ada apapun ditempat ini yang menyebabkan gadis itu menangis? Apa dia... kesepian?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tubuh gadis itu menegang sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat siapa gerangan yang bertanya padanya. Disamping gadis berambut auburn itu, terdapat seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang tengah berjongkok, memperhatikan sigadis yang rambutnya dicepol dua tinggi seperti panda.

"Aku merasa kesepian.. tunggu... kau.." Si anak lelaki tersenyum kecil seraya menyodorkan sebuah untaian bunga lily yang sudah layu. "Apa kau sudah lupa padaku?" si gadis panda tercengang, mata hazelnya menatap tajam kearah benda yang dipegang oleh silelaki. Otaknya seperti tersengat listrik yang mengakibatkan terbesitnya sebuah nama, nama yang selalu dipujanya, nama yang selalu dinantikan olehnya, nama yang selalu ingin ia sebutkan berkali-kali dan nama yang selama ini selalu diteriakan oleh hatinya.

"Kau... benarkah ka-"

"Ah... katamu kau kesepian ya." Lelaki itu berdiri, lalu menatap kearah si panda seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata.

"Kalau begitu mau kah kau bermain denganku lagi, Tenten?" Kini si panda yang ternyata bernama Tenten itu tersenyum seraya menyambut uluran tangan si lelaki. Tenten tersenyum seraya menjawab.

"Selamanya, Neji... selamanya."

-Fin-

**Okay! sudah selesai hehe, makasih banyak ya buat minna-san yang udah mau mengikuti fic gajelas ini. oh iya aku mau ngingetin aja kalo aku bikin fic one shot juga hehe #iyaiya tau promosi mulu lo thor, wkwk -_- yak silahkan di liat ya one shot nya (: dan untuk reviews di fic ini yang di epilogue aku bales lwt pm aja ya ._. okay that's all makasih buat semuanya yaa para readers terlebih yang udh mereviews dari awal sampe sekarang hihi, much lov frm author :***


End file.
